Not everything is as it appears
by Chiabride
Summary: Matthew Williams aka Canada has lived her life pretending to be a man. But what happens when events play out to change everything that anyone ever knew about Canada. How will the other nations react? Gender bending and warnings inside.
1. Starting point

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Disclaimer/Author's note: First off I just want to say that I do not own Hetalia, or even the characters I just like writing fan fiction. I'm not using this for profit just for fun. Second if you don't like Fem!Canada I'm sorry he's like my favorite male character and I am extremely warped. BTW I am not Canadian, I'm American so all my information about Canada and any other country come from two sources: my mother and Wikipedia. I can't write yaoi and believe me I've tried, the closest I got was a Gundam Wing fic that ended with the boys cheating on each other with a woman. (Thank god that will never see the light of day) If you like Fem!Canada and think I've completely destroyed the character and well as everyone else with OOC I'm sorry. But if there is a slim chance that you actually read this author's note and actually enjoyed this fic you have my undying love.

**Update**

This and chapters 2, 3, and 4 have been fixed by my wonderful and marvelous beta-reader Kunoichi-Shea

***WARNINGS*** Implied Yaoi, Alcohol reference, Drunken horny man/men ***WARNINGS***

Chapter title: Starting point

_**Bold Italics**_ mean: Thoughts

_Plain Italics_ mean: Foreign Language

* * *

Matthew Williams is a woman and has been since the day she was born. She has lived her life with only a very few amount of people knowing. Kumajirou knew of course but he wasn't a person. No the first time she revealed herself as a woman was in 1982 when the Canada Act was passed, and it was to her Prime Minister. Explaining her situation to Pierre Trudeau had been hard but somehow he had been very understanding, secretly passing a law that would allow only Canada to reveal her own gender. When Kim Campbell entered office she'd convinced Matthew to change the way she dressed when she met with her. When the Canadian had to meet with other nations (like going to a G8 meeting for instance) she would keep the facade up that she was a man. But when it involved a meeting with her prime minister she was expected to wear ladies attire.

She'd been against it, even telling her Prime Minister that she did not know how to dress as a woman and showing all her insecurities through stuttering and fidgeting. Kim Campbell had just put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and spoke to her in a calm soft tone as if she were speaking to a frightened child. (Truth be told she had felt like one even if she was over a century old.) A few days later Matthew was outside with Kumajirou weeding the garden waiting for her "family" to wake up. Last night Francis, Arthur, and Alfred all showed up on her door step drunk. Very, very drunk.

+++++++Last Night++++++

It was two o'clock in the morning and Matthew awoke to loud banging, Kumajirou growled his displeasure and nipped his master's arm when she pushed him off her chest. Sliding out of bed she slipped a pair of house shoes on and, ignoring the fact that all she was wearing was a hockey jersey, made her way to the front door after whoever was there banged again. Looking through the peep hole she saw Alfred grinning back at her, or just the door in general. Fear crept into the pit of her stomach. **'**_**Oh god, please don't let this be a repeat of 1812**_**.'** Matthew prayed as she opened her door, relief flooding her whole body as she saw Francis and Arthur with him. Of course they all seemed to be drunk and keeping each other from falling over. **'**_**Barely!**_**'**

"Hey preddy lady! We are like three really hot guys in need of a place to shtay could you possibly allow us to use your couch or guestroom?" Alfred asked slurring (no her brother did not know she was a girl he just said that to her when he was drunk and needed a place to crash.) Arthur giggled at Alfred's question somehow finding it to be funny. **'**_**Either that or Francis found out that Arthur has a ticklish ass, cause his hand is in the back of Arthur's pants.**_**'** Matthew observed with a groan, she of course let them in, knowing it was safer for her people if these drunken fools were in her house instead of out on the street. They hadn't even been in the house and on her couch two minutes before one of them had made a pass at her. The man had slung his arms around her shoulders as she had turned away from the three in the living room. Turning her face she glimpsed into unnaturally beautiful green eyes, tilting his head just enough so he took her ear into his mouth and lightly bit it. _**'Arthur.'**_ Canada thought blushing.

Wiggling out of his arms she moved him to her couch and pushing him down so that he was sitting on the middle seat right between America and France. Arthur's drinking buddies had promptly passed out as soon as they had sat down. _**'At least if they are asleep they won't try anything with each other, let alone with me on my couch**__.__**'**_ When they first started coming to her home drunk Alfred made passes at her but sometime later Francis started doing it too. A good threat about castrating them with her hockey stick would make the two stop, because apparently in their drunken minds they thought it was important to listen to her. Arthur on the other hand…

"OOF!" Matthew exclaimed as she was dragged down to the couch Arthur having wrapped his left arm around her waist and grabbing her left wrist while she was distracted. Matthew somehow ended up straddling Arthur's lap when he pulled her down, it was indecent in her mind and when she made a move to get off he held her there. "You smell good." Arthur said leaning forward and dipping his head to suck and lick on her neck, his breath hot against her skin. "You taste like nothing in this world." Were his next seductive words to come out of his mouth and as the English man's hand moved from her waist down her body, every place he touched became pleasantly warm. Suddenly he let go of her wrist only to grasp her by the back of the head ending his attentions to her neck by crashing her lips down to his. His kiss was like a drug and the longer their lips stayed connected the higher she felt, too bad they had to crash. Two things brought her back to her senses: her mind screaming **'**_**NO! HE'S DRUNK YOU NEED TO STOP HIM/THIS!**_**'** and the feeling of his clothed erection straining to get out of his pants. Matthew ignored the fog in her head as she gathered her resolve pulling away just enough to end their kiss. His drunken eyes looked at her inquisitively and tried to pull her back down when she didn't budge he gave her an even more confused look as if he didn't understand. "I'm not Alfred…eh."

"Alfred?" He asked in a small confused voice it was then that said person groaned next to them and she pointed to her left. He let her go and she got up refusing to look at him, it was better that way, instead she left the room. Matthew entered her study/office instead of going back to bed she found Kumajirou there curled up in her reading chair almost as if he knew what was going on in the house and knew she'd come here. Picking up the bear and curling herself up in the chair she hugged him hard as if doing so would return her to the time of innocence and with her tears that she shed might wash away the evil that lingered from his touches.

So here she was outside her home a quarter past ten removing these evil little weeds from her garden. Of course what she was really doing was waiting for the inevitable yelling to start which signified the boys were up. They would then go through the motions: She would set out the medicine for their hangovers (they may have been nations but no one was immune to the consequences of binge drinking) then go into the kitchen and start breakfast with coffee and tea for them to drink. Not once would the boys acknowledge that she was there but focus more on their food, eating what she prepared without question and bicker between each other. Sometimes she wonders if it is because they are ashamed of how they act when they come over and so they can't face her, but that is only wishful thinking.

Matthew who was so focused on her own thoughts never heard the limo pull up, one of its doors being opened, and she definitely didn't notice the person behind her until that person tapped her on the shoulder; quickly standing up she turns around just as quickly removing her gloves. "Yes may I help you…eh?" Matthew asks. The person standing before her is a woman with an air about her that screams professional and her attire is very fashionable. "Yes. Hello I'm looking for a Matthew Williams, I was told that they live here you see I have an appointment."

Matthew blanched as she remembered the phone call the Prime Minister had personally made to her, informing the nation that she was sending someone over to help with her problem. _**'Oh crap that was today!**_**'** With the unexpected arrival of her "family" last night she had completely forgotten and the next moment made her feel a whole lot worse.

"Hey lady who you lookin' for? Maybe a hero can help?" Alfred asked. Who had come out of the house…. In only his boxers. Matthew was mortified and looking over at the woman she expected to see a reaction similar but she saw the other woman holding an uninterested look. Then the woman just turned giving Matthew her full attention. "So I believe my question was…."

"YOU BLOODY DAMN FROG WHERE ARE THE CLOTHES I WORE LAST NIGHT!"

And as an enraged Arthur ran out of the house in nothing more than an apron Matthew covered her eyes wishing that she could die. Arthur seethed and after hearing Alfred laughing at him turned his anger towards the American. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at you git?"

"Francis pulled one over on you and stole Iggy's clothes." Alfred laughed. Arthur of course was about to punch the American when he noticed the woman standing in the yard was staring at him rather disapprovingly. Realizing that neither he nor Alfred were dressed appropriately he instead grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him into the house intending to force the American into helping him locate their clothes. The last words you could hear before they disappeared into the house were of protest from Alfred. "Stop Iggy the lady said she was looking for someone and I as the hero need to help her."

Matthew for her part kept her eyes covered and closed for a few more minutes, part of her hoping that the woman had left to save herself. When Matthew opened her eyes and found the woman still standing there giving the Canadian a look of displeasure she just wanted to hide. "So I'm correct in assuming that you are Matthew Williams?" The woman asked and Matthew just nodded too exhausted from being embarrassed to say anything. This did not seem to faze the woman as she opened a folder that Matthew hadn't noticed was there before and pressed on. "I'm safe in assuming that those people in your house are also non-human and therefore a reason that we must have a proper talk in the limo on the way?"

"Yes… wait what…eh?" Before Matthew knew what hit her she was dragged into the limo and it sped away.

* * *

Note from Author: Alright kiddies that was the first chapter and so far it looks like Arthur could end up with sweet little Matthew. But it's only the first chapter so just about anyone could end up with her and if you are confused on why the almost smut happened in the first chapter well you can ask in a review or I can explain it through a future chapter. Just vote yes to it being a future chapter or no. I would like to thank Wikipedia because that is where I got my info from. BTW the next chapter is going to focus on Matthew shopping and I'm warning you all now that because I was checking out how big the real nation is I decided that her boobs are bigger then Ukraine's. If anyone wants to know what happened with the drunken trio while she was gone vote yes or no.

So there are three things to vote on:

Why smut almost happened, being explained in future chapter: Yes or No.

What happened to America, France, and England. Their own special chapter: Yes or No.

War of 1812: flash back chapter or one shot.

People/Dates/ and other things mentioned all courtesy of Wikipedia:

1982 and the Canada act: 1982 is the year that Canada received full independence from England and the Canada act is an act of Parliament that ended all remaining dependence of Canada on the United Kingdom.

Pierre Trudeau: Was the 15th prime minister of Canada (reason for mentioning him is because of the before mentioned Canada act.)

Kim Campbell: Was the 19th prime minister of Canada being the first and as of to date only female prime minister of that nation also being the first baby boomer to hold that office and the first to be born in British Columbia (reason for mentioning her is because I needed a non-nation to start Matthew on the road to dressing as a woman.)

1812: As in the war of. America invaded Canada! Depending on what happens in this story and how you, the reviewers, take to it this might show up in flash back.


	2. Sudden Interest

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

A/N: Hi sorry that this is not the original author's note. I thought because Kunoichi-Shea fixed the french and all the mistakes on this chapter I would at least change this. Number one this story may take a while to get a new chapter out namely because I'm a slow writer but I will not stand for this to go on hiatus. So don't worry about seeing the next chapter if you get all the way to chapter 13 (which is the current chapter on here as I'm writing this) and still wish to read. Second of all, there used to be a couples voting on here for who would be Canada's boyfriend but the voting is over so if you see chapters asking you to vote just ignore them. Who she ends up with will stay hidden until things get resolved but please don't let that stop you from reading.

Finally please if there is anything on your mind pertaining to this story please don't hesitate to press the review button and tell me. If it is a question I will get back to you as soon as I receive it in my email box. Much love to all the people who have or will read this story, reviewed and/or add me. (Wow I really can't believe how many there are of you now!)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All characters belong to the great man who created Hetalia this is just a fanfic.

Warning: France being France, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Bondage, Mentions of Bestiality, Improper use of French words, Improper use of the English language.

_**Bold Italic Text**_: means thoughts

_Plain Italic Text_: means speaking non-English

**Bold Text**: means yelling

Chapter Title: Sudden interest

* * *

Inside the house Arthur and Alfred finally located Francis whom happened to be in Matthew's room going through 'his' stuff. Reeling his fist back Arthur slammed it into the top of France's head and while still dazed the Englishman grabbed the Frenchman by the collar and yelled. **"FROG WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PUT OUR CLOTHES AND WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU IN HERE YOU WANKER?" **

"_L'Angleterre se taire! _I am on a mission…" Francis ordered with a glare which immediately got him another whack.

"What sort of mission? One that needs a hero cause if it does I'm all over it." Alfred asked which earned a glare from both France and England, the guy had serious issues when it came to being a hero and since the last war he was in he'd been even more gung ho. "By the way why are we secretly going through Matt's stuff I mean there isn't anything really interesting here. The guy doesn't even have porn."

"How would a git like you know something like that?" The nation known as England demanded. Alfred just grinned his idiotic grin which infuriated the Brit. Francis removed himself from Arthur's grip grinning wickedly he held up something in his hand both the American and Brit looked down at it.

"What is that?" Alfred asked curiously Arthur was also curious but said nothing in hopes that the Frenchman was not going anyplace damaging. France put his finger to his lips and motioned for the two to come closer once they were close enough the Frenchman whispered. "Bondage."

Arthur shook his head trying to clear it, not believing for a second he heard what he had. Glancing over at Alfred he saw the confused look on the youth's face. "Repeat that frog."

"I believe our dear Matthieu is into soft-core bondage." A second out of his mouth and France had English hands around his neck squeezing as hard as humanly or inhumanly possible. Alfred cheered loudly at the side enjoying his former older brother strangling the Frenchman, hell he would of done something worse if Arthur hadn't reacted as soon as he did. Matthew was his brother and even if Alfred didn't act like they were he wouldn't allow someone to say something like that about him. France suddenly beat his hand on the dresser to get the two other men's attention… it worked, Alfred quieted and Arthur loosened his grip. England then growled. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you frog?"

"Better yet let's castrate him! Matthew wouldn't like finding a dead body in his house even if we fed it to Kumajirou." America said loudly still grinning idiotically. France and England both looked at the American uneasily, France did not dwell on that very long as he cleared his throat. "_Angleterre_ and _Amerique_ first off we must keep our voices down otherwise the one we are talking about will hear us."

"No we don't cause he ain't here." America said Francis as well as Arthur looked at the American shocked Arthur so much so that he disregarded the misuse of their language. "You mean that Matthieu is outside, _oui_?"

"No I mean that the lady who showed up asking for help grabbed Matt and took off with him in a limo." Alfred finished looking at the two as if they were stupid. France ignored the look and continued. "Then that is probably for the best since Matthieu would become suspicious of us going through his things."

"What makes it bloody likely that I will allow you to go through the lad's privacy like that?" England asked itching to re-strangle the perverted Frenchman. Francis reading the atmosphere removed the hands that twitched around his neck. "Ah! But _mon ami_ from the view that I got last night you most of all would like to know the boy's… preferences."

Arthur covered his face with his hands red tinting his cheeks at what little he remembered of last night. _**'THE FROG WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP! OH BLOODY HELL'**_ Arthur thought with a groan. It was bad enough that he had been so drunk last night that he came onto the lad. But he'd been blitzed enough so that he had envisioned the boy as a girl which spurred him onto the point that he was horny. If the lad had not called out his brother's name England did not think… no he knew he would not have been able to control or stop himself. Thoughts of a female Canada came flooding back to the Brit and a need for a cold shower was in order. Francis smirked looking down; Arthur did as well and quickly covered himself with his hands glaring maliciously at the smirking Frenchman. Alfred looked between the two men not sure what was going on. Were they still talking about Matt? What happened last night while he was unconscious? "What happened with my brother while I was asleep?"

"Frog there is nothing bloody going on with the lad and I." Arthur tried to argue but it was like what he said only made Francis' smirk turn into the most perverted grin the man could ever give, he even dared to move his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. Arthur not wishing to deal with whatever the other nation had to say changed the subject. "Do whatever you two bloody well please I just want my clothes."

"In the bathroom with the towels." France said still grinning the same way. Arthur groaned and left the room no longer caring what the bastard did. Once the other man was out of sight Francis turned to Alfred who was as confused as ever. "_Mon ami_ now that old _sourcils_ is no longer here it is our duty as his family to investigate what _Matthieu_ likes."

"But like I said before the dude doesn't have porn. I've check! Come to think of it whenever I have brought some over the guy gets uncomfortable." Alfred said, the tone of his voice factual. Francis' smile grew wider as that piece of information pleased him to no end. "Ah _Amerique_ you are so young and naïve. Not all men enjoy the viewing of such things especially in the company of other men instead they will only wish to experience such things physically, _Angleterre_ is one such person."

"I don't even think I want to know how you know that about Iggy. Even so I still don't understand why we have to go through his stuff."

"_Mon Dieu!_ As a 'hero' it is your job to get this information so that we can 'help' _Matthieu_ in his quest of _amour."_ As soon as France had mentioned the word hero Alfred disregarded any of the stupidity that the Frenchman had just said eager to help him anyway possible. France was then able to convince America to go downstairs and go through everything while the Frenchman went through every room upstairs but found nothing that would help France. France did find more of those cloth strips and noticed that with the exception of that dreadful suit that the Canadian wore, all his other clothes belonged to America.

Going back to what France had seen last night and laughing at the fact that they all thought he was asleep, he had been able to get a better look at his former colony. Though America and Canada were the same height (177 cm), both had short colored blonde hair, had ahoges, and both wore similar styled glasses. The meeker nation was far thinner and his physical body was more feminine in appearance. But unfortunately he looked so much like a woman that it caused the intoxicated France last night to imagine that his dear Canada had the most glorious pair of breast in the world.

Finding nothing else of interest upstairs France went to check on America who he found was bent over in front of a shelf. Tapping the other nation on the shoulder, who quickly jumped up screaming dropping a large book in the process. Regaining his calm America acted like he didn't just scream, instead looked at France wondering what he needed. "_Mon ami_ have you found anything yet?"

"No nothing really I mean there a lot of Disney films, chick flicks, and some old hockey game footage but that's it. Oh I also found a couple of photo albums, that bastard Prussia is in one and that commie bastard Russia's sister what's her name the one with the big tits…" America made a motion with his hands to show what he was talking about and France groaned. "Please _Amerique_ do not refer to _mademoiselle Ukraine _in such a fashion."

"Whatever she's in another, also I found one with nothing but kids in it." America finished and noticed that France had a look on his face one that he wasn't sure he much liked. France moved America to the side and squatted down picking up the book that the American had dropped. Just as the other nation had said it was filled with only photos of kids. As he was going through the album he felt something tug at his hand but he ignored it twice but by the third time he said. "Amerique would you please stop that I am studying these photos."

"Th-that's n-not m-me…" At the panic tone in the American's voice France looked at him and noticed he was backed up as close to the shelf as he could be looking terrified at something behind France. The nation tried to stand up but noticed that the cloth strip that he still had in his hand was caught on something tugging it earned a growl from something he'd never heard before but it sounded like a large animal. Letting go of the photo album he pulled himself up and could hear slight tearing of fabric and turning around he saw a large white… '_**Bear!'**_ The creature snorted and France tried to mimic America only to find that his right hand and the bear's mouth were connected by the cloth he still held in his hands. It was then that the bear decided to advance on the two nations, and they ran like hell, France forgetting to let go of the cloth so the bear followed them at the same speed. They ran through the downstairs all the way upstairs screaming all the way, France only letting go of the cloth when they had made it inside the bathroom that England was using. Rushing inside they closed the door and pressing their bodies against it to keep the bear out. It tried pushing itself inside but they held firm, even when they heard scratching from outside.

England was now taking a hot shower after the cold one that had gone and relieved him of his 'little problem' popped his head out from behind the shower curtain to look at the two idiots. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here you wankers?"

"**THERE'S A BEAR OUT THERE!**" America yelled, panic in his tone as he kept himself pressed to the door with France. England quickly rinsed himself off and turning off the water he grabbed a towel. "You wankers are being ridiculous of course there's a bear out there Matthew probably forgot to grab his stupid pet and you two probably pissed it off."

_" Non mon ami cet ours est beaucoup plus grand et il nous manger si nous le laissons passer!"_

"**SPEAK BLOODY ENGLISH!**"

"**THAT BEAR DOES NOT BELONG TO MATTHEW AND IT IS GOING TO EAT US YOU ENGLISH BASTARD!**" America yelled back and England not believing the two pushed them out of the way, opened the door, saw what the two were talking about, and quickly closed it. All three nations held the door until they heard a loud thump which signified that the creature was now laying down blocking them from leaving. All three stepped away from the door and England grabbing his clothes put them on and then sat on the toilet. America took seat on the counter and France sat on the edge of the tub. They all sat in silence until England not being able to take it anymore yelled. "**THAT'S A BLOODY POLAR BEAR!**"

"No it's not! Kumajirou is polar bear that thing is a monster." America said and France nodded in agreement. England smacked his forehead at the facts that these two had lived so long being this stupid and that he was now stuck with them. With a groan he explained. "Listen here you idiots that is a polar bear an ADULT polar bear. The one that Matthew carries around is a cub and the one outside is what they grow up to look like." Both France and America looked shocked and then France's perverted grin returned and England threw the toilet brush at him. Dodging it France changed the subject. "Since we are going to be here I might as well tell you all what I have discovered."

"Frog you better not!" England warned but the knowledge that it would piss the Englishman off and that America looked at him so expectantly he pressed on. "I'm afraid from what I have gathered and from what we have found is that Matthieu is…"

"Is…?" Amercia asked leaning far enough on the counter that he could slip off. _"Matthieu est dans esclavage coeur doux, la bestialité et pedophilia."_

"What?"

"Did I just hear the word pedophilia?"

"_Ah oui désolé_! Matthieu is into Soft-core bondage, Bestiality, and pedophilia." And for the second time that day England strangled France.

* * *

A/N: And that my friends is the second chapter. First I need to say that I do not in any way shape or form condone sex with animals and children. Mattie is not a pedophile, she isn't into soft-core bondage (I don't think), and she is most definitely not having sex with animals. France was saying that cause he has sex on the brain. There will be an explanation for why Mattie has those photos later on. Btw children are innocent beings that should live to be adults before they do something like that. Any adult who does that to a child should be charged to the full extent of the law. And anyone who has sex with animals is really _really _sick and just like the guy who I saw on a 1000 ways to die tried to do it to a bear and the other who tried with a raccoon that's what should happen to all those people. Anyways I know that everyone was probably out of character but please don't get mad. Also I'll give a prize to anyone who can guess who that polar bear actually is, which is probably an incentive for people to review… (T_T') I want to thank pyromaniacqueen and dark-Yuuki-sama for being my first reviewers. Also pyromaniacqueen if you are reading this I'm sorry I had to write it. But look I mentioned Prussia and he's going to make a physical appearance really soon so don't get mad and/or kill me. Also if anyone is wondering where I got my translator I got it here: http: / translation2 . paralink . com/ just remove the spaces

Ok I'll leave to work on my other chapter now

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_ From my lovely translator

Mon ami: My friend

Sourcils: Eyebrows

Angleterre: England

Amerique: America

L'Angleterre se taire: England shut up

Mon Dieu: My God

Oui: Yes

Amour: Love

Mademoiselle: Miss

Non mon ami cet ours est beaucoup plus grand et il nous manger si nous le laissons passer!: No my friend this bear is much bigger and he will eat us if we let it through!

Matthieu est dans esclavage coeur doux, la bestialité et pedophilia: Matthieu is into Soft-core bondage, Bestiality, and pedophilia

Ah oui désolé!: Ah yes sorry!


	3. A government ordered shopping trip

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

A/N: Alright everyone in the spirit of Funimation releasing Hetalia to the States today I release a new chapter. A big thanks to those people who reviewed, put me in their favorites, and/or put me on story alert. Please keep it up.

Chapter title: A government ordered shopping trip aka this woman is evil, insane, and possibly Satan!

_**bold italic text**_: means thoughts

_Plain Italics text_: means the person is talking in their native language

**Bold text**: means yelling

* * *

Matthew could feel fear rise with every minute she sat in the limo and she was starting to have a panic attack, something that she'd not had since she was small. Was she really about to go shopping for women's clothing while her brother and former guardians were still at her house? Her heart beat started becoming erratic and…. _**'I think I'm going to throw up'**_

"You should really calm down miss Williams I really can't have you getting over excited and passing out, also if you would please not puke it would be appreciated." The human woman (whom had yet to give Matthew her name) spoke her tone nonchalant as if Matthew's fear was nothing more than a mild inconvenience. She had not even looked at Matthew when she'd said it either just kept her eyes trained on that folder that she'd had been holding before this time it was open and she was writing in it. This bothered Matthew enough that she did stop opting more to look at this person as if she were crazy. "I-I don't think you are aware of r-really who th-those men were so let me…eh."

"Do not bother I am perfectly aware of the fact that last night England, The United States of America, and France showed up at your door. You may be afraid that when you return they will see something that will lead them to know you are female but this highly unlikely. From the information that was gathered those three will return to their respective countries by the time our shopping trip has ended. By the way I have been authorized to tell you my name which is Mary." The woman said. It finally clicked in Matthew's head that this woman must be from her military, more specifically the intelligence branch. Matthew didn't know if she was really happy with gaining this knowledge and made a mental note to check her house for bugs. "I shall now explain that yes, you will be shopping for clothing that is appropriate for someone of our sex. The Prime Minister mentioned that you needed help in buying things such as blouses, skirts, even some dresses. You should know that she asked as a personal favor and so this does not fall under the Prime Minister or my own job description."

"I see…" Matthew's voice was barely audible and truthfully at the moment she wished Kumajirou was with her and not at home, she could have really used his presence right now. Nothing more was said between the two as Mary went back to her folder and Matthew deciding to watch the scenery pass by the window. When the vehicle finally stopped Matthew felt relieved and when the door opened the Canadian couldn't get out fast enough. Unfortunately she misjudged the distance between the curb and the limo so as soon as stepped out she fell flat on her face.

Matthew pulled herself up onto her knees and rubbed the bridge of her nose with the thumb and index finger of her right hand. As Mary stepped onto the curb Matthew got off the ground even if her face still hurt she shed no tears just followed the other woman into a shop. Five minutes inside and looking around from where she stood at the door made Matthew do something that she had never tried before: Run away. Well the operative word being **tried** because as soon as she moved to bolt out of the store Mary's hand shot out and grabbed the collar of Matthew's hooded jacket her strong grip preventing the nation from getting out of arms reach. Mary who had (even when she had gotten out of the limo and the two ladies had entered the shop) not taken her eyes off the folder in her hand finally looked up and got one of the salesclerk's attention. "Excuse me we need help over here."

A pretty girl with a shinny name tag walked over from her place behind the counter and up to them smiling at Mary while giving a flirtatious look to the nation. Matthew having been in the background so long, had studied France when he was around other nations enough that she knew how to spot a flirtatious look though it was weird getting one herself.

"Hello and welcome to our store how may I be of service?" The girl said putting a little more emphasis into her question then Matthew thought was needed. Apparently Mary did as well because she gave the person whose jacket she held in a death grip a weird sideways glance.

"This needs to be clothed." Mary said pulling Matthew to stand in between herself and the clerk who now gave them strange looks. The clerk quickly took a slight step back and put on a strained smile though she could not hid the disgust in her voice as she responded. "I'm sorry this is a store for the selling of women's apparel and we have a strict policy when it comes to men in our store but we would be happy to facilitate you miss."

Matthew felt a new fear creep up her back and for some reason the thought that Belarus had entered the shop passed through her mind. It was then that Mary let go of the hooded jacket and pushed the nation to the side getting right into the clerks face Matthew soon realized that the fear she'd felt was brought on by her companion's sudden mood shift. "**THAT IS NOT A FUCKING MAN YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO HER AFTER YOU GAVE HER THOSE OBSCENE LOOKS…**"

Mary started to rant and Matthew swore that though this was embarrassing (thank god they were the only customers) it could rival any that she'd had when it came to her brother, at least intensity wise. It took the manager coming over threatening to call the RCMP for Mary to calm down. When Matthew spoke up she made the manager jump (the woman had not seen Matthew the two others arguing had distracted her) putting on a kind smile she listened to Matthew.

The blonde nation explained what had transpired and when she had finished the manager looked at her co-worker horrified. The manager angrily sent the other woman to do some work in the back and started apologizing of course Matthew had to join in but a growl from Mary quickly stopped anymore of that. The manager quickly changed the subject.

"Ok so you are here for clothes right?" Matthew nodded at the woman's question and she continued. "Alright! So to start off what are your measurements?"

"Measurements?" The word was just as foreign on Matthew's lips when she repeated it, as it had been to her ears. Both women looked at her confused by her question Mary quickly reopening her folder while the other woman gave a light laugh. "Oh ok. We can fix that. Do you know your cup size?"

"Uh… I don't have one. But Gilbert said his is pretty large since it holds all of his five meters." Both Mary and the other woman froze horrified at those words of course Matthew had no idea why. She was a girl and didn't have that particular… appendage. While the other woman still stood frozen Mary shook herself back to reality and went through her folder at lightning speed. Looking up horrified she dropped the folder to the floor. Leaving it forgotten she grabbed the front of Matthew's jacket and dragged her straight into the closest changing stall. The manager was brought out of her frozen state by screams of protests coming from one of the stalls. Finally there was a shout of "**HOW THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING THOSE!**"

* * *

A/N: Wow actually ended a chapter this short I must be high…. (ON SUGAR!) Anyway it was my sister who told me to end the chapter like this. Saying something along the lines that if I added anymore to this chapter I was going to jump off a cliff and crash on the bottom. She might be right which is a scary thought. So no translations guys and no history to report for this chapter. If you're all interested I can tell you that besides sugar this as well as the previous chapter was influenced by Disney music lots and lots of Disney music. Wrap y'alls heads around that. Also explanation on the character Mary she was actually suppose to only last one chapter but because of my sister she'll be in the next one also. Not going to last very long, need to get on with the bloody story. Reason she was so cold and then her character went mental well I'll… explain in the next chapter unless someone asks in a message or review. (Sister hits Author with a shoe yelling "STOP ASKING THEM!")

OK LATER! ^_^'


	4. Stripped bare

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: Chapter four people! Are you excited cause I sure am I mean I've never gotten to a chapter four in my writing in years and that one is on here but it doesn't have a chapter four. Now fair warning this chapter has a good deal of serious tone to it but I did mark the place that the big warning is at with plus signs so you can skip the really bad stuff. But it does all involve the war of 1812 so you get to be conflicted. Oh! I was told I needed a Beta/Proof reader so far no takers (This has been resolved). Alright getting down to the story I really need to stop talking y'alls heads off. By the way can y'all tell where I'm from?

Disclaimer: Belongs solely to Hidekaz Himaruya I'm just using his characters for my twisted fanfic. Oh but I do own Mary.

Warnings again: Attempted rape, Mary is still in the story, more implied yaoi, attempted incest.

Chapter title: Stripped bare means unbinding the chest and revealing more than a cup size.

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

* * *

The manager after hearing that rushed over to the stall really ready to call the RCMP on that woman. Taking hold of the anger she had earlier she noticed that they had not even locked the door so she pulled it open.

She found… Matthew huddled in the corner in nothing more than a pair of boxers covering her chest while Mary was holding two items in her hands. A long strip of cloth and what looked something like a deformed… pillow? '_**Was that what she was hiding?**_' The manager thought.

Mary dropped the two objects she'd been holding and lifted Matthew up by her arms a stern look on her face. This scared Matthew mistaking it for anger and shut her eyes tightly wishing that she could just go invisible at that moment. She heard a resigned sigh and opened her right eye and saw that Mary was looking at her, her eyes were softer less threatening and that went for the rest of her body language. Letting Matthew go she turned to the manager and said. "She's going to need underwear besides that other stuff." Before leaving the stall. The manager watched the other woman leave and turned back to the one left in the stall only to be caught off guard when she got a good look at the lady still inside. '_**OH dear god! Wasn't she flat-chested when she entered the shop? How in the world has she been keeping those hidden?**_' Were the thoughts that the lady had as she started to topple backwards.

Matthew quickly grabbed the other woman's hand but the lady got it into her head to try covering her eyes and dragged the nation down with her. Mary apparently heard the thud and rushed over and saw the female nation on top of the shop worker her boobs right in the woman's face. Canada noticed that she was holding a large assortment of something that she'd only seen briefly when America tried forcing her to look at stripper movies. That always ended with her finding an excuse to leave the room. God! Sometimes that man was worse than France. Especially when he once snuck two strippers into the world conference.

Safe to say that he was thoroughly pummeled by Hungary, though it turned out well for the girl who tried giving Ivan a lap dance, she quit and became a nun. France and the other one were kicked out of the building.

"I don't really believe I should be asking this but are you two quite finished?" Mary asked less than thrilled to be seeing the two just laying like they were on the floor. Matthew realizing that she had been on the poor woman she'd tried to help, quickly pushed herself up off the other female and onto her knees. The other woman was really red faced as Matthew noticed and when she asked if the other needed help up she received a very quick no. Matthew quickly stood and Mary handed the garments over to her. "Here put these on. See what will fit you."

Matthew looked down at the pile then back at Mary a distressed look overcoming her but she went back into the stall and closed the door. The manager finally got up and looked right at Mary giving her a look that not only meant business but also she wanted answers, too bad her mouth did not want to work. "How… What… Why…"

"Questioning me won't do you any good I only met her today." Mary said keeping her eyes on the stall, her face showing no emotion. The other woman a little worried about that went and knocked on the stall door. '_**What has blown into my shop?**_' "Miss do you need help?"

"Uh… yes." Matthew said her voice almost a whisper but still conveying how lost she actually was and if the other woman wasn't listening for it she might not have heard. Once the manager opened the door she saw the oddest sight… The bra that the blond customer was trying on was twisted upside down and behind her head. The woman refused to laugh even though it was killing her not to instead she helped the other remove the bra as she was helping the girl she innocently inquired. "Miss have you ever worn a bra before?"

Matthew's face flared red all the way to her ears and the other woman took it as that she had not, so she gave the girl a quick walk-through on how to put one on. Though she looked like she had absorbed the whole of the information the manager decided to help her with the first fitted one so she could get the whole idea. She smiled as Matthew turned around but that quickly fell when she saw the other persons back…

Matthew slipped her arms through the holes in the garment and the straps moving all the way up to her shoulders. As she turned around looking into the full length mirror she took a quick glance up and saw the look of fright/horror the other woman held on her face as her eye stared into Matthew's back. The nation worried that there was something there like a weird bug quickly turned around to check it and saw the scars…

Scars on humans and scars on nations are very different. Human scars are only caused by physical means and though a nation can receive those to their bodies they also receive scars from the wars that people wage on their lands. But unless those scars leave a great deal of emotional pain they fade just like any human scar and the one that lay so spread out and terrible on Matthew's back was the war of 1812. Or more specifically, the burning of York…

+++++ Don't want to read attempted rape, implied yaoi, and incest skip to the plus signs++++++

Matthew had decided that a nap after watching the British and Americans fighting in her waters was in order. She had heard some ridicules news that her brother's boss had declared war again but didn't know who he was going to fight. From the looks of things it would probably be Ar…er…England again. Which to her was stupid because he already had his freedom and there was nothing else he should need. But she was keeping out of this one because last time England had refused to really speak to her as a person, except when he wanted to complain about America.

She looked at herself in a passing mirror on her way up to her room and smiled. She was finally becoming an adult shedding that stupid small body and now getting the looks of one that was 14 an accomplishment in her mind. But there was a drawback, she would bleed once a month and her chest stupidly started growing something… no two somethings that she quickly went and saw a human doctor about. (Even if they were barely noticeable she bound up her chest) She'd given the excuse that her 'sister' was exhibiting these symptoms and the man just laughed before telling her that her 'sister' was becoming a woman. He then brought his wife in and the woman explained that the girl was growing breast and the bleeding was called a period. They both laughed when she asked if there was a cure.

Matthew sighed entering her room. Kumajirou was curled up at the bottom of her bed, sleeping peaceful polar bear dreams just like any normal polar bear would have. Too bad he wasn't any more normal then she was. They were bound together, him as the spirit of polar bears and she the British colony. Climbing into her bed she felt a wave of unrest and something else wash over her but ignored it in favor of lying there and sleeping.

Loud banging woke her up minutes later and even woke up the bear quickly getting out of bed she rushed to the door. Though she did not live in town she was close enough that she could be informed if there was something wrong yet still have her privacy. This for all she knew could be England in need of her services or… No she pushed that thought right out of her head. Opening the door she was shocked at who was there.

"**MATTHEW!** My brother how've you been?" America half exclaimed half asked but fully pushed himself into her domicile closing the door after he entered, Matthew backing up quickly. The cautious look that she gave him and the distance she put between them brought on his next question. "Awwwww. Mattie why you lookin' at me like that?"

"I've been told not to trust you and you've shown up at my door, I'm under British rule you can't be here." Matthew said emphatically backing up more when America tried to close the distance he gave her a pouting puppy face but she was not deterred from her behavior and actions. "Don't act like that. I mean we're brothers we shouldn't be cautious of each other. I mean I didn't hold anything against you when you sided with the old fart with eyebrows even when I asked you so many times to join me in the name of Freedom and all things Heroic. But let's not talk about that I came to see my baby brother for something far more important."

"Actually there isn't any…."

"So do you have anything to drink? I'm parched." America asked interrupting. Matthew let out a disgruntled sigh turning to head into the kitchen to make tea so that the American would say what he needed to and leave her as soon as possible. But this was not something she should of done as America pounced on her knocking her to the ground. Letting out an "Oof" as she landed on her stomach. When she tried to get back up America kept her held down and fear surged through the colony's being. "You know Mattie I was really hurt when you refused to leave that bastard. We're brothers we should do everything together but you know I'm over it and France even gave me a way to convince you to become one of my states. During the revolution he taught me a lot of things that I know you are going to love Mattie."

What America just said to Matthew made her body go rigid and eyes grow, especially the words France and becoming one. America bent down and licked the shell of her ear before trailing kisses down her back one particular spot burning the most painfully. She tried to squirm out of his hold but he held firm. Suddenly the hand not holding her down was in the back of her pants making its way down and she struggled even more. Tears rolled down Matthew cheeks and her quiet sobs turned into screams as the pain in her back burned more intensely and America prodded her anus with his finger. She was fighting now trying as hard as possible to get away, for she did not want any part of this. A growl above them stopped America but he still kept his hands where they were.

Suddenly a large maw and sharp claws dragged Matthew away from the American but now she was too afraid to move her eyes shut in terror. The creature walked over her and got right in front of America its large black eyes staring right into his blue ones. It then roared which made Matthew open her eyes and America ran out of the house terrified. But the creature did not run after the nation instead it turned back to the frightened colony and moving over her once more it finally sat on its bum. It then proceeded to awkwardly pull her up and to its chest looking up she saw its black eyes down at her, it then asked. "Who are you?"

Their sign! Oh she hugged that bear harder then she had ever hugged him before and he licked her cheek making a sound that was almost like a purr. The burning in her back was excruciating but she ignored it too happy that he had protected her. "I'm Matthew! Oh Kumarouji how long have you been able…"

"There is no time for questions. We must leave here before that man returns with men as well as weapons." Adult Kumajirou told her his voice warning. Matthew nodded she knew that she had to inform England of what had happened so she ran up stairs and grabbed her purse there was no time to pack. Running back down stairs she saw that the bear had gone back to his small size and after she picked him up rushed out the door.

+++++++++You can go back to reading the story now+++++++++

That day she found out what it meant to be what she was. As she fled she saw the town of York burn. The feeling of what America had done to her physically as well as what his people did on her land, destroyed some of her innocence. England of course tried to turn her away when she came to him to tell of what had transpired and begging for assistance. Believing she was actually America he threw insults at her and laughed in her face. Still she tried to convince him and when he still refused she almost went back home to deal with it alone feeling that he was too stupid to see the truth. She would fight her brother all by herself if he would not help which she knew would be suicide. But she suddenly changed her mind and turned back towards the impossible Brit eyes filled with rage. Maybe it was her feelings of being neglected by all the nations that had ever ruled her, the fact that she had not slept or bathed since leaving her home, the vile feelings left from where her brother had touched her, PMS, or a culmination of everything caused her to do what she had never dared to before. Matthew reeled back her fist and hit the man screaming at him to actually look at her for once, forget her brother, and see the colony he owned in the north, a colony that he would lose if he did nothing.

England told her then that things were complicated with his new prime minister and could only spare a few soldiers. She took what she was given and fought her war and on August 24th 1814 she personally watched Washington burn. By Feb. 18th of 1815 the war ended humans on both sides claiming that their country had won but Matthew knew there was no victor.

Matthew gave the manager a shrug before saying cryptically. "I was burned in a house fire in New York."

This seemed to relieve the woman as Matthew turned back around and they went back to what they were supposed to be doing, trying on bras. Finally they found a size E cup bra that fit perfectly and the manager picked up all the unused ones promising that while Matthew checked herself out more in the mirror she'd be back with more bras of that size.

It wasn't long before the woman left that Mary came in carrying… "Eh, T-t-those shorts won't cover my legs."

"They're not shorts. They're panties and from the looks of your hips I'd say you're a 6." Mary said putting some of the articles on a chair. Matthew looked confused at the other woman even when she held up a single pair that when Canada looked down at she quickly backed up. Mary rolled her eyes at the spectacle. "I know you like those boxer shorts but do they not belong to your brother?"

"A-a-actually they're too small to be his because he was drunk when he bought them I took them from him when he started wearing them on his head, eh." Both Matthew and Mary looked at one another no emotion playing on the face of either women that was until the human couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. As soon as she calmed she took the underwear and forced Matthew to hold it. "It's just boy shorts and they are better for you than those boxers, try them I promise they're really comfortable. I'll even let you ask me a question if you do."

Matthew thought the last part was a strange statement but since from what the female nation had gathered Mary was a strange person anyway, she shrugged it off. Pushing the human out and closing the door she started taking off her boxers asking. "Eh, A-alright. What nationality are your parents?"

"You can't tell? I mean shouldn't a nation know that stuff already. I mean yeah they weren't born here but I was."

"N-no. Eh, W-we don't work like that. It's personal and it plays along the same lines why not many humans know my information. I-I mean would you like to walk around knowing the personal information of every living human all over the world?" Mary shuddere at the thought. "Personally not really. But to answer your other question my mom is from south Italy and my dad is from Germany."

As Matthew pulled up the panties she envisioned the eldest Vargas twin and the younger Beilschmidt brother married to each other and apparently she'd made a strange sound because Mary barged in noticing that the female nation had turned a little green. "Hey! Do you have a problem with my parents being of different ethnic backgrounds?"

"Eh, N-n-no I was just envisioning the real nations married to each other. Y-y-your personality is kind of similar to both of them a-actually."

"Well then that's fine but because I felt insulted you have to answer my question."

"B-but I didn't…"

"But first you really need to stop stuttering around me or period for that matter I know I was probably really severe but I tend to act like that when I first meet people. Or while I'm working period. But when I finally notice I've been acting that way I try to be nicer but by that time no one wants to be around me." Matthew sighed relaxing a little. Mary got right in the other female's face and said. "Still my turn to question and I want to know. Why are you a doormat for those fools you left at the house?"

"I'm not a doormat. I'm just passive-aggressive…"

"No this country is passive-aggressive you as a person are a doormat." Matthew looked at Mary shocked her mouth gaping she could feel anger start to boil but the human pushed further. "I mean this morning all you did was stand there as America came out in only his boxers completely ignoring you to ask me if I needed a 'hero' then England comes out ignoring you still while he's naked. If he actually recognized this nation he would never have come out there wearing only an apron."

Suddenly Matthew could no longer control herself as she yelled back. "**WHAT DO YOU KNOW, EH? WE BARELY KNOW EACH OTHER AND NOW YOU ARE CALLING ME… NOT THE NATION BUT ME A DOORMAT! DAMN IT I AM NOT MY BROTHER! I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL OF WHAT I SAY EVEN IF NO ONE REMEMBERS ME OR NOTICES I'M THERE! BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO WAR OVER SOME TRIVIAL BULLSHIT! HERE'S A NEWS FLASH! BECAUSE OF FRANCE I HAVE TO HIDE MY GENDER AND IT'S HARD AS HELL! MY CHEST IS SO LARGE THAT IT IS PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO BIND IT RIGHT! NO ONE NOTICES I'M ALWAYS LEFT BREATHING BADLY BECAUSE OF HOW TIGHT IT IS AND IT'S A NIGHTMARE! THEN TO MAKE MY LIFE EVEN WORSE EVERY TIME THOSE THREE GET TOGETHER THEY END UP AT MY DOOR DRUNK AND ONE ALWAYS TRIES TO DO ME! EVEN THE MAN WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO CALL PAPA! I CAN'T EVEN TURN THEM AWAY BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY CAN DO TO MY CITIZENS! LAST NIGHT I ACTUALLY GAVE IN TO TEMPTATION AND IT FELT SO GOOD KISSING ENGLAND BUT HE WAS TOO DRUNK TO ACTUALLY SEE IT WAS ME. NO THAT MAN WAS THINKING OF MY BROTHER IN HIS DRUNKEN STATE AND I HAD TO REMIND HIM THAT I WASN'T AMERICA! I SOMETIMES HATE MY BROTHER SO MUCH BECAUSE ENGLAND AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE TOO HUNG UP ON MY ATTENTION WHORE OF A BROTHER TO NOTICE ME**! **CUBA ALMOST EVERY TIME I SEE HIM HITS ME THINKING I'M AMERICA. THE ONLY ONES THAT DON'T FORGET ME ARE UKRAINE AND PRUSSIA AND HE ISN'T A COUNTRY ANYMORE!**" And just as suddenly as it had come out it was gone and the nation was left with the after math.

Squatting down she grabbed her head with both hands realizing what she had just done. Nations did not yell at humans like that, she certainly did not take her aggression out on anyone unless it was a hockey game, and she most certainly did NOT yell out her problems to anyone. It was then that she felt a hand rub her hair looking up she saw that it was Mary squatting down with her and her hand on Matthew's head. "You get that all out of your system?"

"Huh? I don't…"

"Yeah you have a lot of pent up emotions and the Prime Minister was worried that you might do something." Mary said still rubbing Matthew's head. It was then at that moment Matthew decided that Mary was actually insane…

They finished shopping and the limo driver opened the doors for both women before put the bags in the car. The ride back home was in Matthew's opinion more uneventful then possibly even the first ride in the limo. Mary had retrieved her folder and was now going back to studying and writing inside of it and Matthew just looked outside at the scenery passing by. Today could probably be considered a disaster but if the nation really thought about it she would swear that she enjoyed it and promised herself that she was going to start shopping more often but not too often.

When the limo stopped Mary got out first she then came around with the driver and he let Matthew out after which he walked over to the trunk. Turning to Mary the nation didn't know really what to say to the woman but it seemed she didn't have to as it was the other woman talked first. "Well Ms. Williams it was actually a pleasure to meet you and I hope that in the coming years you no longer hide who you are."

"I thank you Mary for today it was…. an adventure. I just have one question." Matthew asked and Mary smiled. "Go ahead."

"Well I was wondering…"

"**HEY BIRDIE!**"

"Oh no!"

* * *

That's chapter 4 people…. Well that's if there are any people who have reached this part. I know it's pretty long and there was a dirty flash back but not dirty in a good way for some people. I'm aware of what I did. I blame Vitamin String Quartet and Wikipedia for what happened. Oh I was so afraid to post this. I emotionally damaged a female Canada. Hey as I was doing the revisions to this chapter my Hetalia season 1 DVD came via UPS. Alfred F. Jones is dumber then a box of hair. Also lets thank Kunoichi-Shea (She won the prize) and dark-Yuuki-sama for guessing who the polar bear was. Thanks to reviewers for chapters 2 & 3 I feel so loved by the way MiSs ArIa O_o if you are reading this I love you cause I did not know that about Canadians. I also want to say this to all the Canadians reading this story and have reviewed/story alerted/favorited it you shock me I love you all so much but you shock me. My American readers who do the same thing I love you too. If anyone has any questions you know where to reach me.

Explanation:

Kumajirou and 'their' sign: This confused my mother so she told me to explain it down here. In the web comic even as a little kid Matthew always has a polar bear. Also there is a scene in the web comic where Kumajirou was terribly bothered when he asked who someone else was. He acknowledges that he normally does this to Canada only and freaks when it happens with other people. Then I read a really good Fan story by Pirates VS Ninjas called _So he doesn't forget_ that plays on the reason why Kumajirou forgets Canada. (Asked and received her permission to use the idea) So I was inspired to write Kumajirou turning into a big polar bear and saving Matthew. Kumajirou (in here) saying "who are you" when talking to Matthew is very different then when directed at other people. When talking to his owner those words can mean just about anything from "it is me" to "I see you". Matthew's reply of "I'm Matthew" and later on "I'm Canada" is a reply that says about the same thing. Oh and if no one has guessed yet the reason Kumajirou is acting way different then what people are used to is because in little form he can't say very much but big form is a smart bear.


	5. When Gilbert comes to town part 1

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: It's the actual chapter 5 Oh! The horror. Just kidding. I just realized that I probably accomplished the questions I asked you people to answer in chapter 1 with chapters 2 & 4. Quick go check them out I won't mind. So this is the last chapter Mary shows up in and I really cannot believe how many people liked her. I mean she was supposed to be a one and a quarter (?) chapter character and then she was supposed to go away. Nothing turns out as we plan apparently. My Beta prayers have been answered! You all probably noticed with scenarios that the writing was better. So everyone thank the lovely Kunoichi-Shea for being my beta. Because from this chapter onwards the spelling and whatever else I'm failing at should be fixed.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fanfic writer and therefore can only write this for no profit.

Warnings: Mentions of Alcohol, Prussia, Language

Chapter title: When Gilbert comes to town. Part 1.

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

**"HEY BIRDIE!"**

"Oh no!" Matthew exclaimed horrified as she turned around and saw who was running towards them. The one who had yelled finally stopped in front of the two next to the limo, bending over to catch his breath. A few seconds later he was up right again and smiling at the female, holding an air of confidence that she could honestly say could rival her brother's. "G-gilbert what are you doing here, eh?"

"The awesome me is on an awesome journey and just stopped by to eat the awesomely delicious pancakes that only you make." Gilbert Beilschmidt, the former nation of Prussia, said proudly. The northern nation smiled, despite the fact that she knew what he actually meant. 'He's _**lost and found his way to my house. AGAIN!**_' "Well Gilbert that's great, where are you headed, eh?"

"The awesome me is headed to Nanaimo and New Prussia." Gilbert said even prouder and Matthew stared at the man in complete disbelief. How he had even heard about New Prussia was shocking to the female but what surprised her more was him wanting to go to Nanaimo. I mean by his standards there wouldn't be anything there of interest to him. Suddenly a voice behind Matthew asked "Why Nanaimo?"

Gilbert apparently heard the voice and looked around wanting to find the newest person interested in his awesomeness and Matthew moved out of the way. Gilbert looked right down at Mary then at the limo, then back at Matthew glaring at 'him' but that didn't last as he quickly covered it up. Mary then repeated herself "Why Nanaimo?"

"Actually it's the river that the awesome me is interested in." Gilbert said not letting his feelings about finding Matthew with a strange woman, next to a limo, deter him from telling an interested person his plans. He was just that awesome. Matthew knew from experience how much a risk taker the albino was and did not for one second believe that Gilbert had an interest in fishing, so against her better judgment inquired "Besides the fact that New Prussia is all the way in Ontario and Nanaimo is all the way in British Columbia why would you be taking a trip that far away and on foot, eh?"

"The awesome me is going to bungee jump naked!" It was as if Gilbert had sprouted a second head and Matthew knew that she should do _**something**_… but could not for the life of her stop standing there frozen, just stare at her friend. A closing of the limo trunk shook her out of her state and clearing her throat she said. "Gilbert I don't know who told you about that stuff but-"

"Miss where should I be putting these?"

Gilbert vaguely listened to the question asked by the human who had been rummaging through the trunk of the limo. He wouldn't have even paid the human any attention if the other man had not interrupted '_**his**_' birdie, he did of course notice that once it was asked birdie's body seemed to go rigid. Birdie's eyes for a second growing wide those bluish almost purple orbs showing a flash of fear as 'he' looked at the human standing at the trunk and not at the awesome him. The human who had asked the awesome him why he wanted to go to Nanaimo answered "Put them inside. The door is open so you can go and put them right in the master bedroom. Mr. Williams the limo driver needs to know where the room is."

"Eh, O-oh no actually I'll take those!" Matthew exclaimed quickly returning to normal and rushing behind Gilbert (who strangely enough was glaring at Mary) to retrieve the bags from the limo driver. No one could tell but at this moment Matthew was beating herself up for acting like she had not hidden her gender since she was a small child. The human male quickly, after handing them off and receiving a thank you from Matthew, rushed back to the driver seat of the limo then proceeded to start the engine. Matthew for her part, after taking the bags, quickly went right back over to Mary, knowing she needed to say one final goodbye. Extending her hand out even when her wrist had so many bags hanging off of it she smiled. "Miss Mary I am sorry for how things turned out today I hope I was not too difficult and that you do not think too ill of me."

Mary who had paid Gilbert absolutely no attention after his little statement, took the extended appendage and pulled Matthew down just enough to whisper in her ear "Don't be a doormat." She then smiled at the stunned Matthew, got back into the limo and closed the door. Matthew straightened back up just as the limo pulled away turning to look at Gilbert, she noticed the strange look he was giving her. Feeling uncomfortable she remembered the subject before the driver of the limo had interrupted her so she brought it up again. "Gilbert about the reason you are here I don't think some of that stuff-"

"Hey birdie what are in the bags?" Gilbert interrupted her. Matthew briefly gave the albino an aggravated look before his question actually hit her brain and when it did her first reaction was to hide them behind herself. Gilbert saw the look, and he noticed Matthew try hiding the things in question, he even looked back into the other nation's eyes seeing a more pleading look there. _**'What is Birdie hiding?' **_It was in that moment that Gilbert made a decision. He was going to take one of those bags.

Matthew saw Gilbert eye what she tried to keep hidden, then her. She tried giving a pleading look, but the wheels in his head were turning, so she took the only option to come to mind… run for the house. Matthew, as she ran in the direction of the house, knew that looking back would slow her down so she focused on her porch. Matthew looked awkward as she ran, holding the bags, and being chased by the albino. In no time she makes it onto the porch, tosses the bags inside, and quickly closes the door before the Prussian sets foot on the first step.

Gilbert looking at Matthew who is blocking the front door by leaning against it breathing hard, a hand grasped at the front of 'his' shirt. To Gilbert it looks like the nation is having heart problems, but secretly she is trying to loosen some of the bindings. Canada gives the non-nation a pained expression, which comes from having run so fast. Gilbert does not like this… Does not like how his birdie pushed himself just to hide some stupid bags. Gilbert knows that there is nothing wrong with the nation itself but since becoming independent birdie has been having problems.

When Gilbert first noticed Matthew's problem, it was two years ago. The old part of him, that Russia had not destroyed, licked his lips when he had learned of this 'weakness'. It told him how easy it would be to take the land and become a world power again. Prussia had liked what the old him was saying, he craved it, and so what if it caused the death of another nation? He was fucking Prussia, invader and taker of vital regions, it should not have mattered. Besides the pathetic bastard was invisible to everyone but Russia's older large breasted sister, that druggy from Holland, and himself. So it would be easy to get close to the younger nation. So he started moving in and tried to get to know Canada. The problem… He got to _**know**_ Matthew Williams.

Someone clearing their throat gets Matthew and Gilbert's attention, looking to the Canadian's left they see… "Oh Shen!"

Hong Kong briefly gave the Prussian a guarded look before turning his attention to the Canadian who had said his human name in surprise. It was of course not such a surprise to the Asian that he would get such a reaction from his North American 'sibling'. He did not visit many people, one reason being that he rarely talked to anyone, and the other was England did not allow him to stray too far. So what was the young Asian doing at the Canadian's home on this particular day? An invitation to visit his adoptive 'sibling's' homeland. It was particularly after one of what Hong Kong considered many actual conversations that the two shared, that the Canadian had offered for the Asian to come stay at least once at Matthew's home. Hong Kong felt with him being released back to his big brother China, that soon he would take the other up on the offer. He knew for certain that once he was back in the care of his big brother Wang Yao, China would refuse to allow any interaction between the two, mostly believing that Matthew was America.

"You said that I could visit." Hong Kong said flatly, answering the unasked question that Canada did not think to ask, and Gilbert sure would have wanted. Gilbert was unaware of what the Asian was doing here but if looks could kill, the Prussian just might be in jail. Hong Kong noticed the look the Prussian was giving him and barely gave a hint of a smirk that neither the other nation nor the former nation noticed.

Matthew having gotten her breathing back in order turns around so she's facing the door, her back to Gilbert and says while briefly turning her head so she can look at Hong Kong. "You are right I did, didn't I? Well if you can wait a few minutes I can let you in, eh." Gilbert, as the door opens, steps fully on the porch ready to follow the nation inside. Matthew halts in her action to give the former nation a warning "Gilbert you wait here with Shen and don't follow me, or _**else**_."

Gilbert halts and mentally shivers at the warning. _**'Birdie is serious.'**_

Matthew enters her house closing the door behind her letting out a sigh of relief. Picking up the strewn bags, she walks past her living room and up the stairs. The Canadian is mildly aggravated that her 'family' had not even cared to use their keys to lock her door before they left. Entering her bedroom she deposits the bags on her bed and leaves shutting the door quickly, getting back to the front door she opens it to let her two guests in. Matthew leads the two into her kitchen not noticing the chilly atmosphere the two are giving off, or the looks they are giving each other. The two males took seats opposite each other and Matthew occupied herself with making tea for Hong Kong and herself; Gilbert did not drink tea. After filling the tea kettle with water and setting on the stove to boil, she got an imported beer out placing on the table in front of Gilbert, he absolutely beamed at her. The man visited so often that she started buying them and stocking her fridge in case he dropped by. A few minutes sitting at the table where no one spoke, she noticed Kumajirou lazily waltz into the room, getting out of her seat she went over to pick him up.

As she picked him up she noticed that he was holding something long that trailed down to the floor in his mouth. Taking it from him she realized what it was, staring at it in horror her body went rigid and she zoned out, just long enough for hell to descend. The next few moments consisted of the tea kettle going off, America, still only in his boxers, walking into the room, Gilbert and America spotting each other, Gilbert getting out of his chair, England walking in fully clothed also spotting Gilbert, and a resounding…. "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?**"

A/N: Ok everyone that was Chapter 5 I think or at least I hope I made all the PruCan shippers a little happy with this chapter. Anyone wondering why I named Hong Kong Shen in this? Well it's because when I went and looked up Chinese baby names that one meant deep thinker and since Himaruya has yet to give the young nation a human name I thought this one would work. You all didn't really think I was going to have such a small cast for this story… right? You all have read scenarios right? This chapter has more explanations and well you all know by now how to cast the pairing vote so just click review and say who you want for Mattie. If you haven't voted already. Also if you haven't voted yet for scenarios from the previous post remember to do so. I really do appreciate reviews they make me work harder on writing chapters. I seriously hoped I didn't suck too badly with this chapter.

Oh before I forget. THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS/REVIEW/PUT ME ON STORY ALERT/ PUT THIS IN THERE FAVORITES! There are now just too many for me to count but you know who you are and I love you. I'm crying right now I hope you all know.

Explanations:

New Prussia: New Prussia is a geographic location in Wilmot Township, Waterloo Region, Ontario, Canada. That is all Wikipedia would give me on the place. As you can tell I made it so that it only peaked Gilbert's interest and not force him to have an all consuming desire to see it though it was part of the reason he came there. Matthew distracted him.

Bungee Jumping Naked in Nanaimo: Blame Jeanne Robertson for this. She's an award winning humorist and one day when I was listening to XM radio she comes on and talks about her trip to Canada. Apparently this happens the weekend after Valentine's Day and it is for charity. Well doesn't anyone else think if Gilbert heard about this he would try and do it? If you all want to hear her tell the story you should go onto you tube and input her name and bungee jump. If you think I'm funny then you all will die laughing at this woman I promise.

Votes for pairings from private messages and reviews so far:

Gilbert/Fem!Matthew: 8

Arthur/Fem!Matthew: 6

Ivan/Fem!Matthew: 5

Ludwig/Fem!Matthew: 3

Gil is in the lead but everyone should keep voting!


	6. When Gilbert comes to town part 2

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! Which is actually the second half of chapter 5 but because I'm trying to keep the chapters a certain length this became chapter 6 and chapter 6 became chapter 7. I failed miserably. I'm very sad because I was going to show everyone who was going to read chapter 6 a little hint why Mattie is hiding her gender! I wonder if anyone has figured it out yet?

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fanfic writer and therefore can only write this for no profit.

Warnings: Alcohol use, Prussia, Language, humping, warnings from chapter 2 apply here, Nazi references, implied yaoi, mentions of rape implied, attempted, or other wise, America trying to kiss Canada in a non-brotherly fashion

Chapter title: When Gilbert comes to town. Part 2.

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

* * *

Matthew sat in her favorite chair in the living room watching the scene before her. Everyone was spread out and no one was talking, but three of the occupants were pissed. England and America sat glaring daggers at Gilbert from their position on the couch, the Prussian glaring back at the two putting just as much feeling into it. They'd all been ushered into the living room where they all just sat, not saying anything. Gilbert was trying to sit on the windowsill, but because there wasn't much room there, it was more like he was leaning against the window itself.

Matthew, when she looked to her papa noticed that the Frenchman was taking in the whole thing with amusement. A tap on the shoulder brought her attention over to her left where Hong Kong was holding out an open photo album to her. He silently lowers it so she can see better and asks, voice monotone. "Who are these kids?"

Matthew does not notice how her three 'family' member's bodies go rigid at hearing this question, but Gilbert does, and he smirks. Matthew just as oblivious as before says gleefully. "It's a family album."

"But these people are strangers and there is not one picture of England, America, or myself in it." Though his tone is flat Matthew knows that Hong Kong is confused. Taking the photo album the Canadian chooses to focus on her guest instead of the war that is going on between the ex-nation, her brother, and former guardian. Looking down at the pictures she became nostalgic and explained. "No you wouldn't, this is a very special family album. As you can see it only has pictures of children in it. That being because former soldiers I fought with send me pictures of themselves as they age, their wives, their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. The ones with the soldiers and their wives are in my study. I-"

"**CANADA!**" At England's demanding yell Matthew's attention was brought back to the Englishman and his anger. Matthew would have been so happy that he for once remembered the northern nation without being prompted, if the circumstances were different. But because this was not the time, she shrunk down into her seat hiding behind Kumajirou. "What are you doing associating yourself with that that-"

"Nazi Zombie." America supplied, earning a look from every person in the room. The room goes back to complete silence mostly because the others are too shocked to say anything. Matthew herself is shocked at how her brother could say something so hurtful and degrading about Gilbert, it's insulting and completely ignorant of the facts. Matthew kept her eyes on the Prussian watching her friend control himself. Matthew tries to speak out but when Gilbert leaves his position at the window, all she can do is watch him make his way over to her asking. "Birdie where are your car keys?"

"Wha-what? Oh they're in the bowl next to the front door…" Matthew says automatically and the Prussian heads out of the living room. The Canadian does not miss the elated joy on England's face or the similar look on America's. As Gilbert is about to grab the thing he had asked about a hand very quickly grabs his shoulder firmly. Looking to his side he sees that it's the Canadian who had, after quickly realizing something also left the room much to the ire of her 'family'. "Wait Gilbert."

"Vat?" Gilbert says, his accent coming out suddenly and Matthew thinks for a moment before answering. "You aren't going to borrow my car so you can head to Nanaimo and New-"

"No I'll do that stuff later. I'm just going to borrow your ride so I can pick up enough beer for tonight" There's a loud bang from the living room and the two both heard England yell out "**BLOODY HELL!**" and Gilbert is smug knowing that the bastard Englishman had heard his awesome self.

Gilbert had absolutely no doubts that as soon as he left that English bastard would try and push 'his' birdie into refusing to let him sleep here, promptly forget who birdie was/mistake 'him' for the idiot America, and birdie would fucking go invisible. Gilbert cursed the fact that the airport wouldn't let him bring Gilbird on the plane so he had to leave the little guy with West. Because at this moment he could of really left him to distract birdie while he was gone. A rush of footsteps and suddenly birdie was pushed out of the way by the, before said idiot, who got right into his face saying. "I'm going with you Nazi."

"The awesome me is not a Nazi and why should I take a neo Nazi cowboy like you with the awesome me?" Gilbert asked not missing the fact that 'his' birdie was 'roughed' up by the American, who yelled back. "**I'M NOT A NEO NAZI COWBOY! I'M THE HERO GET IT RIGHT!**"

"Not really the issue here. Besides I can't really take you with me."

"Why not, because you can't handle my cool?" Oh Gilbert just wanted to show the bastard standing in front of him how _**cool**_ he really was, but because he actually _**cared**_ how birdie would take violence in 'his' home kept his rage down. Instead the Prussian said, his voice clipped despite his anger. "Because you aren't wearing any clothes."

* * *

Matthew sighed heavily as she made the tea just the way England liked it, pouring it into the china pot and setting it on the tray. Shen and France sat in the kitchen watching her as she went to work making the right tea for her former guardian. Matthew and Shen had retreated back to the safety of the kitchen after the two older nations had started arguing over Prussia. England starting out by ordering Matthew to refuse the man from having anything more to do with her. As France and England argued in the other room the two younger nations went to work making dinner, Matthew bringing up topics that would get a positive response from the Asian. They ate in relative peace, that was until they heard the loud footsteps and then the banging of a door. Judging from how many steps were taken and the echo from the slamming door she knew England had gone to her study.

France walked in just as the kettle was set on the burner for the second time that day, and seeing the haggard look, she went to work fixing a plate for him. He looked at the food then back at the Canadian who only said. _"Ce n'est pas l'anglais."_

This was enough for the Frenchman to dig in and his stomach thanked him as the delicious meal entered his belly. France was proud that his 'son' had not developed England's terrible taste and cooking skills. As he continued to eat, Matthew thought of something and realizing this would probably be her only chance she asked. "How is Seychelles?"

"_Que_? Why do you ask such a question when you see her enough as it is?" France asked confused on why his 'son' was so interested in asking him about his sister that he had never shown too much interest in. Matthew shook her head. "I may see her in passing, but I have never talked to the girl before. I wonder how her mind set is as I'm sure you told her the-"

The tea kettle went off and Matthew silently went to work preparing the tea for the irate Englishman. When she was finished she left a very confused Frenchman and emotionless Hong Kong alone in the kitchen. Shen as a preventative measure pulled out enough explosives to kill the libido of anyone.

Matthew entered her study/office and spotted England going over the titles on her bookcase a frown creasing his brow. From so many previous times Matthew knew that as she passed him England did not notice her at all. When the tray was set on the desk that she used for work she had to take home, England slightly jumped in surprise. Turning around and looking at her the Englishman frowned even more and said. "Bloody Git. Alfred you startled me wanker. I thought you had gone with that bastard Prussia."

"I'm not-"

"Never mind, listen France is thoroughly stupid and what he said about… what's his names… you know the lad who looks like you…"

"Canada?" Matthew supplied. She turn around so that he could see her front and she could watch the Brit suddenly interested for once in not correcting someone on the stupidity that came with her life. England looked at the other nation funny before continuing with what he was saying. "Yes him. France has sex on the brain twenty four hours a day seven days a week, and after going through the lad's house he would of course assume those preposterous things."

"What things?" Matthew asked surprised that while she was gone they invaded her privacy, but quickly hid it before England would notice. "Don't tell me lad that you forgot already? He claims that young man is into… I can't begin to say it."

"Try." Matthew pressed, her fear of being discovered making her bold enough to talk to this man like she was. Could France have figured it out, or possibly known all along and told England? The Englishman who had taken her away from France all those years ago irritably complied. "Fine you wanker! He claims that the lad is into Soft-core bondage, bestiality, and pedophilia. Have you remembered now? We have more important problems then you forgetting such a thing. The lad has started to associate himself with that bastard Prussia-"

Matthew's eyes went the widest they had ever gone before. She should have been mortified by this information, and a part of her was, but then the overwhelming need to laugh bubbled inside of her and she could not stop herself. As England watches his former colony laugh so out right he noticed something… The laugh, though just as loud as any that he had ever heard come from Alfred before was not the American's laugh this was a woman's laugh or something close enough to sound female. Looking shocked at the person, he did not have enough time to ask much of anything as the two heard a loud boom. Matthew frantic to find out what had happened quickly rushed out of the room but England stayed just staring at the spot that the other occupant of the room had stood.

England's confirmation that the one he had been talking to was indeed not America came when he looked at the desk. Walking over to the desk he observed a tray of hot tea sat ready for his enjoyment, lifting the pot and opening the lid he smelled the contents. Years of being an English gentleman prevented him from dropping the object, and lightly setting it down he briskly followed the other person.

The first thing Matthew noticed when she came upon the scene was her broken front door the top hinge ripped right out of the wood, bits of said wood hanging off it. The second was Alfred standing confused in her front hall holding a box full of liquor. France who had also heard the noise, which was not surprising, had poked his head out and smiled at the American. Matthew could only stare while France walked over and asked. "_Amerique _I see you and Gilbert have been successful in acquiring drinks, _Non_? Though what I see is not beer."

"Yeah well we had a fight over beer that ended with stopping at a random liquor store, practically bought out the entire place." America said. Matthew made a move to tell her brother off but England passing right by her, started an argument between himself and her brother.

* * *

Three hours later and what was Matthew doing? Watching a baseball game while her 'family' and Gilbert got wasted in her living room. The good news, if you could actually call it that was that she was not alone in the world of sobriety. Matthew this time was sitting on the middle cushion of the sofa while Shen sat on her left holding Kumajirou. The little bear was for once letting someone give him attention other then Matthew, and the fools who were well on their way to inebriation were playing a sort of musical chairs with the seat to her right. Well it was more of a keep away game then musical chairs._** 'Keep Gilbert from sitting next to me.' **_Matthew mused after watching England get up, Gilbert move to sit on the couch, and America plop into the seat just as England blocks Gilbert from moving. Then the two would switch places America even once elbowing her in the side in his eagerness, and that hurt.

Another thing he was eager to do was tell her all about baseball, and this was ** her off, especially after the beating his Atlanta Braves got last October at the world series. Oh he swore up and down that her pitiful little Blue Jays wouldn't even see that stadium through the entire season. Then he forced her to come down and watch the game on his television instead of letting her use her tickets to see the whole thing live. But when her team won did she dance around acting like he did whenever he won a game? No. At the end of it all she pat his back and said the supportive things he needed to hear, helping his drunk self into his bed before leaving to go back home. So right now she was putting up with lecturing and bad mouthing all in the knowledge that it was still too early for him to gloat.

"I find this game to be très stupid." France said board of watching the game. There was a sound of agreement from England which makes Matthew snort but no one hears as America leap over the couch to start arguing with the two. Gilbert smiles to himself knowing that the idiot America forgot that he was still playing the moronic keep away with England and himself. Grabbing the bottle of strong booze he's been drinking out of, the Prussian sits down next to Matthew on the couch. Matthew though not really taking her eyes off the television watching him out the corner of her eye sees him slide into the seat next to her. She can hear her 'family' in the background bickering and decides that her brother and former guardian are just too absorbed in themselves to notice they have failed.

As Gilbert watches some guy run across the screen he takes a swig from the bottle but notices that birdie out of corner of 'his' eye has been watching him drink. Just to test this theory Gilbert takes a fake drink watching birdie, chuckling he smiles into the lip of the bottle and after taking an actual sip hands it over to the blonde who just stares at it. "Kesesese. Vat? It's not like you've never drank before."

Matthew stared silently at the bottle not really having the courage to tell her friend that no, she hadn't, even after all those times he had taken her out to bars. Matthew knew from all the stories she heard that getting drunk was too much of a risk, so she'd order their drinks for them. Now here staring straight back at her was an infernal bottle of alcohol. Gilbert was getting impatient. Here he was offering to share his drink and birdie was contemplating, damn it he wanted to take another sip. Gilbert shakes the bottle a little and Matthew is about to decline when there is another crash and sound of glass breaking.

Gilbert, Matthew, and Shen peer over the back of the couch and watch the three behind them getting into a physical altercation. They had managed to knock the frames that held her prized hockey jersey and her favorite hockey sticks off the wall. Matthew jumps off the couch and tries pulling America off of England, only for the American to elbow her hard in the gut. Gilbert who was able to pull France out of the scuffle is for once the one to berate his long time friend on his behavior. Neither see Matthew as she bends down to pick up the one unbroken hockey stick accidentally cutting her hand on some of the glass. She thinks back to all that she's gone through within the last twenty four hours, hell practically her whole life and with two swift strikes England and America are laid out unconscious on the floor. Matthew dropped her weapon, walked over to the table where Gilbert had left his liquor, pulled out the cloth that she'd gotten from Kumajirou earlier that day, poured the booze over her wound before dressing it, and then proceeded to down the rest of the bottle. Gilbert and France who did not miss her clobbering her other two 'family' members and what happened after stared, both overcome with far different emotions the Frenchman was filled with fear and the Prussian was filled with pride.

Another hour later and Hong Kong never truly having much interest in baseball had fallen asleep curled up in his spot with Kumajirou joining England and America in the land of oblivion. France after the Asian had passed out turned off the television and after several more bottles of everyone's chosen beverage later the three fully intoxicated nations decided that they would start singing. When Gilbert and France, who were by far more drunk then Matthew, could not think of a single song the Canadian had smiled then proceeded to belt out. "I'm a lumber jack and it's ok~"

The song that Gilbert and France heard the Canadian sing was one of the funniest songs that the two had ever heard in their life. France then decided that he would start singing it in French and for a time the three were singing it together in that language before Gilbert started belting it out in German. Somehow it ended with all three singing it together in all three languages never stopping until the Prussian said. "Hey Birdie."

Matthew has just enough time to turn her head, still in song before the Prussian grasped the back of her neck and crashes her lips into his. The kiss Matthew receives from Gilbert was passionate, hot, needy, and she was too shocked to do anything but sit there and let him kiss her. But before she could register that she was actually being kissed he lets go of her neck and pulled away smiling, the next words out of his mouth affecting her. "Your lips have been claimed by Prussia."

Then Matthew is on Gilbert's lap holding his head in both hands as she's practically forcing her tongue down his throat, her kiss just as passionate, hot, and needy. Only Gilbert does register what is happening and not content to just sit there the Prussian kisses her back, their tongues now warring each other for dominance. Another thing that has popped up is that Matthew is not just sitting in the Prussians lap she's actually grinding her pelvis into it making the man harder then he could swear ever being before. Gilbert groaned at the friction and his hands itched to touch 'his' hot little birdie, but when he tries to touch the person moving so deliciously on his lap, birdie slides one hand to the back of the Prussian's neck and with the other hand swats away the other's hand. Birdie is making one think clear, _**birdie**_ was in control.

As Arthur and Alfred wake up the first thing they notice is their heads hurt. Looking at one another they each find the place that has the most pain on their respective bodies and wonder what hit them and how long had they been out. They hear the sounds of two people moaning, mewling, and erratic panting but it does not even register in their minds as something wrong. They brush it off as Matthew has gone off to bed and France has found porn and is watching it with Gilbert as the two stand up. Turning around they automatically spot France and the look he's giving is one that confirms their suspicion, but when they look over at the television they realize it's off. Returning their gaze back to France they follow where he's looking which is on the couch and it takes a couple of minutes to really see what is going on there.

Like rabid dogs England and America attack the younger nation pulling his twin off the silverlette while the Brit tries to kill the Prussian. Gilbert, as he's fending off the Brit is groaning at the cockblock by the English bastard and his fucking former colony. Matthew whimpers as she's pulled away, her drunken hazy mind barely allows her to register that her brother is yelling at her. "**OH MATTIE! THAT BASTARD DIDN'T RAPE YOU DID HE? BUT HE WAS KISSING YOU SO THAT MEANS HE WAS RAPING YOUR MOUTH. DON'T WORRY THE HERO IS HERE I'LL REMOVE ALL TRACES OF HIM!**"

Matthew may not have been able to register what her brother was saying but she did see and register his face inching towards her. Feeling around for a weapon she grasped an empty bottle by the neck and as he was just inches away from putting his mouth on hers she whacked the incestuous bastard. At the sound of shattering glass England, France, and Gilbert all stopping to stare at Matthew and America. The self proclaimed older twin was on his ass holding his bleeding head while his sibling was standing up holding a broken bottle the look in 'his' eyes screamed murder which was shared by 'his' body language. **"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU INCESTUOUS BASTARD OR I'LL PEEL YOUR SKIN LIKE A FUCKING GRAPE! YOU THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN THAT APRIL OF 1813 AND HOW YOU TRIED TO FORCE ME INTO **_**YOUR**_** INDEPENDENCE. YOU'VE SCREWED EVERYONE I'VE EVER LOVED PAPA, ENGLAND, POSSIBLY EVEN GILBERT BUT YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME!"**

For once everyone was truly seeing Matthew and while the other three were horrified at what they were seeing Gilbert was not shocked… Well he was kind of shocked that birdie thought he'd actually sleep with America. Shaking his head out of those thoughts he went back to what… no, who he was seeing, the Canada he'd secretly gone up against in WWII. But that had been years ago and Gilbert was under the impression that this part of birdie had died. But now he was once again seeing what had given West nightmares for years after the war in all its glory as birdie was holding the broken bottle threatening in front of 'his' brother breathing hard. Matthew's head swam and her vision started to become blurry, as she stumbled someone came up behind her, taking the broken bottle. Looking over her shoulder she cannot help but be relieved. Shen has woken up. This knowledge allows Matthew to collapse to the floor letting sweet oblivion take her.

Gilbert is kept from moving by England while those of Matthew 'family' are left to stare frozen as the nation of Hong Kong carries Matthew the best he can out of the room. Shen chooses to put the intoxicated Canadian in one of her guest bedrooms deciding that he would get no more sleep tonight so he can watch his 'sibling', helping the older nation into the bed. By placing Canada in this room he was making sure that if those drunks down stairs got ideas, they would not find his 'sibling's' resting place. After pulling the covers over the sleeping nation Shen sat down on the floor at the end of the bed. There he got into the position one takes to meditate and as he started to relax his final thoughts were. '_**我會保護妹妹的秘密。**_'

* * *

Man I'm really upset with how long this chapter turned out there was just so much stuff that was suppose to happen so I couldn't shorten it. Please anyone complaining about how un Matthew like Canada was towards the end please remember that she was highly intoxicated. Any one want me dead now for making everyone drunk? Or do you all want to kill me for how I treated Alfred? Oh remember that this is a continuation of chapter 5 so there was going to be more PruCan for those who like that pairing. I know everyone is wonder what the heck Hong Kong said at the end of the chapter good news Shen's final thoughts will be explained in the translation section so don't worry but you all will be shocked. Also my apology of the Nazi references are in explanations. I also think I completely messed up Gilbert's laugh and if I did sorry.

This chapter you all get another Translations and explanations. Wait oh crap! I used the translator again! If you all don't know what I mean check chapter 2. Well you all know by now how to cast the pairing vote so just review and say who you want for Mattie. By the way the voting is still open to those who have yet to choose the scenario they liked best from the previous-previous post.

Translation:

Ce n'est pas l'anglais: It is not English

Que: What

Amerique: America

Non: No

Très: very

我會保護妹妹的秘密。 **:** I will protect sister's secret.

Explanations:

Nazi zombie, Nazi, and Neo Nazi Cowboy: Ok anyone who found this offensive when they read this I am sorry. I am perfectly aware of who the Nazi's were and that what they did was not a joke I know how much they hurt a lot of people and the destruction they caused. Please understand that when these were used they were not meant in a humorous context though the Zombie one can be taken as such. But were in fact meant to show how much the two characters did not like each other. I have read other fan fiction where Alfred calls Russia a Commie bastard to show how much dislike he has for that person. I hope that I did not offend anyone and if I did I am really really sorry. My friend when I was talking to him said instead of Prussia calling America a retard he should call him a Neo Nazi Cowboy.

Baseball: First off from the information that I got from Wikipedia this game was invented by the british and second for any non-Canadian who doesn't know in 1992 and 1993 the Toronto Blue Jays kicked American butt at the world series.

I'm a Lumber Jack and I'm ok: The line drunk Canada was singing was from the Monty Python Lumber Jack song. I am addicted to the movie Monty Python at the Hollywood Bowl. I am also addicted to this song I know it by heart.

April of 1813: stated by wikipedia as the date that York was burned yes I brought that back

Votes from private messages and reviews so far:

Gilbert/Fem!Matthew: 12

Arthur/Fem!Matthew: 6

Ivan/Fem!Matthew: 6

Ludwig/Fem!Matthew: 5

Gil is in the lead but everyone should keep voting!


	7. The Morning After

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: So this is chapter 7 and from what everyone has read already, one person knows Mattie is a girl. Did I surprise everyone with the ending? I think I told everyone before that the beginning of chapter 7 was written while I was still writing chapter 5 but if I didn't well… SURPRISE! Okay before anyone freaks out let me make something clear, this does not mean I did both stories half assed. It means that I had a big need to write the beginning of chapter 7 during chapter 5 and am very dedicated to this thing. I mean I actually surpassed my other story in chapters. Also just letting you all who are wondering that how Hong Kong knows that Matthew is a girl will be explained at some point. Also because the conversations in the first part of this chapter are entirely in French I'm going to make it easier for you readers to see what they are saying by putting the translation in parentheses.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fanfic writer and therefore can only write this for no profit.

Warnings: England in woman's underwear, terrible use of British slang, Language, beer, malicious use of a French translator, forcing readers to read said translations, repeat use of neo Nazi cowboy

Chapter title: The morning after and a slight entrance of Australia

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language/translated conversation in parentheses

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

* * *

Matthieu tiredly watched pictures pass by over her nanny's shoulder as they walked to their destination, the little one truly wishing to go back to sleep. They had just gotten off a boat from her home and had been rushed to someplace that the little colony did not know or cared, she just wished to sleep. Still she kept her arms wrapped around her nanny's neck as she knew, from history, that this was the safest way for her not to fall. She liked this new nanny as she was much older and her papa did not do something that would involve the woman's stomach growing larger, before being rid of a week after he noticed it. Matthieu had stopped counting once she had no more fingers to use after ten. Matthieu became aware that her nanny had stopped when she entered a new room and the little colony twisted around to see why, when she spotted her papa she struggled to get down.

The nanny let the struggling child go and Matthew ran to her papa, who seeing her coming his way, bent down arms open wide and caught the child when she leapt into them. He held the child tightly and Matthieu wondered if something was wrong. He did not look at her as he stood back up taking her with him instead his gaze was on something else and wondering what it was, she followed. What she saw was a man with blonde hair and pretty green eyes, she would have thought he was very pretty in her mind if his eyes and smile did not hold such evil in them.

"_L'Angleterre_…" (_England…_) Matthieu suddenly went rigid in her papa's arms as he said the name of something she'd been afraid of for more than a month, her eyes growing wide in horror at the stranger. _Le croque-mitaine _was real and he was looking right at her even when her papa was talking to him. They had left Kumajirou back at her house since they were in such a hurry, so right now to her the only one protecting her from him was her papa. France for his part did not notice Matthieu's fear, he was too angry that this blasted man had beaten him and now was going to take away his 'son' but the Frenchman could do nothing. They argued for a few minutes but because of the language barrier Matthieu was unable to understand, all she knew was that by the end the other man was smiling even more. Suddenly her papa bent down and set Matthieu on the floor squatting so he was eye level, he spoke petting her head softly. "_Mon doux adorable Matthieu. Parce que de mon roi vous devez aller avec l'Angleterre. L'Angleterre est maintenant propriétaire de vous et ainsi de Matthieu est maintenant propriété anglaise._" (My sweet adorable Matthieu. Because of my king you must go with England. England now owns you and so Matthieu is now English property.)

Suddenly she was ripped from her papa and picked up by the man who she had been so afraid of, the child unable to get free screamed. "_NON PAPA! **LA FRANCE!** NE PERMETTEZ PAS À CET HOMME DE MOI PRENDRE! CET HOMME VIOLERA ET **BRÛLERE** MOI!_" (_NO PAPA! **FRANCE!** DO NOT ALLOW THIS MAN TO TAKE ME! THIS MAN WILL VIOLATE AND **BURN** ME!_)

* * *

"**…I DON'T WANT TO BURN!**" Matthew screamed waking herself from the dream that was in truth a memory from when she was little. Opening her eyes the Canadian realized a couple of things, her head was killing her, she was a little bit nauseous… wait make that very nauseous, and after quickly sitting up believed she should never do that again. Already realizing that she was in one of her guestrooms, Matthew grabbed her head as she tried to piece together how she had gotten here. Pushing back the bile, she began to panic when she could not remember anything after they started singing about lumber jacks. Instantly she checked to see if she was naked and finding that nothing was removed, even her jacket, she let out a sigh of relief. Getting out of the bed she noticed a pair of legs poking out from the bottom, padding over she found Shen sleeping. _**'Did he help me while I was drunk?'**_ Was the question that she mentally asked herself. But without question she picked the younger nation up and tucked him into the bed not knowing how long he'd been there but knew sure enough that it was not comfortable. A half mumble in broken English/Cantonese of what she could decipher as "sister" came from the Asian and Matthew moved the hair out of his eyes saying. "I'm sorry Shen that England has taken you from Taiwan and your other siblings."

Bringing her mind back to her throbbing head ache, Matthew made her way to the bathroom and filling up a glass with water she went through her medicine cabinet until she found what she was looking for. A small bottle of pills specially designed for curing hangovers. After taking a few and drinking the water she looked at herself in the mirror. "You look like evil has invaded your home and made a nest in your kitchen." She told herself. Pulling away from the sink she made the decision to gather her clothes and take a quick shower before the insanity started up and more problems arose. As she entered her bedroom she noticed that all her clothes that she bought yesterday were scattered about and Kumajirou was sleeping on the bags. Thinking that the little bear had his own little party last night she decided to ignore the mess and placed her glasses on the night stand. Unlike America who swore up and down that his glasses were the 'great state of Texas' Matthew did not need to wear glasses.

Alfred had one day just shown up at her door talking a mile a minute about how she should wear glasses because he was the hero and she was his sidekick. It had been a stupid excuse but he wouldn't take no for an answer, something he was exceptionally good at. She took them from the nation and as she wore them she observed they made her look more mature. Someone from her memory even had once said they actually made one look inconspicuous.

Matthew snapping out of her musings grabbed her necessary articles such as a clean strip of binding cloth, a new soft chest-plate, an over sized T-shirt, pair of jeans, a belt, and being daring she grabbed some female undergarments before leaving her room. Re-entering the bathroom she made sure to lock the door before stripping, placing her jacket on top of the bathroom counter while dumping the others into a hamper to be washed later. All through her shower she kept her mind from wandering back to her personal history. She was hung-over, there were men in her home with no respect for her or her privacy, and there would be time later when she was alone again for musings. Water off and toweled dry, she went to work making herself look as much like a man as possibly which even she knew made her look more like an effeminate version of her brother.

Brushed through hair, teeth brushed, clothes for the day on, she slipped her jacket on just for prevention, and grabbed her little miracle bottle before unlocked the bathroom door. Stopping at her bedroom she picked up the still snoring bear as she exited the room, she forgot her glasses even as she closed the door and headed down stairs. Quickly looking at the kitchen clock she noticed that it was still time before the others woke up so she went to work on breakfast, pancakes for Shen while the others would have to eat bacon and egg sandwiches. Realizing that she left her tea set in her study/office she set Kumajirou in a chair the little trouble maker still dozing while she quickly rushed to the room where she located the tray.

Having done so many things without credit for so long, finding the tray of cold untouched tea was unsurprising. She didn't even make a sound of any kind as she picked the tray up and brought it back to the kitchen for washing before it was reused again. Deciding that she did not want any of those men in her kitchen after the destruction they caused she set to work on making tea, coffee, and enough bacon egg sandwiches to feed the group in her living room. Shen entered her kitchen the minute she had finished her work, her Asian foster sibling walked in rubbing his eyes. The only sounds that were made, as she stood there blushing in embarrassment, was the yawn that escaped from Shen's mouth and what Kumajirou was making as he ate. Being the first to say anything Matthew stuttered through her words showing just how embarrassed she was. "S-so S-shenI-I f-found y-you o-on t-the f-floor t-this morning. Y-you d-didn't m-mind t-that I-I p-picked y-you up and p-put you into the bed a-after I g-got up, eh?"

Though you could not tell Hong Kong was irritable for two reasons, one he was not a morning person and two he had to sleep most of the night on the wood of the guest bedroom's floor. When he had heard the stuttering from the other nation he was ready to snap at Matthew but looking at her down cast, blushing face stopped the Asian from saying anything negative. Instead he shook his head and asked. "Do you need help?" Watching as his foster sibling's mood changed she beamed at him while picking up a plate filled with weird sandwiches. "Oh thank you I really don't want those four in my kitchen and so I was going to bring these into the living room myself but if you want to help me I would appreciate it, eh."

Shen only nodded before actually taking the plate from her, and after he'd taken it she picks up the tea tray. She maneuvers herself around the table until she's able to leave the room first and Shen follows remembering what he thought when he'd first started observing her. 'For a person who has been pretending to be male for so long she's sort of bad at it. At least because Poland's in drag all the time no one seems to be the wiser.'

When the two enter the living room Hong Kong notices that it looks far worse than it did last night and Arthur, still passed out, is wearing woman's underwear. 'Must have been part of what was in those bags she threw in the house.' Looking to Canada for some kind of response he watches her freeze up in recognition but quickly calms before walking over to the unbroken coffee table and setting the tea tray down.

Matthew surveys the carnage that was once her living room after she has placed the plate that Shen handed. It's a mess and some of the items there are not replaceable, the amount of work it'll take to clean up everything disheartens the Canadian. They both leave the room and reenter the kitchen Matthew motions for Shen to take a seat while she delivers the tray off coffee and he sits down before she rushes right out of the room tray in hand. Not five minutes later she's back and asking. "So I know you are normally eating England's cooking but would you like to try my pancakes?" Hong Kong remembers the meal that they cooked last night and nods his head. There is a silence between them before Hong Kong notices something and remarks. "You aren't wearing your glasses."

"Oh! I must have forgotten them." Matthew say touching the side of her face in surprise when Hong Kong genuinely asks if they are important and she shakes her head no he replies. "Then you should not wear them."

"**BLOODY HELL FROG WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY QUEEN MOTHER HAVE YOU GOT ME WEARING THIS TIME!**"

England yells from the living room destroying any chance Matthew has on questioning Shen on the matter. This time Matthew just turns around and begins to make pancakes, too tired and still a little hung-over. It's not until the first of the pancakes are made does the Prussian waltz into the room. He's carrying the empty plate that used to hold so many of her sandwiches she looks at him questioningly and he's frozen in his tracks. Not getting a response the Canadian asks. "Gilbert are you alright?"

Gilbert shakes his head out of the daze before answering. "The neo Nazi cowboy ate all your awesome hangover sandwiches so I came in here for pancakes. Oh you're not wearing your glasses, you look much better without them."

Matthew blushes at the compliment and lets Gilbert sit down where he watches Hong Kong slowly savoring his pancakes. Getting back up Gilbert gets out a beer and the bottle of maple syrup from the fridge, being a little mean and offering an olive branch he pours some of the syrup on top of the Asians pancakes. It earns him a glare but the Asian eats them anyway eyes lighting up when he tastes the sweet concoction.

In the following hour that passed the three stayed as much away from the other occupants of the house hold as possible. When England came into the kitchen looking to take Hong Kong home with him Matthew was a little surprised. But when the Englishman made a move to help his foster son get ready to leave, did a small argument break out. This was remedied by Canada's amazing skills of mediation which came before Hong Kong started pulling out and lighting explosives. As Matthew saw the two to the door and was saying her good byes to Hong Kong she said. "Okay Shen it was very much a pleasure having you and though I won't be seeing you at the Commonwealth meeting in February I'll hopefully be seeing you at the games."

England gave the Canadian a surprised look thinking. _**'Alfred doesn't belong in the Commonwealth how would he be at the meeting…. Wait that bloody nuisance wouldn't be calling Hong Kong by that name, neither would he know it.'**_

Matthew then said a proper goodbye in Cantonese to Hong Kong who replied in kind, which raised another of England's very prominent eyebrows. Turning to her former guardian she began saying her goodbyes but something clicked in the Brits head so he didn't hear it, as he was more interested in his own thoughts. _**'Ah! This chap isn't wearing glasses and Alfred never takes those bloody things off so this must be…. Bloody hell what's his name? I was yelling it all the bloody live long day why have I forgotten it today of all days. I should remember him since he's the bloody quiet one. What is his-'**_

"Bonjour Matthieu!" (Good Morning Matthieu!) France called right before he gathered the Canadian into his arms much to the ire of the Englishman and the Asian but entirely different reasons, England's because France was a bloody pervert in the other man's mind, and Hong Kong because he knew that this action hurt Matthew. Kissing his former charge on both cheeks he ignored the blush as he continued. "_Je suis désolé mon Matthieu adorable doux. Je regrette de dire que je suis incapable de rester davantage. Papa dois aller à la maison comme il y a des choses très importante je dois prender soin._" (_I'm so sorry my adorable sweet Matthieu. I regret to say that I am unable to stay any longer. Papa must go back home as there are some very important things I must take care of.)_

"_Au revoir France. Je vous verrai à la réunion de Franconphonie suivante._" (_Goodbye France. I shall see you at the next Franconphonie meeting._) Was Matthew's quiet response that went unheard by the Frenchman for he had left before she could get her words out. Matthew let out a sigh of relief that was short lived as England cleared his throat making the female nation jump; it was ignored by the Brit as he said. "Yes well lad we must be off. Understand as well that I do not approve of your association with Prussia. I feel he's only taking the piss with you and is ultimately out to bugger you in the end. Which might as well of happened if your git of a brother and I had not intervened, remember the wanker is a bloody pervert just like France."

Matthew not understanding much of what her former guardian was saying only nodded her head before watching England drag Hong Kong away. Reentering the house Matthew knew that it would be another three hours before America forgot why he was there.

Gilbert barely acknowledges the American who thought it imperative to say his goodbyes to the Prussian and not his Canadian sibling. After the American was gone, he watched as his birdie going to work cleaning the mess up that was left from last night. Once birdie was done they had a nice talk where he found out that it was impossible at this time of year for him to bungee jump naked. Still birdie didn't protest as he forced the Canadian to go on the road trip to New Prussia and Nanaimo where he still went bungee jumping which was still awesome.

[February of '94]

Matthew was staring horrified at Bruce Anderson the nation of Australia who only said. "Well Sheila this is a surprise."

* * *

A/N: And that people is chapter seven and I think I left it on a cliffhanger. I hope everyone got what England was last saying to Matthew if not well look up English slang on Wikipedia and if you still don't get it well it might only make sense in my warped mind. Still I'll put it up in explanations bellow this Author's note. Ok well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I just want to let everyone know that the reason I had yet to finish it until today is because I was writing another story that involves Fem!Germany and America. It's actually based the real life events of two family members of a very dear friend of mine who doesn't write fan fiction and only just recently got interested in Hetalia. I forced her into it and she loves me for it… I think. So now I'm going to start Explanations.

Explanations:

Commonwealth meeting and games: Ok there is more than likely no commonwealth meeting it's just a plot point that I put in there. But Canada is a part of the commonwealth and they do have games so don't kill me.

Franconphonie: This is a real meeting that is held every two years that year it was held in Port Louis, Mauritius but because Mattie had to attend she missed most of the World Series. Good thing she won right?

The morning after: Notice no one brought up what happened last night except for at the end well that's because most everyone wants to block Canada trying to kill America out of their minds. Also I have a reason that Gilbert isn't making better moves on our cute Canadian and that's also because he's worried about her health. Remember he thinks she has heart problems. So much as he'd like to put his moves on his birdie he's afraid to kill her. Just thought I'd clear that up. Also there is very little cure for hangovers and the things mentioned in here some of them are actually real. The Bacon and egg sandwiches seem to work real well from what I'm told but there isn't some magic pill that can cure a hangover. So we are clear I don't condone binge drinking it just seems like it's done a lot on Hetalia. I also don't drink unless it's for a special occasion and that involves _**1**_ bottle of Mascato (I think I screwed up the name)

England's final words in this chapter: Ok Chiabride should probably never ever look up slang and especially should probably never look up _**British**_ slang but I did. Ok so when England tells Mattie that Gilbert is only taking the piss with our sweet Canadian and will ultimately bugger him/her in the end. Well what it is supposed to translate as is that Gilbert is only out to take advantage of Matthew and ultimately fuck him/her in the ass literally and metaphorically. You see from what I got from dear old Wikipedia taking the piss means taking advantage of someone while bugger in British slang means anal sex. Seriously look it up. So that is how my warped mind thought that Good old proper English gentleman Arthur Kirkland would speak when it came to giving a distasteful warning.

Bruce Anderson the nation of Australia: This is easier. Remember the Lumber Jack song from earlier? I told you all that I like Monty Python well here's a hint Australia's last name comes from the name of two early Australian philosophers. Okay it's official I'm like totally embarrassed right now that I can't go into that any further.

Translations:

_Le croque-mitaine_: The Boogieman

Votes from private messages and reviews so far:

Gilbert/Fem!Matthew: 15

Arthur/Fem!Matthew: 6

Ivan/Fem!Matthew: 9

Ludwig/Fem!Matthew: 7

And in a strange twist of fate: Ivan/Mattie/Gilbert: 1

Also someone voted for Hong Kong/Fem!Matthew I'm sorry but because he's being used in a strictly brotherly sense I can't add him to the list. I also thought that the Ivan/Mattie/Gilbert one was funny so I put it up. I don't even know how I'd write that.

Gil is in the lead but everyone should keep voting!


	8. Commonwealth part 1

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: Hi everyone the fic is still going strong and I've got a funny story for everyone involving this fanfic. So my French is… deplorable so much that I have to use a French translator. The problem with that is that sometimes not everything comes out right. Take for instance chibi!Canada in the previous chapter. So if you actually read the first part of chapter 7 you noticed that only France and chibi!Canada were speaking. You also noticed that England to her was the Boogieman what you didn't know is that when I put in Boogie man and not Boogieman in my French translator it came out as _dansez l'homme_. Now if you don't understand French and are wondering what the problem is that's okay and if you do know French like my lovely beta you have probably already got the joke. (Also are probably laughing at me right at this second. You are not alone.) So let me clarify why this is so hilarious and is worth writing about. Terrified chibi!Canada is staring at England and mentally calling him _dansez l'homme _and not _le croque-mitaine_. _Dansez l'homme_ means dancing man. She was afraid of a dancing England. Now everyone let's thank Kunoichi-Shea my awesome beta for spotting that mistake before the chapter got released.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fanfic writer and therefore can only write this for no profit.

Warnings: Terrible impersonation of an Aussie, malicious use of Australian slang, crotch grabbing,

Chapter title: Commonwealth Meeting and the beginning of the games

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

* * *

[February 1994]

Matthew ran through her mind what had led to the recent events that she was experiencing. She woke up just fine that morning, she went through her normal routine just fine, she ate a nice healthy breakfast that went off just fine, even the meeting went off just fine. In truth everything was going just fine and she really didn't think much of it when Australia and New Zealand waltzed right up to her asking if they could speak to her in private. Now normally she didn't much associate with the Aussie because they had rather a bad history but when both he and his sister, New Zealand, asked at the same time she agreed. Zoë Baier the nation of New Zealand, Bruce Anderson the Nation of Australia, and Matthew had fought many battles together during many of the wars they were in. But the three did not speak much as Australia and Canada had a little bit of bad blood over some prisoners being sent to Bruce's home, and well Matthew was under the impression that New Zealand rarely remembered that the Canadian existed. But when New Zealand did remember and Bruce wasn't mad, their conversations ranged from cooing over everyone's respective animal to sports but never anything political.

So when they had pulled Matthew into a room to talk privately no warning bells had gone off for the Canadian. She'd gone with the flow believing that everything was perfectly fine, even when Bruce had started speaking in his deep Australian accent. "So… Canada I hear this year you're hosting the games."

"Yes that's right." Matthew said not really getting why this would need to be spoken in private but still no warning bells. When New Zealand let out a groan Matthew looked at the other female who was looking at her brother like he was the biggest idiot in the world. Glaring back at her in response he continued. "Crickey, well you see me an' Zoë here were talkin' about it and we both realized we never saw you growin' up. We saw your whacker brother but you not a single memory and we don't forget people."

Matthew highly doubting that statement, because she'd had too many years of people actually forgetting her, explained. "Eh, well no you wouldn't, because unlike most everyone else, I was left on my land to be raised by governesses. I only got to see my brother after England was positive I had learned proper English. America and I had known each other when we were much smaller, before he was taken in by England, but when America saw me again he had forgotten and after he had grown disinterested in me I was sent back."

"**CRICKEY!**" Was the loud response from the Aussie. Matthew just shrugged not really feeling anything towards the statement, after all it was a long time ago but when she thought about it her governess had been fired once the revolutionary war started. New Zealand hit her brother on the shoulder and gave him a hard look, Australia sheepishly rubbed the place she'd hit before speaking again. "Crickey that's rough, but it helps with what we need to know next."

Matthew a little confused at the statement, watched in mild fascination as the Aussie walked right up to her, and in a split second everything turned into complete and utter horror. In that split second Bruce Anderson, the Nation of Australia, had done something no man had ever done, he'd grabbed Matthew Williams by the crotch and as she stared at him in horror his only words were. "Well Sheila this is a surprise."

The next second Australia found himself laid out on the floor looking up while holding his left eye; he saw the empty spot where the Canadian used to stand and the open door. New Zealand squatted down just so she could slug her brother saying in her own deep accent. "Dumb ass."

* * *

[August 1994, Victoria, British Columbia, Canada]

Matthew let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to her seat ready to enjoy the games. Kumajirou had made a big stink about the mascot so he was left at home. For a month after that horrible meeting with the two nations Matthew had hid in her house, and for an entire week she'd hid under the covers of her bed in constant fear of what was to come. Would they tell England? The other nations? Would they come, baring torches and pitch forks ready to burn her for being a witch? These thoughts plagued her even in her dreams and it wasn't until Gilbert burst into her bedroom the week after demanding pancakes that she found herself being ridiculous. Kicking Gilbert out of her room she quickly changed then went down stairs to make pancakes much to the enjoyment of the former nation.

Still she didn't leave her house for several weeks and when she did finally start going back to meetings she avoided all contact with the two oceanic nations. Now at the games she grew excited to be spending ten days watching a live sporting event, which she'd not been able to enjoy because of certain 'factors'. Making her way to her seat the Canadian was too preoccupied by the thoughts in her mind and searching for her seat that she did not see who was already sitting on either end until she stopped to look up.

If Matthew had been holding anything other than her ticket it would have now tumbled down to floor as she stared in shock at the two people she least wanted to have sitting next to her. Australia and New Zealand just smiled/waved at her actually excited to see their northern foster sibling. Canada felt at that moment that the ticket to see this event was not worth having to spend time with a molester and his accomplice, started to turn and walk away. New Zealand getting out of her seat quickly latched onto the Canadian's arm and dragged Matthew over to their area, forcing the Canadian to sit in her designated seat. Still the nation didn't let her go instead she rested her hand over where Matthew's bra strap rested, before laying her head down on it. This of course made Matthew extremely uncomfortable and as she tried to push the other nation off, Australia decided to get her attention. "So you're a Sheila?"

Irritation over having to deal with these two and her inability to get New Zealand off got the better of Matthew's words as she snapped. "**FINE!** Yes I'm a woman you have a problem with that? Did you already tell England, eh?"

"Nope wouldn't tell on a sibling to the old man, not that he'd care to hear from us, we were just wondering. Notice that Zoë there even looks like a guy sometimes so we understand a little. By the way once she latches on, you won't get her off without a crowbar, but let's go back to why you pretend to be a man." Australia said. Matthew blinked at him; it was as if she'd entered some freak world that only made sense to these two then she remembered that most of the children raised by England were like this. Sighing in resignation she asked. "You ever hear of a woman named Jean D'arc, eh?"

"Is she related to Joan of Arc?" New Zealand asked rubbing her head against her new pillow Matthew of course growled at this as well as letting out a choice few French cuss words before continuing. "Yes, actually she's the same woman. What do you two remember of her story, eh?"

"She fought the old man and ended up burning at the stake." Australia said before both he and his sister froze and Matthew waited until it finally processed in their heads. But what Matthew did not expect was that once they did would the two start laughing or even laughing as hard as they were. Ducking her head down in embarrassment the Canadian waited for them to quiet down when they did Australia asked. "You serious?"

When all Matthew did was nod there was a collective sound of empathetic murmurs right before Australia pulled both woman into a hug. Now Matthew was even more uncomfortable then possibly the time both France and America tried to have naked huggy time with her. Scratch that… That was far more uncomfortable and disturbing. Still as she was let go from the hug she let out a shudder from the memory. Coming out of that particular thought she noticed that her foster siblings were staring at her looking at them she asked. "What now?"

"You didn't answer if you were being serious. I mean it's ok if you're a lesbian-" Right there was where Matthew cut New Zealand off. "**WHOA!** First off I am serious and two, I am not/never will be a lesbian. I accept them but I'm not one of them, eh."

"Oh." Was the response from both oceanic nations. Still they looked at her and her response was… "What now, eh?"

"We would like to know how you got mistaken for a boy, did France know? What possessed you to think that England would do to you what those humans did to that French woman, and if you are willing to live as a woman." Was New Zealand's response. This time it was Canada's turn to look at the two as if they were serious but when she realized they were she let out a sigh.

"First off France was not very observant, he automatically assumed I was a boy because, from what I now know, America was a boy so I must have been too. Second, even though he refers to himself as my papa he was not what one would call a parent, even under his rule I was left in the care of nannies. Who he got pregnant quiet often, thankfully there was a miscommunication and none of them knew that he was unaware of my sex so I was referred to as 'child' or 'Matthieu'. Now, a month before France had handed me over to England he told me what he considered to be a bed time story. The life and death of Jean D'arc, I was and still am so traumatized by this that it's almost impossible for me to think of living in women's clothing. Also just for good measure I purposely wear glasses that my brother bought, so that it misleads people into thinking I'm Alfred just so they don't notice me, eh."

"Then why are you wearing a bra?" New Zealand asked. This got an ear perk up from Australia and a lie from Matthew. "W-well that's… Because I have to get used to wearing them cause my boss isn't thrilled with lying so I have to dress in women's apparel when I'm around her, eh."

Though it looked like the oceanic nations accepted the lie as truth, in reality they knew it was a complete and utter lie. Suddenly the wheels in Australia and New Zealand's heads started to turn more intent on their planning then the games which had already begun. Matthew then spotted someone coming their way noticing that it was Hong Kong she yelled out. "SHEN!"

Shen let a sigh of relief out when he spotted his foster sister, he had purposely lost his guardian intent on finding Matthew. He had been worried for her when he'd had a premonition the day of the commonwealth meeting that said something not to his liking. So he'd purposely slipped away from England to find her in hopes that the premonition was just an after affect of England's bad cooking. Walking as fast as he was possible he was shocked to find her sitting next to Australia and New Zealand who was using Matthew's shoulder as a head rest.

Hong Kong surveyed the scene before him and found that it was too odd to be a coincidence that these two would be so close to his sister the premonition coming back into his mind. As he stood looking down at the group he considered letting the cat out of the proverbial bag so that he could get her away from these two. But this was not the right circumstance to doing that sort of thing in case the two did not know and he endangered her. To him not a single one of the nations around her were trust worthy but his dilemma was brought to a screeching halt as New Zealand dragged Canada out of her seat yelling. **"I FORGOT TO BUY A KLEE WYCK PLUSHIE! COME ON MATTHEW BEFORE THEY'RE SOLD OUT!"**

With that Hong Kong watched his sister be dragged against her will to some unknown location. Australia then said something that brought the Asian to look at him surprised. "Crickey, Zoë's going to force her to buy her a stupid killer whale."

_**'So they did find out!'**_ Hong Kong mentally thought as he stared at the Aussie. Australia then after watching both his sister and foster sister disappear he turned his attention back to England's latest acquisition who looked at the other nation with an aura of pure malice. "What?"

"How did you find out?" Hong Kong demanded though you could not tell from his voice you could tell by looking in his eyes. This took Australia a minute to realize what the Asian was talking about and when he did he was sort of shocked but then when he thought about it he wasn't really. "At the commonwealth meeting me and Zoë did some investigative work."

Hong Kong not liking how that sounded proceeded to have a nice long talk with the other nation…

* * *

A/N: WHOA! YOU ALL GOT A NEW CHAPTER IN LESS THEN A 24 HOUR PERIOD! Though chapter did not exactly end how I thought I was going to end it. But realized that Mattie left and the chapter got a little long so here you are. O_o Hong Kong is going to have a long talk with Australia this cannot be good. If any of you have questions I'll be happy to answer them just ask in reviews. For instance Captain Canadai if you are reading this the reason France didn't bring it up is because of what Canada threatened to do to America the night before and the prospect of his next lay drew him to silently keep that little piece of enjoyment until he can try and blackmail someone later. Anyway let's start Explanations.

Explanations:

Zoë Baier: Her first name is from the character off the movie Death Proof and Baier is the last name of a female New Zealand philosopher.

Whacker: Idiot; somebody who talks drivel; somebody with whom you have little patience; a dickhead. I went looking for slang again.

Klee Wyck: Was the 1994 mascot for the commonwealth games

Votes from private messages and reviews so far:

Gilbert/Fem!Matthew: 18

Arthur/Fem!Matthew: 6

Ivan/Fem!Matthew: 9

Ludwig/Fem!Matthew: 9

Netherlands/Fem!Matthew: 1

And in a strange twist of fate: Ivan/Mattie/Gilbert: 3

Gilbert/Mattie/Lars aka Netherlands: 1

Gilbert is still winning and there are votes for the threesome O_o and now a new threesome well if you people want to vote on threesome here you go. Just don't ask for Australia, America, Hong Kong, France, or yuri couples. Especially no yuri it's worse then yaoi for me.


	9. Commonwealth part 2

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

_**Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update this thing had to be written very carefully which my sister of course says that it really means that I got stuck…. You all can't see it but I'm pouting right now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fanfic writer and therefore can only write this for no profit.**_

_**Warnings: language**_

_**Chapter title: Commonwealth games part 2**_

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

* * *

Matthew sighed as she watched New Zealand run around the gift shop. When the other nation found something she'd make Canada hold it then go back and look at something else. Matthew's arms were getting tired with the weight of all this stuff, so thinking it was a good idea she called out as loudly as she possibly could. "New Zealand."

This did not get a response so she tried again and again until the fourth try which got an angry nation storming over. New Zealand with a heated glare got right into Matthew's face and this disturbed the Northern nation a great deal. But her arms hurt so she tried to explain. "New-"

"Zoë." New Zealand said bluntly. Shaking her head for a minute she asked. "Eh?"

"My name is Zoë Baier. Since we are siblings you have to call me Zoë, only warning you get." The island nation said before smiling and returning back to her fun, Matthew begrudgingly watching her go. Although the disguised female knew she was acting unlike herself she could not help feeling this way. Obviously the two had not told England but what could they want from her? It didn't make sense after all she wasn't a super power and obviously they weren't acting like they were going to take her land. Although she wasn't too sure about that last part when she thought of where Australia's hand had gone.

Letting out another sigh she berated herself even further. Another stupid mistake to add to the list of screw ups that were happening around her. Matthew had realized that first morning after she had bought her underwear that she enjoyed wearing them, they were freedom in the form of cloth, wire, and elastic. She remembered what happened the day she was alone in the house with those clothes.

Once Gilbert was gone Matthew had ran upstairs and straight into her room where she proceeded to strip until she was only in her underwear staring at herself in the full length mirror. Picking up Kumajirou off the bed, holding him to her chest she spun around, laughing, singing Waltzing Matilda, cracking a joke about her name being Matilda instead of Matthew, and asked Kumajirou if he would still love her if she was just Matilda. She imagined, in her spinning, that she was the daughter of a loving family and not the forgotten nation Canada. France was a woman, and her mother named Francesca who adored her, England was her slightly strict father Arthur who never forgot her, and America was her goofy, non-incestuous, brother Alfred who was protective of her because she was his little sister. They loved her with all their hearts and she loved them just as much.

But spinning and dreaming are very similar as you can only do it so much before you have stop or you'll get sick. _**'But that's okay because I already am sick.'**_ The little voice in Matthew's head said. So why was she stopping, collapsing on top of her bed, and curling into a tight ball only to weep the hardest she'd ever before? It was at that moment that one of her former military buddies decided to call asking if she had gotten the pictures of his latest great grandkids, which she had and if she was going to be at the upcoming funeral which she was. When the topic of how she was doing in general came up Matthew had found herself downstairs looking through all three albums. Normally she'd just lie telling anyone of the men who she formally served with that she was fine and she was doing great work with the other nations. But in that moment she couldn't stop herself as the truth fell from her lips about what had been happening and what she'd been through the last few days.

When she was finished and she had gotten no reply for the briefest of moments, Matthew thought he'd hung up but by the next moment she'd heard a sigh. He then told her that she might need to look into counseling, that his wife had gotten him to see a therapist after the flashbacks started getting to be too much. It was just an offer and she didn't even have to tell the person everything just enough that they could offer better help then he could. Even if you had to skim over certain facts telling someone helped.

Matthew was brought out of her troubled thoughts when a plastic red tulip suddenly appeared in front of her and looking up she was surprised to see Netherlands standing there. Surprised to see the nation outside of their regular meetings she exclaimed. "Daan! What are you doing here?"

Daan Van der Berg aka the Netherlands smiled down at his friend. Daan had known it was a good idea to come to Canada and watch the Commonwealth games even though his country wasn't a part of them. Because seeing Matthew right now in front of him was making up for what any other country would view as a wasted ten day vacation. As Daan was making his way to his seat he spotted that he'd be sitting behind the nation who had freed his land and bent over backwards for his royalty all those years ago. What he didn't expect was to find New Zealand, Australia, Canadian, and Hong Kong together. But when he saw the female nation hop up yelling about a plushie before dragging his friend with her Daan decided that it might be a good idea to follow.

As he mildly watched Matthew interact with the other nation he spotted some plastic red tulips, grabbing one he made his way over to the Canadian. Standing in front of Matthew, Daan while noticing the somber expression thought. _**'Whatever could be making him look that way?'**_ But once Daan held out the fake flower and sees Matthew's elation while exclaiming his name before asking him what he's doing there he thinks. _**'Good Cana-Matthew is happy to see me. God he's just too pretty and adorable it's a shame he's the wrong sex. If only he were a woman I'd have definitely helped him see the wonders of being mine.'**_

For a bit the two just stood there, Daan even smiling back at the Canadian. But when his arm started to hurt he began to wonder. 'Why hasn't he taken the flower yet?' Looking down it finally dawned on the taller man. Matthew was being weighed down by souvenirs and before he could offer to take, or ask the Canadian about it New Zealand tackled her from out of nowhere. Matthew was able to catch herself before she dropped anything, letting out a short sigh of relief. This of course was short lived as she ultimately dropped the items when the island nation pulled her head down to be cradled to New Zealand's chest. Matthew also didn't notice the glare that Zoë was giving Daan who regarded this and the fact that a nation he was not aware had any interest in the Canadian before was now so… attached.

When Daan's lips turned upwards New Zealand's grip became a little too painful so Matthew thought it might be a good idea to detach herself from the other female. When she was not successful what Australia had said earlier popped into her head and Matthew let out a groan trying to think of a way to get the other girl to let go. Finally an idea on how she could at least detach her head from the other girls grip came to mind and she weighed the possibilities. After another squeeze Matthew thought that it was worth a shot, so she tapped New Zealand on the shoulder who looked down at the Canadian.

Matthew then began to mumble into New Zealand's chest and it took several tries before the oceanic island nation got the idea. Letting the Canadian's head go New Zealand quickly grappled onto Matthew's right arm fixing her glare right back onto the Netherlands. Matthew let out a sigh of relief as she was able to somewhat straighten back up but not fully because the other girl was by far shorter than she. Still she looked around for a clock and noticed that her assumptions were right and patting New Zealand on the head she told her. "It's about time we returned to our seats New Ze… Zoë."

"Okay." New Zealand said before she tried to drag Matthew away which she only got so far before she felt resistance. Looking up at the Canadian inquisitively she noticed the rare look she got back Matthew then said. "W-we made a sort of a mess I think we should pay for the stuff don't you, eh?"

New Zealand looked from the Canadian to where the items she'd personally knocked out Matthew's hold. Giving a mad pout toward the scattered items she actually let Matthew go and proceeded to pick them up. Letting out a sigh of relief Matthew didn't know what to rub first but knew that once the oceanic nation was done she'd start grabbing again. Thinking that this might be a good chance to talk to her western European 'friend', only to find that he was no longer standing where he once was. Matthew actually willed herself to look around and found him at the cash register she looked at him curiously, continuing to do so even when he return to standing in front of her this time holding not just a tulip.

This time it was a maple flavored sucker, taking both items from the man she smiled back at him and the western European could not help but be struck odd by the smile. _**'Am I imagining things or did that smile not fully reach his eyes?'**_

There unfortunately was no time to dwell on this as the oceanic nation had come back, with a bag on her arm she returned to her position on Matthew's. The Netherlands ignored the hostile New Zealand in favor of asking a question he already knew the answer to. "So where are the two of you sitting and might I be allowed to escort you two there?"

"Bastard you can very well-"

**"ZOE!"** Matthew couldn't help herself from exclaiming in shock. Bowing as best she could, Matthew against the protests of New Zealand, apologized to the Dutchman. When she was done he repeated the offer saying that now it was only right for them to accept. Telling the man where they were seated Netherlands put up a fake shocked expression that only New Zealand caught. The Netherlands then confessed that it was really good fortune because he was seated right behind them, once again New Zealand did not buy this.

The western European in true gentlemanly fashion bowed then acting as if he was not aware of where the seats were he allowed the ladies to lead the way. When the three reached the seats they found a smirking Australia and a glaring Hong Kong, a slight clearing of the throat from the Netherlands brought the other two nations attention towards them. Getting up from his seat Australia paid no heed to Netherlands as he went right to his sister and said. "Hey Zoë I think it's about time me and you had ourselves a conference."

Somehow the look he gave was enough to cause the nation to let Matthew go and as quickly as she did the Aussie grab her and took off. Looking at their retreating backs the other three nations shrugged before Hong Kong, in the Canadian's distraction, grasped Matthew's hand and pulled her to sit down. The Asian then took up the seat to Matthew's left and Netherlands thought he might as well watch the field from the seat to her right. For awhile the three just sat there watching as they prepared the field and it would not be long before the games started. Netherlands then decided to break the silence and asked. "So this is my first year seeing something like this can you give me a little information on it?"

A whole new wave of excitement rushed over Matthew and she began to speak animatedly about everything she knew about the commonwealth and the games. Once again the western European observed how Matthew's eyes, even in her excitement did not show the correct emotions. "So you see this is the last year Hong-"

"There the bloody hell you are lad!" The three nations turned to the voice and saw England looking back at them his hands on his hips. He regarded the three before his sights set on Matthew who knew that look and what in the next second the man would say so she tried to make herself smaller in her seat. This of course was noticed by both Netherlands and Hong Kong, the tallest of everyone giving a slight surprise at the cowardly action but he soon realized with what came out of England's mouth next. "Alfred you wanker what the bloody hell are you doing here? You've been banned from things after the streaking nightmare you caused at the last one. I really have a bloody half a mind to-"

"Old man what are doing on this side?" Australia interrupted. For once in all the time since her secret had come out to the Aussie and the Kiwi was she so grateful to be around them. It was then that England got even more irate and yelled at Australia. **"STOP CALLING ME OLD MAN YOU UNGRATEFUL GIT!"**

England then lowered his voice before accusing. "Was it your idea to bring the American git here? If I remember correctly you also played a hand at ruining what was supposed to be wonderful sporting event."

Both oceanic siblings looked at one another than at England before New Zealand made her way over to Matthew and the Aussie decided to correct the former empire. "Old man you need to invest in an eye appointment, America isn't here."

"Why the bloody hell of course he's here. Who do you think is sitting next to the Netherlands and corrupting Hong Kong with his presence?" England said adamantly. This caused a round of inward groans from just about everyone, New Zealand then spoke up to correct the Brit. "You really are blind old man. This is obviously Matthew our sweet, abandoned as a small child, forced into independence by you, couldn't corrupt a living thing even if he tried, brother Matthew."

Matthew at this statement couldn't help her eyes go wide at the female nations words and allowed them to consume everything as she went over it repeatedly. This however made her miss England's reaction, the physical fight between Australia and the former pirate, and the question that New Zealand actually threw at her. It wasn't until the female nation started snapping her fingers in front of Matthew's face that the Canadian realized that she had zoned and looking up at the Kiwi the northern nation asked. "Eh, excuse me but… what?"

"I asked you a question and I just need a yes or no answer." New Zealand said. Matthew not really knowing what the question was decided that it would probably be best to say yes and when she answered that way New Zealand's next statement shocked the Canadian. "Okay so you get to team up with Hong Kong and whoever gets the most medals wins. Just remember that if Bruce and I win you have to unconditionally adhere to three requests."

'_**OH DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW!**_'

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD! I finally finished this chapter! ::Does happy dance before getting back to being serious:: Okay I'm done now and I have a few things that need to be said. First off I really can't stress what I'm about to say enough for the readers. IF YOU HAVE YET TO VOTE ON COUPLES AND ON SCENARIOS PLEASE DO SO NOW! The final results for who Matthew eventually gives her heart to and if the Italian twins become girls will be announced next chapter. I am going to double check all the messages and reviews just to make sure that I have every vote counted on everything. Alright leaving that and going to another topic I think I broke Matthew cause she came out sounding a little crazy. But don't worry as they say it's always darkest before the dawn. Man I hope I'm actually conveying that by entering these characters who aren't considered her closest relation (like friends or family) that with their entrance, understanding, and meddling bring her out of that pain. I also think I might have made France, America, and England into bastards. Oh and in other news I finally got the other story I told you all I was working on up and I'll be working on that side by side with this one. The other one won't be as long as this story but if you like this one, give the other a chance.

.

Explanations:

Waltzing Matilda: Okay just to let everyone know that when I wrote her singing waltzing Matilda I meant she just sang the words Waltzing Matilda repeatedly to the tune. But yeah this song I have a tendency to get stuck in my head often. If you aren't aware of the song it's Australian and is about an Australian hobo and his swag (A swag is where a hobo ties up all his meager belongings wrapped in a blanket and tied off with twine to sling over his shoulder) he affectionately calls Matilda. Seriously look the song up on Youtube if you haven't heard it before and if you have well listen to it again.

Matthew seeing a therapist: Okay please don't be mad at me this isn't going to be one of those fics where we see Mattie visiting some nut job doctor. I also know that some people have an aversion to seeing someone about mental problems but these people actually do help. I read a couple of fics where Matthew has tried/succeeded in committing suicide and with what Mattie's going through it can have serious psychological effects on a person. So I put down that she actually talked to someone about her problems and that someone actually offering that she get help instead of focusing on she keeping it all in.

France as a woman named Francesca: Ok I was seriously not going to change France's name originally in this chapter when Mattie imagined him as a woman and her mother. But I seriously have an aunt named Francis and the idea of a female France and her sharing that name is a little frightening. I'm a terrible person T_T

Daan Van der Berg: Since I have not found the official human name for the Netherlands/Holland I thought I would be original. Daan from what the website I used to get the baby name from means ruler and it was also at the top of the list. Van der Berg means of the mountain. It kind of fits cause from what I've seen/read about the dude he's kind of intimidating. But look I'm off the philosophy kick… for now.

Aussie and Kiwi: Okay so everyone knows that Australians are referred to as Aussies but did you know that New Zealanders are referred to as Kiwis. I got this off the movie Death Proof and though not all movies are completely accurate in all manner of things I loved how the New Zealand lady in that movie called herself a Kiwi so I'm using it. Besides Kiwi birds are adorable.

The couple choices from private messages and reviews so far:

Gilbert/Fem!Matthew

Arthur/Fem!Matthew

Ivan/Fem!Matthew

Ludwig/Fem!Matthew

Netherlands/Fem!Matthew

Ivan/Mattie/Gilbert

Gilbert/Mattie/Daan aka Netherlands

Ludwig/Mattie/Gilbert

Gilbert is still winning but keep the votes up and if you have already voted for the person you really want believe me when I say that your voice has been heard. Oh and now two new choices in threesomes with Germany/Fem!Canada/Prussia and Netherlands/Fem!Canada/Prussia O_O seriously guys this is weird. I LOVE YOU ALL! But this is sort of getting out of hand. ::Laughs good naturedly:: REMEMBER CHAPTER 10 IS THE END OF ALL VOTING… well except if I in a later chapter put up another poll… ::Gives shifty eyes::


	10. Before Hell

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in almost forever. I hope you are not too mad cause really I had a bit of trouble writing this and the next chapters… That's right I said chapters as in I'm releasing three at once. I won't really go into exactly what caused the trouble just that I'm going to try to never repeat that mistake again. Oh I finally got my new power cord and now I'm combining what I wrote before the death of the previous one to what I wrote using my sister's laptop.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fan fiction writer and therefore can only write this for no profit. Not to say that I don't get a reward believe me every time someone reviews, puts me on story alert, or puts me in their favorite stories my heart does a little dance.

Warnings: Alcohol

Chapter title: Before hell

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

* * *

[June 29th 1995 A bar somewhere in Canada]

Alfred F. Jones glared into his rocks glass* the tumbler was filled almost to the brim with Jack Daniel's and almost no ice. Now one might be surprised to find the man drinking the Tennessee brand of whiskey instead of beer, Arthur and Francis sure had been when they first caught him drinking the stuff. But he'd explained that first night that beer was good only if he could drink it either at his own house or when watching a game at a local sports bar. The bourbon was best drunk out of the country where it was practically sold everywhere and it helped with not only his mood but also his thinking.

Which was why he was in Canada, why Arthur and Francis were meeting him here, and why he was drinking this particular beverage, it was all in the name of thinking. Well not all about thinking there would be discussing also but mostly they would be drinking but the discussing was to America's shock far more important than the consumption of alcohol. Feeling a tap to his shoulder the American looked and saw both a bemused Francis and an annoyed Arthur both looking from the glass to Alfred. Both did not stay looking, as they both slid into their own seats at the out of the way table that Alfred chose instead of the bar and the American chugged his drink. Lifting the empty tumbler high in the air waving it to get the waitress's attention and just so there was no confusion America yelled out. **"I need another jack on the rocks over here!"**

Arthur finding that his companion was acting rather embarrassing, quickly grabbed America's wrist pulling it down seething he chided. "Bugger all we are in a bar show a little class and before you get fully pissed tell us why you dragged our bloody arses out to the middle of nowhere."

"Huh? Sorry Iggy I don't speak Brit mind speaking English." Alfred remarked fully intent for the comment to be as insulting as it sounded before glaring back down at his glass. Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist right before the Englishman's fist connected with the American's jaw England glared at the hand around the joint before turning the expression on the Frenchman's face. Francis returned it with a shake of the head and a look that told England to let him handle getting information from America. Letting the man's wrist go Francis briefly watched Arthur unclench his fist before the nation decided to cross his arms over his chest. The waitress soon arrived carrying America's drink then turned to the other two men looking at them in interest which to France was a sign that she wanted to know if they needed something as well. But just as France had finished telling the gorgeous creature that they would need one Brandy Alexander for his friend and a nice Bordeaux for himself America had chugged his newest glass. This got him raised eyebrows from not just England and France but also the waitress for the briefest of moment before she gathered his two empty glasses and set off to get them their drinks.

England then thought this was the perfect moment to remind the Frenchman that he was suppose to handle the American by kicking France in the shin. Letting out a sound of pain France glared at the Brit for just the slightest of moments before turning on his 'perverted' charms and saying. "Oh ma chère Angleterre! I did not think you wanted to get so… 'physical' so early into the night."

The desired affect was reached with the Englishman's face going from the brightest red caused by embarrassment before shifting to an almost purple color as his temper flared. France ignored the belligerent nation and went onto focus on the younger one who currently was glaring at a spot on the table. England being the ornery old bastard that he was paid no attention to this fact but France being the most perceptive of all other nations scooted his chair closer to the American and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. This unfortunately had an undesirable affect as America turned that glare on him and grabbed his wrist nearly breaking it.

England snorted at this and France sent him a death glare as he tried to pry his wrist free, only America glared harder squeezed tighter. Relief came when the waitress returned with their ordered drinks plus apparently extra from several of the single women and one man around the bar, the second Brandy Alexander was from him. The waitress hurriedly set the drinks down before leaving just as quickly and Francis holding his hand over the top of Alfred's drink questioned. "Amerique not that we both don't enjoy spending our nights out drinking with you…" England let out a snort of a response to that but was ignored by Francis as he continued. "but you were very insistent that we come to Canada tonight without any explanation why."

"Why do you think I'm down these drinks so fast. Come on you both need to have as many drinks in you as me before I can even talk about this." America said moving France's hand away before drinking his latest jack this time a lot slower and both his companions knew that if he was slowing down after drinking so quickly there really was something up. When the two did not start drinking like America 'suggested' he turned his most volatile glare on his companions with an added aura of something they'd only felt ever come from either Russia or his sister Belarus. But until he threatened to nuke both their houses did the two European nations realize that it might just be a good idea to listen to him.

Several drinks later and Alfred who by far has had more drinks then his companions combined does not seem as drunk compared to England. Truthfully from what Francis's intoxicated mind can gather the American seems more broody then drunk and he still had not brought up the reason for calling them here. So it surprises even France when America slams his head down on the table hard enough that both Francis and England thought their companion had cracked his skull open. Arthur who has always had a soft spot for America, no matter what happened through the years between the two, placed a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder. The American let out a groan and mumbled something that not even the Brit, who practically had his head resting on his companion's back, could hear.

Suddenly America shot up knocking England off of him he then surprised France by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him, and demanding. "What is wrong with Mattie?"

"Matthieu?, Mattie?" England and France asked simultaneously. France interested in what this had to do with his cute former charge and England asking because he… well he still after all these years kept forgetting who the Canadian was but since the name was brought up he wanted to know anyway. America stopped at the name and let France go, the Frenchman very grateful for this, before banging his head two more times. As America moved to bang his head a third time England caught him and asked. "Alfred lad you're not making sense. Who is this Mattie?"

America may have given Arthur an odd look but it was France who smacked his forehead before announcing. "Mon dieu l'Angleterre! We are in his country of all the places. It is bad enough you confuse the boy with Amerique when you see him but it is heartless to forget him completely. If I had known I would be handing mon adorable petit Matthieu off to such an irresponsible guardian I never would have allowed you take him."

It took a few more seconds for England's alcohol addled mind to process everything and in doing so helped him remember exactly who the other two were talking about. Arthur just about ready to correct the Frenchman and give him a piece of his mind was interrupted by America. "Not that I don't enjoy the two of you bickering like some old married couple there's something wrong with Mattie."

The two European nations grew increasingly worried at hearing that something was wrong and both adopted expressions to show it. Giving the American their full attention he did not disappoint them by keeping silent. "Mattie he's not himself. I mean yeah we saw all that stuff in his house last time we crashed at his place and I can accept his little… 'hobbies' I'll even come to his rescue when he gets in trouble cause I'm the hero. But now he's stopped wearing his glasses, he's growing his hair out, when I want to touch him he goes weird on me, and now whenever I remember to come visit he's got not just that bastard Prussia over but now those upside down weirdos, so being alone together is impossible. Something is wrong and we have to help Mattie."

England and France as they processed this information gave America looks of surprise when it was fully registered both men threw their heads back and laughed. This continued for awhile as the two European nations slow down their chuckles in order to calm themselves, but then they would look at Alfred's serious face, and started laughing even harder. It was possibly the most ridiculous thing the two men had heard recently come from the American. Even England with what little he could remember about the boy could with all honesty say that Matthew was too withdrawn to have anything to do with the oceanic siblings. No he remembered that those two were more inclined to hang on to America like at the previous games. It was then that something New Zealand had said struck him. 'You really are blind old man. This is obviously Matthew our sweet, abandoned as a small child, forced into independence by you, couldn't corrupt a living thing even if he tried, brother Matthew.'

France calming down finally after noticing that England had stopped laughing with him looked to the Brit. There was a rather serious expression on Arthur's face which intrigued Francis but it seemed America also noticed this and would be the first in bringing it up. "Iggy you know something?"

"Huh?" England responded finally brought out of his thoughts. France saw him go back to that serious thoughtful expression for a few more moments before finally turning to America and asking. "Alfred were you at the common wealth games last year?"

When America's response was not what England had expected he shared what he remembered of that time. France jokingly responded. "Well it seems not everyone afflicted by those horrendous brows of your is also affected by your lack of memory."

England and France at this point decided to start throwing insults and ordering vodka shots, neither man paying any more attention to America. If they had they would have noticed the dark calculating look that permanently stayed on his face for the rest of their time in the bar and quite possibly heard him whisper. "I will fix this."


	11. Family

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: Hi everyone! So this is chapter 11 even though originally it was suppose to be chapter 10. I hope you are not too mad cause really I had a bit of trouble writing this and the next chapter. But now I'm back on track and we can get on with this story.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fan fiction writer and therefore can only write this for no profit. Not to say that I don't get a reward believe me every time someone reviews, puts me on story alert, or puts me in their favorite stories my heart does a little dance.

Warnings: More drunks, abuse, scalping, language

Chapter title: Unlike how the saying goes blood is not always thicker than water

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasizing

* * *

[June 30th 1995 10:59 pm]

_**'Is my birthday really tomorrow?'**_ Matthew thought in surprise after checking the calendar in her study, her surprise was over the fact that she'd lost track of time. Unlike most other nations, who lost track of time so often that they stopped paying attention to it all together, Matthew on the other hand was always aware of time and how slow it actually moved and this was all due to her living with her ever constant companions: solitude and loneliness. Catching herself Matthew vigorously shook her head of those thoughts they led to something dark so she ran her hands through her hair stopping midway and pulling a lock in front of her eyes.

_**'The bet.'**_ Matthew mentally reminded herself as though she forgot why she exactly had stopped cutting her hair and wearing her glasses. Australia and New Zealand had played dirty, distracting her with their words, and then tricking her into saying yes to a bet that they knew she would not win. They had beaten her by eighty-nine medals and so she had to adhere to their requests. Now as odd as it seemed the first two requests were for her to grow out her hair and stop wearing glasses. It was odd and struck her that the reason they wanted her to grow her hair out was probably because one of them had a fetish for it. Still she agreed and when she asked about the final request they laughed refusing to tell her instead changed the subject at that time to when they would get to see her house.

Since then those two started just showing up without warning either together or separately then adding them and Gilbert's odd visits together meant she had little to no alone time. Once all three had shown up at five am one morning and Gilbert knowing from experience where her spare key was let himself and them in. Matthew had been woken up when New Zealand had climbed on her bed only to jump on her a second later. The rest of that visit had been interesting after that with Gilbert and Australia bonding over beer and telling stories.

The two, when they visited, whether it was separately or together it was… nice and if she was truthful with herself she would honestly say that she was truly enjoying being around them. When they came, politics were thrown out the door and the two showed her a caring that she could honestly say scared her. But she could also see how it was helping change her and she was starting to like the way her hair looked long as well as liking herself a little more with the time she spent with them. The one who didn't like her change was America who recently has been getting more and more touchy since he showed up at her home, baring more porn.

A loud bang coming from the front hall startled Matthew and woke Kumajirou up, the bear letting out a warning growl with just a slight hint of the hairs in his coat standing straight up. Matthew grabbing the spare hockey stick she kept in this room just in case, gripped it tight and made her way towards what she could only assume was an intruder. What she found when she reached her front hall was the door to the outside lying on her floor and the idiot trio outside were drunkenly laughing at it.

The Canadian set her hockey stick against the wall and for a minute Matthew thought back to the oceanic duo's last visit. Australia had gotten so wasted that night during a football* match on TV that he'd broken a load of stuff and New Zealand had told her that they should just call the RCMP on what she referred to as "his obnoxious ass". This had gotten the island nation a shocked reaction from Matthew and New Zealand had laughed when she noticed it. If Australia had not passed out a short while later New Zealand would have actually followed through with what she said.

So now Matthew stood entertaining the idea of someone else dealing with these men who had now fully broken her door. The little bit of courageous part of her that had been growing steadily since the oceanic duo had started being a part of her life, said that they wouldn't fix the door and really they weren't her problem. But most importantly she didn't have to take defending her chastity from her brother and her former guardian. But the 'sensible' part of Matthew said that she was being stupid and that involving her citizens in any fashion would affect diplomatic relations.

As she made her way to the men she noticed that France and England were too drunk to stand anymore having both fallen on their butts. America on the other hand was standing there calmly and staring at her, which she assumed that meant he was not as drunk as last time. Looking at her brother she asked. "America could you carry England in while I take France?"

America responded by giving her an even creepier stare which Matthew refused to focus on and hauled France up before taking him into the living room. Depositing the Frenchman into her favorite chair she turned expecting to find America hauling England in behind her. She only saw America and that was because he was standing a little too closely behind her doing a rather impressive impression of Sweden with a hint of Russia's creepiness. Matthew said nothing feeling that he was just being weird and she really didn't want to deal with this creepy behavior so she ignored him leaving the living room to retrieve England.

England for his part had decided that because he was so drunk he would just pass out where he was outside. Matthew finding him there did not get to think much on this as America decided to startle her by threading his fingers through her hair. She instantly pulled away from the digits as she had done so many times before when he tried touching her hair and went around England in preparation of getting him in the house.

The Englishman did not stir as Matthew pulled him into a sitting position, or when she slung his arm over her shoulder, or even when she finally hauled him and herself into standing only stumbling once. Matthew was grateful to be distracted with England because it kept her mind away from that creeping feeling of fear that had been growing in the back of her mind. But she ignored it and dragged the Englishman inside.

Finally reaching the couch she nearly toppled over but caught herself and with one good heave dropped England into a sitting position on the couch. Matthew let out a sigh of relief at having gotten the dead weight and lifting her right hand to her forehead she rubbed it in trying to figure out what to do with America. Out of the corner of her eye the Canadian saw her brother trying to reach for her again but she denied him again.

_**'This must be a new level of drunk for America.'**_ Matthew thinks at the unusually slow way he's been trying to grab her hair and just her hair. She can tell he's drunk because smells like he took a bath in the stuff. Now normally the man is like a ninja and only touches her locks when she's sitting next to him. He'll get a hold of one near her ear alternating between rubbing it with his thumb and forefinger and tugging on it. But after the games were over the Canadian has pretty much stopped sitting next to her brother partly because most of the meetings they go to have designated seating. But at the meetings that seating is a free choice the oceanic duo would ambush her, each taking an arm, lift her up, pull her over to where they had chosen to sit, and deposit her in a chair that just happens to be in-between their seats.

Matthew is brought out of her thoughts as America has successfully gotten hold of some of her hair. Although he's holding it gently in his hand the nation is glaring at it like every strand he has is offending him and there is a slight wrinkle to his nose that looks like he is disgusted by them. So thinking it might be a good idea that she gets the man some coffee she uncurls his fingers from her hair and pats his hand. The disguised female maneuvers herself around the couch and tries to get out of her living room only for her to fail as her sibling caught her wrist. His hold is strong and if the pain is any indication from how tight his grip is she knows there will soon be bruising.

"Why does Mattie keep doing that?" Is what he's says next and Matthew blinks up at him unsure and questioning every action since she put her hockey stick down. America gives her wrist a hard squeezed to get Matthew's attention back on him before demanding. "Why does Mattie keep doing that?"

"A-America I-I-I…"

"**See Mattie's doing it again!**" The American yelled his grip so tight that Matthew can feel the cracking of the bones in her wrist. He's hurting her and the fear that she ignored before is at full force screaming for her to remove his hand and get away. But when she tries to claw at his fingers with her free hand to let her go America just uses his own to bat hers away. He then uses that free hand to grab a fist full of her hair and pulls her closer briefly studying it before saying. "Mattie doesn't seem to understand how patient I am and how I've been really trying to understand Mattie's hobbies. When Francis told us about Mattie's likes I could have told Mattie's boss, but as a good brother and the hero I've been keeping quiet."

"America you're scaring me please just-" Matthew tries pleading but it only gets her wrist free before he puts his hand over her mouth silencing her. "Shhhh. Mattie needs to stay quiet and listen but Mattie never listened to me before like when it came to independence and other stuff, you would just fight me. So can Mattie be quiet for me and listen for once?"

With the combination of the look he gave Matthew and the fear that is pumping through her body the Canadian can do nothing more then give a quiet yes. Unfortunately the American did not catch the answer and thought she was ignoring him so he violently jarred her head. When her second response was much louder America gave her a smile that made the female nations stomach churn before he went back to talking. "Good. I'm the hero so I know what's best for Mattie but Mattie's not making me feel like Mattie appreciates what I do for Mattie. I mean we're brothers but Mattie doesn't call me anything more than America and now recently Mattie hasn't been letting me touch Mattie but with the others Mattie does. So while I was drinking with Francis and Iggy I brought up Mattie's odd behavior and does Mattie know what they did?"

"N-no." Matthew quickly responds before America can shake her again. She is unable to use the hand of the wrist he broke because all she can feel from it is excruciating pain but she grabs his fist with her uninjured hand to try to free herself. America hearing his siblings answer, and ignoring her tries at getting free continued. "They laughed. _**LAUGHED!**_ At the very idea that Mattie has been getting attention and then when Iggy remembered something he told us about what Mattie did at some games then they laughed at me for being worried. But they don't understand because really they don't care and in truth no one cares about Mattie. Not Iggy, not Francis, not any of them, they just want something from Mattie and so they give Mattie false feelings making Mattie act different. But I'm the only one who cares and I know Mattie will only get hurt if Mattie keeps changing. So as the hero I have to help Mattie see."

America's words made Matthew's hand drop to her sides the will to fight the man him no longer there. She felt hollow and numb believing his words no matter how crazy it sounded because when she looked to the two European nations neither stirred from their slumber even when her brother had been almost yelling. In the back of her mind though she was screaming herself for Kumajirou to save her but the little bear wasn't coming because he had gone back to sleep and the room they were in was too far away.

America believing that his brother had finally seen his way of thinking pulled the other nation over to the coffee table. Matthew painfully followed and when the American forced him to sit on it the Canadian did which made that disgusting smile grow even wider. He did not let go of her hair instead he set a his foot up next her on the table and with some difficulty pulled her with him as he rolled up his pants leg. It was there that she saw the KA-BAR* strapped to it her eyes growing wide as she began to hyperventilate.

It was only after America had fully unsheathed the weapon and pulled the both of them up did he notice her rapid breathing. The American's whiskey addled mind actually accomplished telling the man that his sibling was panicked and so he tried to stroke the nation's face from the temple to the chin, the problem being that he chose to use the hand holding the knife. The reaction he got from this was terrified eye pleading with fear and whimpers not what he had hoped for so continuing to stroke her face but this time making shushing noises. When he could not get the disguised female to calm down so he chose to ignore the person who was going to cooperate and get on with what really had pissed him throughout the night.

The order of the next events went as followed: America still fisting Canada's hair walked around to stand behind the other nation, he tilted her head forward exposing the back of her neck, pressing the knife hard at the base of her skull planning cut the hair in a quick motion unaware that he was also cutting into flesh, as Matthew felt the weapon cut into her flesh in an upward motion separating skin from muscle she could not stop herself from releasing a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

A/N: O_O OH THANK GOD IT'S DONE! I really can't believe I did it. Anyone else surprised by what I wrote cause you all aren't the only ones. I know that this is not the chapter I promised and that more than likely Alfred does not seem drunk but he is. I really did not expect this chapter to turn out like it did seriously the original concept was that he was drunkenly forcing her to let him cut her hair in the kitchen and then he thought about scalping and tried it on her. One concept of this chapter was that a bear was suppose to attack him but it didn't really work and it took forever trying to figure out what actually was going to happen.

Please no body hate me for writing a crazy America or hating me for what I did to Matthew I promise that after next chapter nothing like this or what happens in the next chapter will happen to him/her again. I can with all honesty say that much of what was written was influenced by the song Surrender from Evanescence. I wonder if people are getting tired of me writing about drunk people and what someone might do under the influence.

By the way if anyone is wondering what a KA-BAR is it's an American armed forces issued fighting and utility knife that is also called a Bowie knife. It's something that I would expect America to be carrying around on his person at all times.

Before I forget a quick message to the user farawaydreamer. You're right, there needs more love between Canada and England and yes I actually am planning on doing a Fem!Canada x England story because no one has done it before and it would be really fun. I found a couple of requests on the kink meme that looked like they would be good to write about but also I have a few ideas of my own I'm thinking about doing. Right now though just need to finish this and Funny kind of love story.

Okay I'm now ending the A/N and working on Chapter 12. See you all in the next chapter and remember reviews are much love and fuel for Matthew's recovery.


	12. Maybe a not so surprising rescue

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

Author's note: Hi everyone! Welcome to the next chapter. I freaked out after the previous one was written because it was probably the darkest thing I have ever written in my life. This chapter will answer who will save our precious Canada and everyone who read the chapter previously are probably wondering will it be England or maybe France. Well we find out in this chapter though I'm pretty sure it was hinted at in the previous one. Also this chapter starts off slightly in the p.o.v. of her rescuer(s) and changes over to Matthew's once she's left the hospital. As you may have noticed I really can't do full p.o.v.s because I lack the talent but please don't let that stop you from reading/enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya I am just the fan fiction writer and therefore can only write this for no profit. Not to say that I don't get a reward believe me every time someone reviews, puts me on story alert, or puts me in their favorite stories my heart does a little dance.

Warnings: previous chapter's warning apply

Chapter title: Maybe a not so surprising rescue

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasis or Emphasizing

* * *

[June 30th 1995 11:00 pm]

It was late by the time the siblings exited the terminal and Bruce could not for the life of him get his hyperactive giggly sister to calm down. It was a little unnerving how Zoë had, once the plane landed started acting like a little kid who was about to go to the candy store. Don't get him wrong he was happy to be seeing Matthew also but not to the degree that his sister was taking it. But that was okay because as soon as the female nation hugged their Canadian sibling and entered the house she'd most likely pass out. It was really just the affect that Matthew had on Zoë though the northern nation was not aware of it and would have possibly had on every other nation if they were not so frightened of America or to be more precise Alfred F. Jones.

Bruce as a man was not stupid and being a nation gave him good insight in the workings of others like himself. A number of years ago the nation as a means to question his existence had spent time living as a philosopher until he couldn't take anymore of the existential bullshit and made himself lost in the outback. It was the greatest experience of his life and made him realize something about their status as nations. They weren't completely a manifestation. Oh he was sure they started out like that and he was more than sure that half of what they were all like was because of their peoples influence. But looking at his sister who had now taken him by the hand and started dragging him to where their luggage would be made him sure that the other half was all theirs.

"Oh look who it is Bruce." Zoë said in surprise pointing towards the baggage claim. Bruce being jarred from his thoughts looked to where his sister was pointing and was surprised as well to see Gilbert Beilschmidt the former nation of Prussia standing there glaring at the luggage claim conveyor belt. Letting go of her brother's hand the kiwi rushed over to the silver headed nation who was just as surprised to see the two as they were to see him. Though that was short lived as he decided to go back to glaring at the conveyor belt.

Gilbert the former nation of Prussia was, from what Bruce had observed, one of only three nations to disregard the silent threat that Alfred F. Jones made in regards to Matthew Williams.

An elbow to his stomach brought the Aussie back to the present and he looked down to see his sister glaring up at him. After replacing his mask of stupidity he asked. "Crickey! Prussia what calls you to Canada this late at night?"

The albino shrugged once and though never taking his eyes off the conveyor belt he told them. "The awesome me is here to visit Birdie on his birthday where he will make me awesome pancakes. What are you two doing here?"

"Matthew's birthday is tomorrow!" Zoë practically screamed from excitement earning her looks from the few travelers that were passing through the airport. Gilbert also gives her this look briefly as well but returns to his glaring and the kiwi decides to ignore it. "We came to see Matthew too but our plane got delayed… Oh look here are our bags Bruce!"

Bruce, though he had heard his sister, could not for the life of him take his attention away from the Prussian and his fascination, albeit he was glaring, with the conveyor belt. Zoë after grabbing her bag from the contraption and noticing both nations were interested in the thing. "Why are you two staring at that thing?"

"Huh? No reason." Gilbert said finally taking a bag that passed right in front of him off the belt before sporting a wicked grin and saying. "Hey since the awesome me and you two are headed to the same place how about we share an awesome cab?"

* * *

Bruce had to hold his sister down in order to stop her from jumping out of the car, by the time the cab pulled up to the house. Once the vehicle came to a complete stop Australia, never letting the female nation go, got out first before pulling his sister out after him. Gilbert also got out and walked to the trunk while Bruce struggled with his sister to get her to follow him to the trunk but Zoë got loose at some point and he had to chase after her.

The cab driver released the mechanism that popped the trunk open before getting out himself to help his passengers with their bags. Bruce to his relief was finally able to get his overly hyperactive sister back to the cab so she could get her bag and he could pay for their half of the ride. After telling the kiwi to stay put once she'd gotten her luggage the Aussie reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. But just as soon as he had reached out to hand the cabbie his fare a blood curdling scream came from the house.

Because all three nations had experienced war in their own ways there was no delay in the reaction as all three rushed into the house ignoring the cab driver. Him ripping the money out of Bruce's hand before closing the trunk then speeding out of there had not been important. They were in the house and at the entryway of the living room even before the scream had ending finding to their horror blood and a scene that was entirely too gruesome to be real. America was cutting away the skin at the base of Canada's skull and… why were they not moving?

But once they all did none could explain who had moved first all Gilbert and Bruce knew was that they were on top of the American and taking turns trying to kill Ameri… no Alfred F. Jones. It was Zoë's yelling her brother's name that brought him back from his rage fueled haze the Australian turned around shocked to see his sister without a shirt, covered in Canada's blood, and using her top to stop the bleeding. Gilbert seemed to have also been brought out of his haze as well but was quicker than the Australian to leave the bloodied American and against the New Zealander's protest he picked Matthew up.

Gilbert who with no care to listen to the younger nations complain about calling/waiting for an ambulance was quick to bark orders at them. The former nation maneuvered the Canadian he was holding so that Gilbert's arm, while practically squeezing the nation's head, put the right pressure on the wound. He did pay attention enough that he knew the two were following his directions and that his two companions were following him. But paid no attention to who had grabbed the keys and would be driving getting the person in his arms into the car was far more important. The fact that his birdie wasn't waking up was scaring him.

Gilbert kept his head down to prevent the other nations in the car from seeing the worried pained expression and because, in his panicked mind, the only way to be sure that the person in his arms was breathing was to watch the other nation's chest rise and fall. This did not prevent him from continuing to bark at the two as he gave out the directions to the hospital. A hospital that all three in the car, no matter how close the distance, in reality was still not close enough.

* * *

A/N: I know what everyone is thinking, why did the story get that dark and some of you all are probably thinking: AMERICA TRIED TO/ACTUALLY DID SCALP CANADA. I can say with all honesty that the reason this chapter and the previous one came out like they did was because one America is for some reason always shown as the guy who helps/protects Matthew and I was writing it this way to force Canada to change. The chainsaw scene from the anime has been stuck in my head a lot so it kind of what made me write these two chapters. Also I know for a fact that these chapters did not make it in time to be released for Halloween though I wanted them to I also wanted to get to the suicide part but that has to wait for the next chapter too. Please forgive me on Halloween while we were visiting my dad in the hospital someone broke into our apartment and stole a bunch of our stuff. I promise I'll get to making this story better soon just be patient and if you are already being patient with me believe me when I say you all have my gratitude.


	13. The Escape

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By: Chiabride**_

A/N: Okay people let me start off by saying… FINALLY I CAN POST THIS CHAPTER! I cannot begin to tell you all how sorry I am that this has not been updated in almost a month seriously I hate myself sometimes. I'm going to write all I really wanted to say at the end of the chapter so if you all could please read the author's note at the end I would really appreciate it. I just want to get straight to the story like I'm sure everyone who is reading wants to do.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and I don't. If I did Matthew would be a girl and there would be more of him… er… her in the series.

Warnings: attempted suicide, language

Chapter title: The Escape

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasis or Emphasizing

* * *

There is a certain rule with hospitals or more specifically emergency rooms, one that went unspoken and applied all over the world. It was a good rule that most, older personnel followed by heart because it always made life easier and that rule just happened to be that you NEVER comment on how slow and quiet the shift you were on happened to be. This rule of course seemed to either be not known to persons just starting in the field or completely disregarded. Tonight as the older staff at this particular hospital watched their latest RN, who had just recently moved here from America, fidgeted in her seat, knew it was only a matter of time before she opened her mouth on the subject. Hell several of them were even taking bets to see when she'd say it and what would come rushing through those doors.

So when the woman finally did utter that immortal taboo another nurse just about danced at the prospect of the money she'd be collecting. That was until those glass doors opened and three people came running in, one of which was carrying the unconscious body of… a man?

* * *

There had been a gained urgency on the way to hospital as Matthew was not responsive to anything they did and her head would not stop bleeding. So when the car had finally pulled up to the entrance to the E/R all three conscious passengers' doors had flown open before they came to a stop. Bruce had even almost forgotten to put the vehicle into the park before getting out hoping to take his foster sibling from the Prussian. He'd been able to take her from the former nation but the man made it clear it was only until he was out of the car. The former nation, who normally at meetings and such was never quick to do anything, was out in a flash and yanking Matthew back into his arms before the Aussie could turn to run into the building. But the out of what was normal character for Prussia was ignored as Bruce followed his other sister to the doors.

Bruce and Zoë quickly held open the doors to the waiting area of the E/R as Gilbert ran in carrying Matthew. The two nurses, who were mentioned previously, had been sitting around the sign-in desk and upon seeing the former nation carrying in an unconscious person, reacted instantly. The American nurse, getting on the phone, call the nurses inside the E/R, and get them to bring a gurney while the older nurse rushed over to the group to assess injuries. Everything from then on just seemed to go by too quickly for the group though they were able to remember at least giving the nurse certain information just before Matthew was taken from Gilbert.

When they tried to follow however the nurses said something about with the extent of Matthew's injuries, it was safer for the three to stay out in the waiting area. So that's where they sat…

+++++++++++[Forgive this writer who is now skipping to Matthew waking up]+++++++++++++

A world of darkness surrounded Matthew and though for some it would be a frightening and unwelcome thing, to her she felt safe, comforted, maybe even protected. The only things that disturbed her from finding peace in this world was that horrid beeping sound and an unknown force that was pulling at her, even whispering to her that she could not stay. But she wanted to stay especially since the unknown force was bright in the darkness and hurt her with every pull to bring her to it. She of course tried to fight but found futility in the action as she only seemed to be getting closer until she was pulled fully out.

Opening her eyes Matthew found herself lying on her back while staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling the beeping she had heard while she was unconscious coming from behind her. In a need to rub her eyes and check why she felt like the skin behind her head felt so tight, pulled both hands up near her face shocked to find that one of her arms was in a cast. Sitting up quickly her shock intensified as the blanket that had been covering her slipped down to reveal that she was in some sort of gown and her breast were no longer bound.

Panic raced through the nation as she tried to piece together what had happened to her but realization only came to her once she rested fingers on the back of her head. The memories up to her blacking out come at her full force leading to fear gripping her heart as she questions the unknown. How long has she been out? Did America somehow stop himself and realize that he'd attacked her? Did her two so called parental figures wake up and stop him? Was she even still in her country?

The nation for a split second had hope in the thought that maybe just maybe England and France had woken up and taken her to a hospital. A hope that disregarded any fear she might have had if they found out her gender but that was quickly bashed as all new fear told her it's more believable scenario. America had, after finding her unconscious and still very much insane, took her back to his land and had done who knows what to her.

After the war, as her people were starting to rebuild and she had time to herself once more she told herself that his actions against her had only been motivated by bad government. That he'd grown too quickly and by changing to an adult colony that fast he did not fully comprehend his actions or the repercussions. But now was different now she believed she was just naïve and that everything he's ever done around her was some sick childish game that he had started quite possibly the night the white house burned. That Alfred F. Jones was insane and in that moment Matthew decided that even if he could possibly harm any nation that was born to replace her she would not take part in this anymore.

She did not focus on if he was coming back at any moment but on what she planned to do which was escape, go back to her land, and then proceed to kill herself. She always loved the ice so if she went far enough north till she hit water, that even at this time of year had ice she could then swim under it.

It was quite possibly a plan that was either the most insane or the dumbest way to off yourself in the world but Matthew did not care. Pulling out the needle in her arm and hoping that her invisibility would for once be useful she got out of the bed. With no shoes and wearing only a hospital gown she went to the door peering out. There was no one in the hall and looking both ways she took stock of what laid in which direction. Down the right there was a glowing sign that said exit and two double doors while down the left was the nurse's station. So making her choice she went down the right running as fast as possible without shoes, a few minutes later she found the stairs and proceeded to make her way out of the building.

It wouldn't be until after she was long gone, out of the building and the trio who brought her in finally found out where she'd been taken that anyone would know she was missing.

* * *

It did not surprise Matthew that as she stood where she was and seeing the white of ice and glaciers not so far out that she had reached as far to her north as she had so quickly. After all N. Italy would if he was having a bad dream cut across Switzerland's front yard just to get to Germany's house and sleep with him.

A particularly chill wind blew by and Matthew who was still only in a hospital gown unconsciously shivered. Normally she knew what the exact temperature was for every part of her land but since she woke up she could not, and if she were not about to do what she was about to do she would have been scared. But as she stood where she was there was no care except for entering the water and reaching her goal.

Knowing that if she tried slowly getting into the water her body would, as soon as her toes touched it would shrink back and Matthew would quite possibly lose he resolve. So taking a deep breath and several steps back she poised her body before taking off in a mad run, where once she was just about to run into the water she took a flying leap.

* * *

A/N: And finally this chapter is done! Several days after Thanksgiving here which sucks. Please tell me what you all thought of this chapter because I love it when people tell me their thoughts on this story. Okay so first let's get onto to why you all had to wait for almost a month to get a new chapter. My mother and her friends went snooping on my laptop and read this story and because of the content of certain chapters I was advised to take a break and not write anymore on this story. Apparently in their minds I'm not mentally stable enough to know what I wrote was just fiction and now I keep getting asked questions on if I'm thinking about hurting myself or someone else.

Anyway that is a partial reason that there has not been an updated in so long another reason being is that I wasn't positive on what would go on in the beginning of this chapter. Once that got figured out well things just seemed to fluctuate and now several days after I started this chapter it's finished.

Oh I have a link for an R-rated England x Fem! Canada picture for those of you who want to see these two together. If you have a deviant art account it's at http : / narukokun. deviantart . com /d33gk73 and if you don't well it's at http : / imgur . com/A73MQ remember to remove all the spaces

This artist has been drawing a Prussia Canada fan comic that involves rape, happened to be doing donations for requests. Don't think I condone rape what so ever I really don't I just really like her art style because it's by far better than mine. I'm also rather warped and since there is no male! England x Fem! Canada art out there what so freakin' ever I donated and requested it.

Okay now onto something maybe just as important. The polls are closed and I just want to tell everyone who voted that I really-really-really love you all for telling me who Mattie should be paired with. Please don't let this stop you from reviewing. Your reviews help this story continue on so if there is something you loved about what I wrote or have something constructive to say please do so.

So now I'm off to work on chapter 14 and/or possibly kill myself depending on how many people hate me after this.


	14. WTH was the author smoking? or

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By Chiabride**_

A/N: Hi everyone! Not going to put much up here because I don't want to crowd the top page so most of the stuff I want to say will be at the bottom. But I will say up here is that for those who have not been re-reading chapters 1 through 4 I have some shocking news... Kunoichi-Shea (the wonderful girl who started beta-reading on chapter 5) has been kind enough to go through the previous chapters and fix them! So lets all thank her for being awesome. Also I've started to date all future chapters based on time they were started, chapter was finished, and finally when the beta-reader returned the chapter. This is purely for the benefit of knowing how long the chapter took for completion since I'm really bad with dates. Okay so all the apologies, explanations, everything else I want to say is at the end of the chapter.

I love it when people comment about my work just as much as I love the people who put me on their alerts, community, and favorites. If there is anything you want to say please press the review button or go onto my profile and send me a PM. thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and I don't. If I did Matthew would be a girl and there would be more of him… er… her in the series.

Warnings: language? (If you spot anything else that should be a warning tell me)

Chapter title: 2 am, Prime Ministers, and Transformations.

Date chapter was started: December 25th 2010

Date chapter was finished: part 1: January 6th 2011, part 2: January 9th 2011, part 3: January 18th 2011

Date chapter was returned from beta-reader: January 18th 2011

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasis or Emphasizing

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++[At the home of the Canadian Prime Minister]++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jean Chrétien was startled from his sleep by the ringing of the phone on his bedside table and as he reached for the item that had disturbed his slumber he glanced at his digital clock. Seeing that the time read "2 am" the prime minister groaned at the fact that he'd gotten so little sleep before someone decided to wake him with business that obviously could not wait until a reasonable hour.

So with a croaking voice that one only gets when they are woken too early and an impatient tone that comes with being woken like this he answered. "Hello?"

"Sir. I'm Lieutenant John Smith with the C.S.T." Jean mentally groaned at hearing the initials of the Canadian Surveillance Team and knew that if this was not _**important**_ then it wouldn't just be cut backs with them this time. Wishing for the young soldier to know his discontent he ordered. "Lieutenant it's two a.m. Get to the point."

"Yes sir! Sorry for calling you so late it's just, there was an incident at the target's residence." The lieutenant said speaking as if he was just giving a normal report something that gave the impression that whatever the incident was could have waited. So taking the lieutenant's call as highly inappropriate Chrétien proceeded to tell the soldier just how inappropriate this was. "Lt. Smith you have called me at such an hour to report on an incident that from the tone of your voice must not be of much importance and if this being the case could and should have waited until a decent hour. Next time you feel the need to disturb someone at this hour of night... DON'T! Now good night soldier!"

With that the prime minister hung up... No knowledge, until hours later when he was at his desk reading over the written report of the "incident".

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++[Kumajirou]+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kumajirou plopped his large behind onto the hard wood floor in front of the door that he'd been trying and failing to pry open. Hours ago he'd awoken to the sound of the little one screaming, the scent of her blood, by which has grown putrid as the hours pass, and a door that was locked. Sometime while he'd been asleep "Kanata" had hastily left the room locking it and leaving him inside unable to free himself. Now hours later and with the sun starting to rise he'd finally given up trying to get his claws through any crack the door had... to no avail. Letting out a low growl the polar bear mentally cursed the door for being impossible for him to open in either his small cute form or the form he was in now. Make no mistake if he could have broken down the door without upsetting the little one so much that not even his cute form would get him forgiven, he'd have rammed the door down but as it was he liked keeping the little one happy.

Glaring at the door he ignored the window behind him opening but the strong stench of age and caribou did not get past his nose as he inhaled just as a person slipped inside the room. Though never moving his body or his eyes from their train of sight on the door he heard the intruder move around the room not really doing anything. But it was not until the intruder decided to move to his side and stare at the bear did Kumajirou give a warning growl to the offender, this however earned a tut from the one he had growled at. This added to the aggravation of being not able to free himself from the room made the large creature get up and swipe at the other being, who with ease jumped out of the way.

_Giving a hard glare to the other who the stench wafted off of so freely, he poised his body for attacking and a much louder growl, which possibly woke any whom might have been in the house and next door, had the other putting his hands up to signify that he came in peace. The act however did not put the other in any state of ease as he knew to not trust "__**their**__" kind and in a dark tone he spoke in a tongue that was far more ancient then what his appearance would allow you to believe he was capable of speaking. "Tekkeitsertok not that your presence is of interest to me because in all honesty I have as much interest in you as I do a dead fly what brings you away from your work and running around with the beast you so enjoy smelling like?"_

_"Well __**Nanuq**__ we can't all avoid our jobs to sit around pretending to be adorable with Kanata..."_

_"You smelly grass eater I don't sit around... I've been protecting Kanata since the failure-"_

_"And hence why you're stuck here fighting a door that you obviously could have opened if you had changed like me, while Nootaikok and Tootega fished her out of the sea before Aipaloovik drug her down to Tornarsuk?"_

It was with those words that the one known as Tekkeitsertok was tackled to the floor as large paws dug sharp claws into his shoulders and a large white mussel baring teeth demanded. "_Where?_"

"_T-Tootega's stone hut._" He answered the bear in fear and surprise. The bear in a flash, removed himself and transformed from what was believed to only be a bear body to that of a man dressed all in white furs and disappeared out the window.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++[Matthew]++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The smell of burning wood and the heat of a fire had the female nation waking up once more against her will. This time though she could feel a sort of freezing cold on her brain which made her reactions slow and sluggish. So that was possibly why at this moment she was not freaking out about her attempted suicide not working, or the fact she was possibly in some strange person's home or the giant floating eyeball staring down at her. Freezing up as that last thought and the sight above her collided a hand shot out and held her firmly down. Though continuing to be perfectly aware of the thing that defied all logic she decided to look at the face of the one that the hand belonged to. It was then she discovered three things, one this person had his other hand on her forehead somewhat blocking her sight, two what she could see past the appendage was the face of a man whom looked as if he belonged to the people of her north, and finally three the man was chanting.

She did not know if it was the strange comfort she felt coming from the man's hands, his chanting, or the stress of everything but Matthew found herself falling back asleep. Never noticing if there were others in the room with her, besides the man chanting and the giant floating eye.

Hours later Matthew found herself once more waking this time calmer and a strange sense of peace something she'd only once felt. Years ago in British Columbia with Daan...

Matthew squeezed her eyes shut quickly and willed that memory away as she continued to lie there for a bit longer. It was when her back started to hurt from laying on something that was not a mattress did she decide to sit up and luckily the sight that greeted her this time was not a floating eyeball but an old woman stoking the fire that was the room's only source of heat.

Feeling the need to rub her temples she moved to do so only for the memories of what she could only distinguish as coming from last night flashed just as her fingers touched her forehead. Looking to the arm that had been put in a cast she was shocked to find that her appendage was free of plaster or whatever it was that they used to make those things. Still slightly in shock she reached around to check the area that had been sliced only to find that it was miraculously healed. She started to panic.

It was a good panic too but short lived as a wizened voice said. "Good to see that Eeyeekalduk has not lost his touch, even though he's not practiced in a while."

Looking up she blinked at the old woman whose back was turned from her. "Excuse me?"

"Eeyeekalduk... He healed you. Now food is there, clothes are there, and you've been out quite some time so be careful standing. Now once you are able to walk you must come outside." The old woman said after she stood, pointed to certain points in the room to indicate where the items were, and made her way out. Feeling just a little bit odd by the... well she really didn't know if she could call it an exchange. And for awhile Matthew sat looking at the door scratching her head after the elder woman disappeared but that did not last long as she her stomach made indication that it needed to be filled.

Once her stomach had been filled she'd turned to the clothes which thankfully a) there were only two and b) she was still in her underwear. Knowing what items would be from memory of the region she picked up the double layered pants and proceeded to try standing. That in itself was a choir as she could feel the weakness in her knees and her legs barely wanted to hold her weight. Wobbling over to the closest wall, she used it as leverage to slip the item on and was not just glad that she had not fallen but also that they fit just right. Letting out a puff of air she proceeded to wobble back over to where she'd left the parka and fell on her rump when she squatted to pick it up.

She started to become steadier and more of sure of her steps after the boots were on but a loud ruckus outside made her curious. Making her way out she was surprised to find the ruckus was coming from a group which included the old woman circled around two men fighting. Not entirely sure what to do she stood watching and feeling terribly stupid for trying to drown and freeze herself. She was a nation and to do that was as if she was just handing her lands over that asshole America which was entirely insane.

Closing her eyes she scratched her head mentally beating herself up for the insanity that made her escape from the hospital. When she opened them again she was face to eye with the giant floating eyeball from before and proceeded to scream.

When the eyeball floated away and she'd stopped before passing out Matthew saw that the group which now included the two males had turned to look at her. This surprised her as well because normally no one noticed if she screamed but all was short lived as two other men rushed up, lifted her by the forearms, and carried her down to the center.

'_**OH GOD WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO NOW!**_'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++[To be Continued]++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N continued: O_o The chapter is complete? It is? YAY! Oh man I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for this not getting out sooner. I really really tried. Believe me. I don't know how many of you watch Red vs Blue but for those of you who have seen the show you might get this. Right after I finished the last chapter (and apparently this one as well) and before I sent it off to the beta I was actually quoting two lines Church makes in episode 81. (for fun guess what the quotes were) By the way if you have never watched Red vs Blue I maybe surprised but won't hold it against you.

Okay now for why this took as long as it did. First off I have another story that I'm writing that had to be updated. It took a good chunk of time as I had slight writers block and I had to have another author check my work to make sure I was not copying hers. Once that was done and she read it. (Also beta-read it which was a shocker) I started on this chapter. Secondly I had to retire my old laptop because my sister said it would make a great promotion for the I love my Dell commercials. So for Christmas I received a new laptop and I had to transfer all my data from that laptop to the one I'm currently using. Unfortunately the laptop only came with word pad which really sucks because my other laptop had Microsoft word processor on it and my history with word pad is bad. Also I need a spell-check/dictionary/thesaurus when I'm writing because I mess up sometimes. Lucky for me supplies writers with a program on the front page that has something just as good and it's free. Too bad it doesn't have a dictionary or a thesaurus function. Finally I did not just pace myself with this chapter I also went through it with something a kin to a fine tooth comb if you can believe that. But what I mean by that is that I went over every sentence making sure that they all and I mean ALL of them fit with what was going on.

So I'm sorry to have made you wait even though it may or may not look like I am. Also sorry for being so long winded. Okay off to work on the next chapter. Please keep reading and if you feel like it tell me what you think because I love it when people write to me. Also I finally got my 100th review which is AWESOME!

Explanations:

Jean Chrétien: Was the prime minister from November 4th 1993 to December 12th 2003

John Smith: Just a random soldier I was too lazy to give a proper name to he and the rest of his Co-workers ultimately get fired.

Kanata: the inuit or aboriginal word for village or settlement and in this is Canada/Matthew's real name even when you look up Canadian history this word pops up.

Inuit Gods:

Tekkeitsertok: god of hunting and master of Caribou, one of the most important hunting gods in the Inuit pantheon. Tekkeitsertok is also the protecter of any creatures that enter any parts of the northern sky. He has the power to bring aid to the creature who enters his property, or to band them from the area. In here Nanook and he do not get along because they are both hunting gods.

Nanuq or Nanook: Is the literal word for polar bears in the aboriginal or Inuit language of Canada he's also master of bears and decides if hunters have followed all applicable taboos and if they deserve success in hunting bears. Kumajirou existence has baffled me and what I had so far for him was just transforming into a larger form which did not sit well with me. But doing research produced This beauty.

Nootaikok: A god that presides over iceburgs and glaciers.

Tootega: is a wisened old goddess, who lives in a stone hut and has the ability to walk on water.

Aipaloovik: is an evil sea god associated with death and destruction.

Tornarsuk: is a god of the underworld and head of the protective gods known as the tornat.

Eeyeekalduk: God of medicine and good health

Issitoq or Isitoq: A deity who punishes those who break taboos. He takes the form of giant floating eye.


	15. MurderSacrifice not necessarily

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By Chiabride**_

A/N: Yo! er... Hi. So it's been what about a week since we last seen each other? Looks at calendar... Hooray! It has been a week. But awesomely enough I actually got finished with this chapter in a good amount of time. I hope everyone is happy and if they are... YAY! Well here's the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and its characters. All I am able to boast is that the story I am writing and much of the ideas inside the story came from my head.

Warnings: language

Chapter: Murder/Sacrifice not necessarily or Canada's what the hell moment

Date Chapter was started: January 18th 2011

Date Chapter was completed: January 25th 2011

Date Chapter was beta-read: January 26th 2011

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasis or Emphasizing

***************************************************************************[Still with Matthew]*****************************************************************************

After Matthew was deposited in the center, the men let her go and backed out quickly. The nation on the other hand, looked for an escape and found none. Though Matthew had a tendency to give those who were not specific members of her family the benefit of the doubt, this situation had her fearing that one of America's own fears was becoming her reality.

When the eyes from those who were circled around her turned their gaze to something behind the nation, Matthew turned in the same direction. Five figures all wearing masks walked into the circle and though she recognized the masks to her left as Wolf and Raven and the masks to her right as Caribou and Polar Bear, she could not quite distinguish the masked figure in the center. Maybe it was the fear but Matthew could swear that the only thing she could hear was the beating of her own heart. The nation's fear intensified to the point where she was forcing herself not to hyperventilate when the central figure drew out a knife, started shaking it violently at her, and began yelling in a language that was almost a mixture of all the indigenous people of her lands.

Unfortunately the years had not been kind enough to allow her to retain the knowledge of those languages and what she could remember had her translating something like 'gods', 'village', and 'punishment'. These words and her fear induced brain combined and she was surprised to find that she could become anymore frightened then she was before.

When Bear and Wolf came forward she tried to ram herself into the wall of people but that proved only to bounce her right back, where the two quickly grabbed her. Forcing Matthew to her knees they bent her backwards into a painful arch making struggling almost impossible. Stepping forward, the central figure was yelling and raised the weapon up high with the direction of the blade pointed so that, Matthew could only assume, with a downward thrust it could rip through her chest. She did not want to die this way but was powerless to stop the one before her she tightly closed her eyes not wishing to watch her own murder.

There was no ripping of fabric, no pressure, no excruciating pain that came with being stab. Opening her eyes she found that the central figure had returned to his position. She also fell backwards when the other two released her and she heard a quick laugh from someone but ignored it in favor of picking herself up. Taking a quick glance at the central figure she found that the mask had been removed to show the face of a very handsome man.

"Kanata you have been tested and now your weakness has been exposed. The will in you to live is strong but the choice to stay concealed as man, you still choose and because of this you are to take a right of passage."

And all Matthew could think was... _**'What the hell!'**_

***********************************************************[Meeting of all the nations of the world, sort of from America's POV]*********************************************************

Alfred was worried, well actually he was mostly pissed but some of him was worried. He'd woken up in a cell covered in blood, whose blood he didn't know but what he did know was that he hurt and one of his eyes wouldn't open. So whoever had taken him hostage had beaten him up of course. The last thing he remembered was getting plastered with Iggy and France then having a need to see his twin, which he always had when he was drunk. It was then that his and his brother's bosses had come walking in, and if the two had not stopped right in front of the bars looking at him like they were going to kill him, then the nation would have assumed they were all kidnapped.

Unfortunately it turned out that he'd done something, but they wouldn't say what, to his brother, and Mattie had escaped from the hospital. Alfred hearing this demanded that he be let out so he could go look for his brother and to right whatever he had done. Both men had shaken their heads telling him that he, Iggy, and France were all being deported. And that all travel to Canada was forbidden until Mattie was found. That was months ago and his brother was still missing.

He'd also found that with his brother's disappearance many of the other nations that he had pretty good relations with had teamed up to seek vengeance on him for whatever he had done. Cuba who he could always count on to help him blow off steam through a good verbal brawl, was catching him in the hall and they'd get into it physically. Prussia who had once trained him and his soldiers, was using those skills now to follow him around every time Germany showed up for a meeting. And those two were just the ones he could at presently name. So of course he could be pissed.

When the doors to the conference room opened, he was too pissed to care that it was Australia and New Zealand, oh he noticed, just didn't care. It was the exclamation of "MATHIEU!" from France that had the nation shooting his head up just in time to see the Frenchman bolt from the table fully intent on hugging and/or groping the Canadian.

He did not see his sibling but he did see Australia and New Zealand deny France access. Thinking that France was just drunk and was delusional, he stood up and took his place at the head table. Giving a long drawn out speech that was so awesome he was shocked to hear the voice of someone he'd not seen in almost forever yell...

"**OBJECTION!"**


	16. The Return of Matthew Williams

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By Chiabride**_

A/N: Hi! So apparently several people were sad that the last chapter was so short. Which filled me with joy because it confirmed that not just my beta was reading the last two chapters. I know that's probably mean for me to say and I'm sorry. I do love all the people who add this as in story alert and their favorites don't forget that. So even if this is not the next day when you are all receiving this chapter I hope you are all happy with this one. It's a lot longer than normal so I hope it makes several people happy and if your happy please tell me if not please tell me what was wrong.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and its characters. All I am able to boast is that the story I am writing and much of the ideas inside the story came from my head.

Warnings: language and violence so far.

Chapter: The Return of Matthew Williams

Date Chapter was started: January 26th 2011

Date Chapter was completed: January 31st 2011

Date Chapter was beta-read: January 31st 2011

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasis or Emphasizing

****[The Return of Matthew Williams]****

She's arrived late on purpose. Of course she always has arrived late on purpose but of all the times that she's arrived late this is the one that means something. It's her first day back in front of all the nations, and inwardly she's shaking like a leaf. In this hallway she can feel her fight or flight senses telling her to take the second option now and save everyone the trouble of seeing her, most of all America seeing her. But memories of what she's gone through surfaced...

[flashback]

After hearing the judgment Matthew really believed that she'd been brought to the village of the crazies. Especially since after the central figure had made his decree everyone, except her and apparently Polar Bear turned around and left. He had, unlike Wolf not moved since releasing her instead just stood there looking big and brutish (although with the mask there she couldn't really read his expression).

When he didn't seem to be leaving any time soon she thought it might be a good idea to find a way out of here or at least someone who could tell her how to get to the nearest phone. She really did not know why the central masked figure had stopped from stabbing her nor why he had said what he had, but she did not wish to see what this "Kanata" person would have to do as her rite of passage. Even if that person was possibly in the same situation as she.

Making her way around the village, it was not until the third lap that she realized two things. One, that most everyone seemed to have disappeared, and two, the big brute in the polar bear mask was following her. The fact that the village was practically deserted probably had more to do with her picking up the pace, but it was all on the one following her and his ability to keep up that had her breaking out into a run. Turning a corner that would lead her back to the hut she'd woken up in she had not expected to slam into anyone or anything. Unfortunately because she was paying more attention to keeping as much distance between them she slammed into a wall... of flesh.

Matthew was knocked backwards where two strong arms proceeded to circle her waist and held her almost protectively. Looking upwards and back she was not surprised to see that it was the same person who had been following her. A blush that goes all the way up to her ears and all the way down her neck appears on her skin only because no matter how many times her southern foster siblings hug her or Zoe sleeps in the bed with her she's still uncomfortable with people touching her.

She jumps a little when the one holding her snarls. "Aipaloovik! Don't just jump out while Kanata and I are in the middle of her preparations."

Matthew's eyes went wide at the words spoken by the one holding her. She was Kanata? Her mind reeled at this and a flash of memory of her once so long ago being called this made all the recent happenings click into place. The figure had not spared her and instead she was to undergo a rite a passage, something that she knew some of her people once so long ago did to become adults. Which meant that in other words she was to prove to whoever these people were that she deserved to live and that the person holding her was possibly to prevent her from leaving?

It was crazy and she really didn't want to focus on the consequences and instead decided to focus on the person that she'd slammed into. He for his part was looking at her in that same creepy way she'd once noticed Russia looking at everyone before his democracy. The person holding her must have either seen all the color drain from her face or felt her go tense because he pulled her tighter to him and growled at this Aipaloovik person.

Of course the other person gave them both a smile that one could only call sadistic before letting out a cackle and walking away. Which was a relief to Matthew and made her swear to avoid him at all cost. Once the creepy person was out of sight she was thankfully let go and turning around she looked up at the only one left with her. It also seemed almost as if he could read thoughts as he removed his mask showing her his very rugged face. "Nanuq."

Matthew blinked before giving the man a quizzical look which caused him to say. "My name is Nanuq. You are Kanata and you have been brought here because you have grown weak and forgetful of your roots."

"W-what? No I-"

"Do not deny that you have grown so weak. The curl/wave in your hair and the way you offered yourself to Tornarsuk is proof enough that you have lost yourself." Nanuq said cutting her off which irked the nation greatly but because of fear of what the consequences would be if she did not do as these people said she would have no chance of leaving this place. So letting out a sigh she bowed her head. "So besides having a guard to watch me what am I to do?"

"I am not your guard. I am your teacher now enough with play follow me."

[Line break]

Matthew lay awake. It was late but she could not help herself from being up while her bed mate the old woman known as Tootega lay sleeping. It had been going on a while these sleepless nights and how many nights those were was hard for the nation to tell as time was of almost no relevance here. She did not know if that was the strangest part of this village, the lack of children, or the fact that each and every one of them were named for the deities of the people of her north. But none of which was what kept her lying awake sleepless for nights on end.

No what kept her awake was a feeling, one she had long since abandoned since the beginning of her training. She could only guess that at the most earliest she'd been here months but upon Nanuq taking her under his wing she had long since stopped caring. So why did the intense need to return to a world that she'd abandoned at some point of living here start to pull at her so hard? Sitting up and rubbing her temples she closed her eyes and let out a groan and when she opened them she was shocked to find sitting on her legs was... "Kumajirou?"

"Who?" Was the answer of her unmistakable old friend and drawing him into a hug she wept so happy to see the syrup eating ball of fluff. It was of course not a surprise that her cries did not wake the old woman for she was a heavy sleeper something the blonde found useful in her early time there. A pat to her cheek from the little bears paw made her push him back slightly just enough for her to look into his eyes. The bear then said in that unmistakably adorable voice that got him away with just about anything. "Home."

Hearing this Matthew shook her head. Not because she was afraid even though she was in a way but because of all the other times in the past she'd gotten the courage to take off Nanuq tracked her down and brought her back. Kumajirou not happy with this nipped her chin before giving her his best pleading eyes something he'd only ever done when it involved food. Knowing that she was weak to his charms she set the bear down next to her and began to dress. Once fully clothed in preparation for a trek through the wilderness at near dawn she tip toed out of the room and out of the hut not believing for one moment that she'd get far.

Once out of the hut she let out a sigh of relief but a tap on the shoulder nearly had her screaming in surprise had she not quickly covered her own mouth. Turning around Matthew let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that it was merely Malina holding a torch. Malina, from what information that the blonde could gather, happened to be known for leaving the village very early in the morning only to reappear upon sundown. "I see you're up early."

"Yes my friend here wishes for my return home." Matthew explained pointing down at Kumajirou.

Malina looked down at the bear briefly and gave a knowing smile to him something that confused the blonde. Looking up at the sky then back at Matthew Malina said. "I could help. You see my brother returns soon and I must leave before he sees me do you mind walking with me for a while."

Because Malina never asked anyone to walk with her Matthew took this as a sign of good fortune and began to walk with the other woman. They did not really speak much and Matthew through the trek repeatedly looked over her shoulder to see if they were being followed but being in each other's presence was rather nice.

Suddenly Malina stopped and Matthew stopped with her worried that something was wrong the darker skinned female gave a reassuring smile but that did nothing but add to more confusion. "You know I've been fleeing from my brother."

"Wha-"

"It's been so long ago that he has been pursuing me and really no one is quite sure on really what caused it but unlike me maybe it's time you stopped running." As Malina said this it seemed like the torch she'd been carrying was getting brighter and with her final words the flame became so bright that Matthew had to quickly look away for fear of going blind. When the light seemed to dissipate she looked around but found that only Kumajirou was still with her. The little bear looked up at her for just a second before taking off, the blonde following after him.

[End of Flashback]

A squeeze to her shoulder and her right hand had the nation looking up and smiling at the worried expressions on both Zoe and Bruce's faces. Bruce was of course the first to speak. "You alright mate? If you want to wait a little while longer I'm sure your boss will understand."

At hearing this Matthew shook her head and quickly smiled genuinely telling the two. "No I think with being gone for six months that I need to face my problems."

Which was true. After finally catching up to her little companion and following a large stretch of road the nation had made her way to the nearest pay phone. Knowing that it was probably for the best the first person she called was her boss who upon hearing her voice had surprisingly been relieved and not so surprisingly angry. He'd told her to stay where she was and not call anyone else, which she had done. So what she didn't expect was for a big army jeep to drive up grab her and Kumajirou then take off.

They had taken her straight to her boss who had interrogated her on what exactly had happened to her and where she'd been for five months. Though surprised at how long she'd been gone the nation explained her story to her boss who quickly put her on house arrest with a psychiatrist brought in for observation and counseling. Two soldiers then escorted her back to the jeep where she was driven home.

Upon the jeep pulling up to her house Zoe and Bruce had come running out of the house, her foster sister hugging her to the point of strangulation. She had not realized how much she'd missed the two until she felt the tears come streaming down from her eye clouding her vision.

After almost a month of care from her siblings and the psychiatrist had she gotten the okay to return to work with an advisory that she was to have monthly sessions with either the man or someone else.

A look from Zoe that asked if she was ready had Matthew adjusting her ski cap that protected her hair from being seen as well as adjusting her glasses. Giving a quick nod to the two Bruce took it as a sign and opened the door... to chaos.

Things flew through the air and people were fighting over something or other that their government was more at fault for then they themselves. She spotted America first but he didn't see her namely because she was peeking out from behind Bruce and was willing herself to not be seen by him. France on the other hand did see her and exclaimed **"Matthieu!"** in his native language. This caused so many of the nations to stop what they were doing and look in their direction, where France tried to run up and hug the Canadian. Luckily Zoe and Bruce protected her from the other country that she had yet to forgive for his part in that night.

Not willing to even look at the man she once called papa she pulled Bruce and Zoe to some open seats just as America took central stage. Settling into the seat she listened to the southern nation go on about another hair brained scheme he believed would save their world. It was at the point of him talking about the resources that must have set her off because in the next second she was yelling out.

"**Objection!"**

The whole room looked at her then and she inwardly wanted to slip down her seat and hide under the table but something inside of her had her standing up and adjusting her tie. With clearing of her throat she proceeded. "S-sorry. But your idea is completely preposterous. Not only does your idea waste money, but natural resources that you claim you are trying to save. Before agreeing to whatever idiot told you that this was a good idea and wasting all of our time why don't you go do the research everyone else already has."

Sitting down after she had said the so uncharacteristic speech she looked downward to avoid the shocked look from everyone in the room. The silence was deafening and her heartbeat thundered in her chest with a voice in her head telling her how stupid she was, that now everyone would know, and that-

Clapping came from the seats on her right and left then it multiplied until everyone, who was not America, was clapping and Matthew could not stop herself from blushing a deep shade of red. Looking up she saw the smiles from everyone and a few cheers from the two beside her, Hong Kong, Prussia, and Cuba. Chancing a look to England and France she saw how proud the two were of... _**her!**_

She also chanced a look at America and saw the hurt and anger there. Something a small part of her, that for a short while during the 1800's had been fueling her then and now took great joy in that look. Germany stood up next and in his professional voice said. "I think it is time for us all to take a break as some of us are possibly hungry or in need of the restroom."

A roar of agreement went through the room as some bolted from their seats to leave the room patting her on the shoulder, others staying to privately discuss certain things. Matthew in desperate need to use the facilities in order to both pee and wash her face stood. As she turned to Bruce so that he could escort her to the restroom she saw America coming straight for her. Bruce and Zoe tried to get up so they could block him and pull her away but they weren't fast enough and he was able to grab her then drag her out into the hall.

Once outside of the room Matthew with a good deal of force pulled herself free from his grip angry at him for thinking he had any right to touch her. The anger from earlier was starting to boil again and she knew that it was only a matter of time before her uncharacteristic behavior became the opposite.

"Mattie what is your deal man? I mean you disappear on everyone for six months, your boss kidnaps me, convinces my boss that I did something to you, I get banned from your country so I can't look for you, and now you diss me in front of the world."

Her deal? **HER DEAL! **The words repeated over and over again inside her head as it sank that he had no memory of that night six months ago and blaming her for his stupidity. She didn't care anymore if it was uncharacteristic of her as she reeled her fist back and socked him right in the eye. As he fell to the floor the sound of two cracks were heard. The throbbing in her knuckles meant that she'd not just broken bones in her hand but also some in his face.

Holding her injured hand she stood over him breathing a little heavily. America for his part had put a hand over his busted eye shock apparent on his features and his voice sounding surprised as he said.

"You you you hit me?"

"Oh I'm sorry did you expect me to bow and curtsy? I'm sorry maybe I should put my foot up your ass would that make things better?"

"M-Mattie w-"

"**Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me that! After what you did to me six months ago you have no idea what I went through. Waking up thinking that you had not just broken my wrist, tried to remove my scalp, but also decided to kidnap me, and do unspeakable things to me like you tried back when you burnt York. So forgive me if I don't have any sympathy for someone who drives people to kill themselves. If you ever come near me or my home again drunk I'll make you wish you had never touched the stuff."** Matthew yelled tears streaming down her face as the emotions flooded her, cursing herself for being not just weak but also a woman. A pair of strong arms pulled her from the man and she was surprised to see that it was not Bruce but Gilbert holding her, though at present she gave little care. She also gave little care to the fact that every nation had returned and most of them had seen most of what had happened. Bruce came up beside the two and taking a quick glance at his sibling knuckles he told them that they needed for her to be checked out.

Three people that day swore that they would never touch another drop of alcohol in their lives... They lied.

******[To be continued]******

A/N: Okay so that's it for this chapter and the next one will be out really quick but not like the next day because it's the end of the month and I have to pay bills. But it will be out possibly next week. Also chapter 18 will most likely not come in until March because my family is going to another con and knowing me the writing will have to wait for my refreshed brain to say HEY LOYAL READERS ARE WAITING. Oh I got some explanations or more like an explanation. So any questions after wards if anyone has questions just ask. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Malina: Is the Inuit goddess of the sun who upon an argument with her brother either because of rape or something else has been fleeing him. It is the Inuits explanation for the sun and the moon.


	17. Changes and surprising discoveries

_**Not everything is as it appears**_

_**By Chiabride**_

A/N: Hey guys! So I know I promise this chapter done before I went to my con and I'm sorry. I had thought that it would only need minor touches but it turned out I needed to break it up into four parts and work on all of them seperately. I'm sorry for that. :( But on a lighter note I was able to incorporate what started this story and also scenarios into this piece of work. If you all are interested in what I mean by any of it read the note I'm putting at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and its characters. All I am able to boast is that the story I am writing and much of the ideas inside the story came from my head.

Warnings: language and violence so far.

Chapter: Changes and surprising discoveries

Date Chapter was started: January 31st 2011

Date Chapter was completed: March 15th 2011

Date Chapter was beta-read: March 15th 2011

_**Bold Italic Text**_: Mental thought

_Plain Italic Text_: Foreign language

**Bold Text**: Yelling

_**Bold Italic Underscore Text**_: Emphasis or Emphasizing

****[Changes and surprising discoveries]****

[December 9th 1998]

Yekaterina Braginskaya aka Ukraine sister of Ivan Braginski aka Russia smiled as she saw that she was making the final stretch to the home of her good friend Matthew Williams aka Canada. Her boss had (after Russia started popping up in the oddest places) said it might be a good idea to make herself scarce for a while and the Ukrainian had immediately thought of the Canadian. In her opinion and most other nations thought that the man was rather charming with his sweet and kind disposition. She even believed that if the world was different and they were humans that she'd go so far as to call the man her best friend.

Upon reaching the one she was visiting's door she found that the door was open as if Matthew had left it like that for someone. Thinking that was the case she knocked on the door as she knew better then to just let herself into someone else's home. When she received no answer the Ukrainian thought maybe the other nation was in another part of the house unable to hear her. So taking that into consideration Yekaterina let herself in.

Hearing the sound of music from upstairs she headed in that direction all the way to where it seemed to be coming from. Upon reaching this door she also noted that the door here was cracked open and thinking that maybe that the Canadian was inside she tried knocking. Unfortunately she must hit the too hard because the door swung open too forcefully where the Ukrainian was greeted with...

[Minutes before]

Matthew stood in front of the mirror staring into the reflective glass and could not believe that the person staring right back was her. Even though just by the light touches of the hair that was now so evidently much longer was a give away to that this was her or the fact that she remembered putting the halter top with boyshorts bikini on herself all screamed that she was indeed looking at herself it was still very hard for the nation.

Why was she in front of a mirror wearing a bikini? Well that at present was even a question she was asking herself only to be answered by a slew of memories that lead to buying the skin tight... clothing?

Really what had she been thinking buying something like that and for what purpose?

Matthew at this let out a sigh. Going back in her head she thought of what lead to this.

++++++++[line break]++++++++

As Matthew made the final prep to sleep on her air mattress Zoe peered over the side of the bed and spoke. "You know Mattie I really don't understand why you don't just either sleep in the bed with me or let me take the floor."

"And I've told you before that even though I'm not the most accommodating host with such little room my home has to offer. I'm more than willing to sleep on the floor if it means you have a better nights sleep. Besides I've never slept with anyone before so I don't think I would be such a good bed-mate." Matthew responded and upon hearing such Zoe gave her a look.

"What?"

"N-nothing I'm just surprised is all."

"Surprised? How come?" Matthew asked a little confused on why her lack of sleeping in the bed with another person would surprise her friend/foster sister. A look from Matthew caused Zoe to blush in embarrassment which peaked the other woman's interest. Being given a look to the kiwi that clearly said spill Zoe gulped.

"W-well I mean you and Prussia."

"What about Gilbert and I?"

"Well you know how much he hangs around you and from how he held you after you punched America I was sure that you-" A loud crash from downstairs, the kind that Matthew now signified as her front door falling in, stopped Zoe from completing her sentence. Getting up the Canadian hoped that this was just a cocky intruder that had hit the door, and held that hope as she cautiously left the room. Upon exiting the room with Zoe behind her and Kumajirou at their feet they found Bruce standing in the hall looking like he'd just been shocked awake.

It of course took some convincing for Bruce to let Matthew pass him as his male mentality was to protect the women from whatever was down there even if that person happened to be Prussia. But eventually the Aussie consented to letting his host go past him and down the stairs which might not have been such a great idea as standing there in the front hall was none other than America, France, and England all of whom were very... drunk.

And of the three it was America and England who were arguing with Gilbert who'd be up off the couch out in the hall as soon as the crash had happened ready to fight the intruders. When he saw that it was the men who cause more harm than good in his Birdie's life he felt the need to show them that they were not welcome here.

Matthew stood next to Gilbert ready to tell the drunks off and go about showing the three men that they should never have come here like this when she was just as suddenly grabbed by France who proceeded to whisper slurred French endearments and started petting her head. Matthew who was somewhat uncomfortable with him holding her still might have even reacted differently to his actions as he had not touched her this way since she was small and she could still remember what it once felt like. But as the fact that he was calling her Monique instead of Matthew had her mood progressing negatively and she literally tried to rip his eyes out while thinking murderous thoughts.

As a particular plan to make him pay came to mind another pair of arms pulled her away. Believing that it was America who had grabbed her she swung her left arm. The angle of the swing was supposed to make sure she smacked the man right in the face but the sight of shock silver hair had her pulling her swing upwards so that it barely grazed the hairs at the top of Gilbert's head.

Bowing her head she could not bring herself to think about how she'd almost hit her friend and tried to think of something else. Unfortunately that something else was not the three drunk men in front of her and her guests but oddly why he was still holding her and when did she become comfortable with that. When Zoe's question from earlier tried to sneak in she quickly squashed it as it started make her more confused and her cheeks flare up. Not wanting to let anyone see her in such a state Matthew extracted herself from Gilbert's hold and told everyone that she need to call the authorities.

Rushing up the stairs and leaving a mess of drunk/confused people she ran straight into her bathroom as she wished to get her cheeks cooled before anything else. Going to the faucet she turned the cold water onto full blast. She dipped her head down and cupped her hands pushing them under the streaming water and just as quickly pulling them back then splashing her face in the chilly liquid. After repeating the process several times she finally turned the water off but did not immediately bring her head back up for fear of looking at her reflection. The water though it had cooled her cheeks had not help clear her head of the confusing mess that had happened just minutes before and was still somewhat happening downstairs.

Thinking about it Matthew wished that she could just lock the door to the bathroom and hide out until dawn. A move she'd become accustomed to doing since the three had started paying her "visits" just like this current one. She liked her tower it was comfortable albeit lonely. But a knock at the door of the bathroom and Zoe's voice asking. "Matthew are you okay?" Had the northern nation rethinking any form of hiding and that was when she looked up, saw the razor and shaving cream, and a completely evil thought came to mind...

"... And so when the RCMP got there the three of them were naked and completely hairless. Well except for America I wasn't cruel enough to remove his cow-lick he calls Nantucket. But France's beard and England's eyebrows were removed." Matthew said to the therapist who only briefly looked up at her before going back to jot down more things on that pad of his.

Sitting down in the chair that she always chose to sit on when she came for a session the blonde became silent as she felt her insecurities start to rise. When the silence in the room seemed to pass for too long the man stopped his writing and decided to speak. "And at the time you obviously felt like you needed to do this to the three of them. Hmm... Well let's go ahead and discuss that in the next session now how are you doing with the other you?"

At this Matthew went rigid as if she were a child who had just been caught by their parent doing something naughty and the therapist jotted that down. What the man was speaking about and why this would cause the reaction was simple. Through many of their sessions the issue of Matthew's living the way she was had the man noting that she showed a case of gender displacement and through that diagnosis they discussed how it affected her. Through those talks lead to the man asking her very simply if she enjoyed living as a man. Which opened up a whole slew of negative remarks on that subject. Through later discussions it was asked if she could try living portions at a time as Matilda instead of Matthew. However only through recent sessions had the nation discussed trying and from the human's observation of his patient's actions it was clear that the woman had not been working with him on that end.

The man let out a sigh as he was at points prone to do. Sometimes it was hard for him to understand that the person in front of him was really the embodiment of all that made the country that he was currently in and not him dealing with a patient who had several severe psychoses.

He was sure however that with the love and support she was receiving from her foster siblings that his patient would start to try more... That was it! Straightening up the man looked to Matthew and saw that she'd not moved in any form since his last inquiry.

"Ms. Williams."

"Y-yes?"

"You said earlier today that we would have to post pone our session next month due to the upcoming meeting other nations like yourself are having in Australia am I correct?" The man asked a quiet nod in affirmation from Matthew made the wheels in the man's head turn.

"You also said that the foster brother that knows your secret also happens to be that country's personification?"

"Yes?" Matthew half way asking what he was getting at, and half way confirming his question. When her therapist's lips turned up in a calculating smile the nation felt like she was not going to like the next words out of the man's mouth.

"Then it is simple. Call your boss and ask him if you can take some time off after the conference then call your brother and ask him if he can take you on a tour of his country. During which you should spend time dressed in apparel that is opposite of the kind you wear currently."

At hearing this Matthew could not help but think... _**'What the hell?'**_

+++++++++++++++[Line Break]+++++++++++++++++++

So here she was. Because both her boss and brother had made a resounding yes to her question and she had gone to that little clothing store she went to the first time she'd bought woman's clothing. And now here she stood in front of her mirror with Kumajirou on the bed staring at her just as much as she was herself. Idly she wondered if that village that had been so strange yet had taken care of her could see her now what would they think. Of course that was when the voice of her old British governess randomly popped into her head and told her that proper young ladies did not wear such clothing and she quickly decided that it was time to take the ridiculous thing off. Only for her bedroom door to swing open and Ukraine to be standing on the other end looking not just terrified but also shocked.

Matthew stood frozen then as the world seemed to crash down and her thoughts fueled by panic screamed that the end had finally come for her. Her fears of being caught had never processed that it would be in this situation and of all people it would be her or that she'd be running away... _**'wait running away?'**_

Was what made Matthew's brain start working and without a second thought she tried to follow the European only the other woman was faster and by the time Matthew got out to the street did she realize that the other was gone.

So standing out there exposed to the world Matthew's single thought on it was. 'Well I'm screwed.'

********[Line Break]********

Weeks later at the conference in Australia, Matthew was a complete and total wreak. Though she had not seen anything drastically different in her daily life the thought that things had not been resolved in regards to her being caught was causing trouble to her already frazzled nerves. Right at present though the conference was about to issue a break which was signified by the amount of chaos that always started to erupt when they stayed too long in one place.

So when Germany stood and called for a brief recess Matthew quickly scanned the room for the busty, pale haired nation. She however got distracted when she laid eyes on South Italy.

What was happening with the elder of the Vargas siblings was that Spain was hugging the foul mouthed Italian who not liking the attention, struggled with him and threw expletives. When the nation that signified the Southern part of Italy found that his former boss would not presently let him go as he was doing a rather impressive impression of a snapping turtle he decided to quietly seethe and ignore the Spaniard until the other got bored. So when the Italian's attention moved Matthew followed where he was looking which happened to land on the younger Vargas. Finding that the Northern Italian was just being his normal self, with talking animatedly to Japan while hanging off Germany, Matthew decided to look back to the elder brother. When she did she saw the instant change in the older nations expressions and if she had not been watching him she would have missed his face instantly morph from annoyed, terror, to finally rage before he slammed his head back. The sound of a crack and Spain letting the other man go had gotten the attention of everyone else in the room but it had also given the Italian enough of a chance to get away. Where the older Vargas rushed over to his brother and dragged him out of the room.

It was at this that Matthew remembered that she was herself looking for Ukraine and mentally smacked herself before quickly getting back to looking for the other woman. Scanning the room once more she found that not only was the woman not there but also her brother was missing as well and fearing that this made everything one hundred times worse she rushed out of the room.

Rushing out of the room she blew past Bruce, Zoe, and Gilbert all of whom were unaware of her current predicament but were worried all the same. She in her haste also nearly slammed into

America and England both of whom she was not on speaking terms with since she refused to bail them out of jail.

Thinking running mindlessly through the building was not just a possibility of missing the nation but actually running into people and harming someone she slowed down. Which her chest screamed, how grateful it was for as just now did she notice how much her chest was now hurting. Walking some distance Matthew finally located the one she'd been desperately searching for only to find her talking...

_**'OH GOD SHE'S TALKING TO HUNGARY AND POLAND! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!'**_

Was what Matthew was screaming in her head upon finding the three together and it seemed as though she just might have actually blurted it out instead as the three looked straight at her. The Ukrainian whispered something to the two other nations both giving the girl looks of surprise before turning back and giving what the North American could only describe as looks of desire did she swear she was thoroughly screwed. Instinct however had her turning around and running but as years of wearing binding on her chest made her slow both Hungary and Poland caught her. Each taking an arm they proceeded to drag the disguised female to what could quite possibly be her death but when they stopped in front of the women's bathroom did she become more confused than freaked.

It was when she really wondering why they were there, did she hear the sounds of arguing coming out of the place. She also did not know what to do when Hungry let her go but watched in fear as the long haired brunette produced a frying pan from a place that she once heard Japan call hammer space. Still watching she saw Hungry storm into the room and waited just like Poland and Ukraine for the resounding crack. The three did hear more screaming and the sounds of struggles but when it came time for them to hear the sound of metal against flesh and bone what they got was a very smug Hungary exiting the room.

Matthew and the other two looked at the woman known for her violence who only went back over to their captive and drags her into the bathroom where there to the shock of not just the North American nation but also Poland and Ukraine is the Vargas siblings tied up and shirtless. Before the words even leave Matthew's lips Hungry beats her to it by saying joyfully. "They're girls!"

********[To be continued]********

A/N continued: Hey guys so for anyone reading this is the part where I explain what I meant by what started this fic and scenarios. So let's start with the beginning. Which actually is the scene where Ukraine catches our lovely Matthew in her bedroom in a bikini. Seriously when I was first trying to write Hetalia fan fiction an idea of Ukraine, Matthew, and a bikini popped into my warped mind and instead of it being something simple like she took him to get his opinion on the ones she tried on which might at the beginning ended in smut I thought wouldn't it be fun if Matthew was caught trying on a bikini. So I wrote the first part down. Then I thought well why would that cause such a reaction and my mind thought what if Matthew was really a girl all along and no one knew. So I wrote chapter one. Now at chapter 17 I think I've done a pretty good job of adding that scene to this story. Now for those of you who have no idea what scenarios is let me explain. Many, many chapters ago I was conflicted. I had two ideas about what I wanted to do about more people finding out. So I wrote two scenes and asked the readers which they liked better a scenario where the Italy siblings were girls or no and as you can see from this the Vargas sibling are now girls.

So that it except for probably the fact that maybe some of you are wondering who the heck Monique is and that is Monique is Monaco because I'm freaking lazy and before I saw what Monaco and FemCanada would look like there was a fan picture of FemCanada being passed around. That picture looked exactly like what Monaco looks like now and it's scary. By the way when I say I'm lazy I mean that the only French sounding name that popped into my head for France's little sister was Monique.

So I hoped everyone liked this and if you did please tell me through the comments. I promise I am trying to work out chapter 18 as we speak.


	18. Bad News Guys

So I have something to say to anyone still following me.

I am terribly and truly sorry. In the time that I last wrote a chapter I have been dealing with a major amount of stress and heart ache brought on by the death of both my parents.

I know a lot of my new followers have been really looking forward to a new chapter but with the uncertainty in my life at present I can't promise anything. I really truly want to continue this story and prove something to myself but until things get better I can't promise another chapter.

Once again I am sorry that this is not the update so many of you all were looking for.


End file.
